Frozen Hearts and Dreams
by PlushiePlush
Summary: Chapter 26: The end is finally here! Your questions are finally answered as Ice has shocking news... R&R Please! Although there are no Authoress Notes, still review! Don't forget about the 'Extra Info Authoress Note Special' chapter!
1. four years

**Me: Yup! We're back! This is the sequel to Mew Mew Cream I shall give a small summary of the last chapter!**

**Ice and Deep Blue fight and Cream pulls out a stone that will let her teleport, Ice gave it to her, but it will only work once. Ice is about to get stabbed, he opens his eyes and finds that Cream used the stone to teleport infront of the sword.**

**Cream is dying and Ice gets mad and kills Deep Blue, he then begs Cream not to die, but she does. Ice starts to cry and lies on the floor next to her and refuses to move, Taruto tried to make Ice go, then Kisshu tried, they both failed. Pai didn't bother talking to him he just picked him up and tried to teleport but Ice punches Pai in the face, causing Pai to drop him, Pai then tells Ice that they will come back for her funeral and as Ice is getting dragged away he called over his shoulder**

" **I'll keep our promise! I'll never forget you!"**

**And thus our story begins…**

_**Suddenly I hear loud footsteps coming my direction. Tekko and Neoson come sliding in and smash into me**_

**Neoson and Tekko: HI! WE MISSED YOU ALL! ENJOY CHAPTER ONE OF FROZEN HEARTS AND DREAMS!!**

**Me: Ugh ( I start to slowly get off of the floor ) This isn't a really long chapter, it just an introduction to what has change and all. Sorry that the summary was so long…. ( I fall back to the floor and faint )**

**Neoson: I think we killed her…**

**Tekko: OMG!!**

**Neoson: TEKKO! I was joking… she just fainted….**

**-Chapter 1: Intro-**

A boy with light blonde hair slowly drifted by, his ice blue eyes were half closed and his face showed no emotion. Could this be Ice?

Taruto walked up to the boy, "Ice? I thought of a new prank to pull on Pai…" Yup… this was Ice. Taruto was always trying to take Ice's mind off of the past, it hurt him to see his friend like this.

Ice turned to face Taruto, he kept the same expression on his face as he spoke in an emotionless voice, with a hint of sadness and depression. "Taruto… I'm eighteen years old… I don't have time for pranks…"

Taruto sighed. "You used to always love playing pranks… I know its not because of your age… its because of…" Taruto stopped to think if he should bring the topic up. " Ya know… what happened four years ago…"

Ice turned his back to Taruto, he spoke in the same tone of voice that he always spoke in for the last four years. "It's been four years of torture, depression, sadness, heartbreak… the nightmares still wont go away… and now I've became an emotional wreck… I spend half of my life with nothingness, like right now, and the other half… is spent crying… my heart is a hollow shell… it is filled with bitter sadness… all of my happiness and love has been bottled up and I'll never be able to open the bottle 'till I'm dead…"

Taruto had a sad expression on his face when he tugged on Ice's shoulder. "C'mon… don't think that way…"

Ice looked towards the wall and looked at the clock. " Its time for me to go…"

Taruto knew he would say that because Ice always left at 2:27… to go to earth… ever since the day four years ago… the day Ice's heart was broken… the day that _She_ died… the day Cream was killed…

Ice was infront of a huge stone… Cream's grave… he came there everyday… and he always would.

**Neoson:… I think she's getting up…**

**Me: What happened…?**

**Tekko: um… well… we accidentally knocked you out…**

**Me: at what point in the story are we?**

**Neoson: we just finished the chapter!**

**Me: oh! Good! Sorry if this chapter sucked… the actual long, good chapters start next… **

**Me, Neoson, and Tekko: SEE YA NEXT TIME!!**


	2. suicide isn't the answer!

**Me: YAY YAY! Chapter two is here!**

**Tekko: Please enjoy!**

Ice looked at the large stone before him… engraved with so many letters and numbers… Ice could read it… he wasn't stupid… he just didn't want to… he read it so many times before… so why read it again?

Ice teleported to somewhere where the air smelled sweet… then the place finally came into view. Ice just sighed… to anyone who doesn't come here everyday, they would gasp at the beauty before them. Ice was surrounded by millions of flowers, a sea of them. Ice started to float and landed next to some roses… beautiful blood-red roses. He reached his hand down to pick a flower, but when his hand reappeared from the roses, he didn't hold a rose, but instead he held a flower that was a little bigger than his head, it had five petals and was a deep orange which faded into white at the center.

He teleported back to Cream's grave and placed the flower on it.

"It reminds me of you…" He whispered to the sky, waiting for a reply.

_** SHRAAAAAAK! GUNG! GUNG! **_

That was his only reply as lightning dashed across the sky, splitting in two… soon Ice's tears were hidden by the rain.

Ice walked around for an hour… maybe three… he wasn't keeping track. Eventually he came across a bridge, it was a hazardous bridge, no railing and a ragging river underneath.

Ice sat in the middle of the bridge and the clouds began to part, sunshine cracking through. As Ice sat there, he began to think _'Hmm, my question… how to make the sadness go away, to get rid of the pain in my heart… answer is… is…' _After about a minute, Ice thought of an answer, _'Answer is… suicide…' _

Ice pulled out a bottle from his pocket, in the bottle was a paper clip, paper, a pencil, some string, and other various random things. He dumped the contents on the floor and picked up the paper and pencil, he then began to write…

_ Dear Kisshu, Taruto, and Pai,_

_I have only two requests, fight fairly over my stuff (What you don't want, give away) and my final request, bury me next to her._

_ Ice._

Ice rolled the paper into a small cylinder and stuffed it into the bottle. He then corked the bottle and tied one end of the string to it, the other to his right wrist.

As Ice held the bottle in his hand, he took a step towards the edge of the bridge, he wasn't going to teleport, or fly. He knew that Kisshu, Taruto, and Pai would find him, being that they were at peace with earth, Pai made some tracking devices, incase of an emergency. Ice took another step forward, then one more. His right foot was halfway off of the bridge, all he had to do was move his left foot and it would all be over.

Ice took a deep breath, spread his arms out, and closed his eyes. He was about to take a step with his left foot and plunge to a watery grave.

Suddenly he felt a gentle, but firm, grip on his wrist.

"What do you want…?" Ice kept his eyes closed.

No answer…

"I said 'What do you want?'!" Ice opened his eyes and turned his head to the left a little bit to see who it was that held his wrist. Normally a person can tell if a person is a guy or a girl just by looking at their hand, but Ice couldn't tell because a huge droopy white sleeve engulfed their hand.

"Don't… jump…" Replied and angelic voice.

"Who are you to control my life…?" he was sure this 'Mystery person' was a girl, because one, they had long finger nails, and two, they had a woman's voice… but for some reason, the woman's voice made his heart skip a beat, and his heart started to race. Her voice was so familiar that he wanted to cry, but he couldn't think of anyone who that voice could belong to. "I can jump if I want to…"

"Please…" The woman seemed upset by her voice.

"Why can't I…?"

"Because… I love you…"

"Alright, listen up, I already got a girlfriend…"

"You do… yet you don't… she's dead…"

"How do you know that?!" Ice turned to face the person behind him. Their eyes locked for a few seconds, gentle-blue with ice-blue. Then Ice's eyes opened all the way, and expression was visible on his face, the expressions of shock and sadness.

The woman knew that Ice wouldn't jump, so she let go of Ice's wrist and took a few steps back. Ice fell to his knees as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Then… for the first time in four years… Ice smiled.

"Did you keep our promise?"

"I did Cream, I did…"


	3. Gardian Angel

**Me: I left you guys on a pretty big cliffhanger last time didn't I?**

**Neoson: Yes you did… but I was surprised that you updated twice in one day!**

**Me: I know! I'm soooooo proud of myself.**

**Tekko: Are we going to bring in our mystery guest yet?**

**Me: Oh yah! We shall have Ice for all of the chapters!**

**Ice: Cream… Cream… Cream…**

**Me: uh…. He'll be back to normal in a bit… I think…. ON WITH THE CHAPTER THEN!**

Cream's orange hair blew in the breeze, she held her hands in front of her, and she was wearing a long white dress.

Ice ran up to her and tackled her into a death hug, as tears ran down his cheeks. After ten minutes he let her go. "I've missed you so much, I still love you… my life has been a living hell without you!" after a moment, realization sunk in… "Wait… but… aren't you dead?"

Cream nodded slowly and a blinding light surrounded her. The light was so bright that Ice had to turn away, when he turned back, there was a glowing ring above her head. Suddenly two wings spread out from behind her, they were feathered like a bird's and the feathers were a snow white. Her wings were twice as big as her.

"You… you're an angel…"

"Yes… I am…"

Ice's eyes welled up with tears again before he embraced her in another hug. Soon, she began to cry too…

"Ice… I'm sorry but I can only be here for a little while, I'm still dead you know… I have to go back to heaven… whether I want to or not…"

"NO! You can't leave me again!" Ice cried, "You're still a person, but with a halo and wings, without them you'd be a regular person again!" Ice, being a little taller than her, had no trouble taking her halo. "You can't leave without this!" Ice began to cry while he gently started to tug on one of her wings.

"I'm sorry Ice…" He went to hug her once more… but he walked right through her… she was fading away. "I have to go… but please, everyday, go to my grave still… I love the flowers…"

Soon she completely disappeared, only a tear left behind in her place, which soon fell to the floor. Ice then noticed that he was holding something in his left hand, he had Cream's halo, he hadn't just imagined that she was there… she really was! Ice then teleported back to the ship where he sat on the floor to think.

Taruto walked up to Ice and tapped him on the shoulder, "Ice… I thought of a prank to pull on Pai… please cheer up.."

"Cool! Let me hear it!"

Taruto's mouth hung open, after about a minute of silence Taruto pulled out his weapon (**A/N: I don't know what they're called, so I shall call them clickity-clacks!**)

"Fuu-ri-sen!" Taruto screamed as he threw his clickity-clacks at Ice's head, but Ice managed to duck. "Who are you and what have you done with my depressed friend Ice?!" Taruto demanded.

"Geez! Calm down Taruto! It's me, Ice!"

Taruto just threw Ice a death glare before yelling, "PROVE IT!" Taruto wasn't buying what 'this imposter' was saying.

Ice just sighed and whispered into Taruto's ear, the only words that could be heard were 'love', 'Pudding', 'calls', and 'Taru-Taru'.

"Oh my God… Only Kisshu, Taruto, Pai, and Pudding know that! Ice! It really is you! Y-Your not all depressed! W-What happened?"

"Cream… Cream came back! I was going to commit suicide and she stopped me… she is so beautiful as an angel!" Ice started to hum an unknown tune.

Taruto's face turned sad before he spoke slowly. "I'm sorry Ice… but… you… you were probably hallucinating… she's dead… there's no way what you said could of happened… I'm sorry…"

Suddenly a glowing ring was held in front of Taruto's face, "Is this enough proof for you? This is her halo." Ice stated proudly.

Taruto smiled before he teased, "My friend sees dead people…!"

They laughed and Ice stopped the laughter by asking, "So… what was that prank…?"

"Ok… my plan was…'

XXXXX A couple minutes later XXXXX

Ice drifted by Pai in his depressed-like way so that Pai wouldn't suspect a thing. Suddenly, Taruto pooped out from behind Ice and shoved an apple pie into Pai's face…

As they laughed and ran off, Pai began to wipe the smashed pie off of his face, _'Hmmm…' _Pai thought, _'I haven't had one of these things smashed onto my face in a long time… its good that Ice is acting like his old self again…' _Pai then proceeded to continue removing the pie chunks from his face.

**Me: At least this time I didn't leave you guys on such a huge cliffhanger… but now I want to tell you something… it will be a while till I update again… maybe two weeks? Its just the next chapter is very long and I don't have as much time to write as I used to…**

**Neoson: Now you get a chance to vote!**

**Me: Yes! I have a drawing of Ice…**

**Ice: HORRAY!**

**Me: as I was saying… I have a drawing of Ice… now… if you want… I can change my account picture to the picture of Ice! Or I could change it to a picture of Cream… sadly… I can't put both of them…. So choose! Cream… or Ice?**

**Ice: Now what's this about truth or dare?**

**Me: Oh yah! Just like last time… this is a truth or dare column… you can truth or dare… Me, Neoson, Tekko, Ice, or Cream! Cream will come in the next chapter. Now, you can ask as many questions and give as many dares as you want to as many people on the list as you want!**

**Tekko: Till next time!**

**Me, Neoson, Tekko, and Ice: BYE!!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ice: I miss Cream already! (Sobs uncontrollably)**


	4. True love conquers all

**Me: I don't want to talk right now so… LET THE CHAPTER BEGIN!!**

Two feet gently stepped across the white, puffy floor. Cream was walking on clouds as she made her way to where she wanted to be.

"Please…" She begged, "Heaven is the most beautiful place I can ever be at… but please! Please let me be alive again… All I want is to live so I can be with Ice again… I mean I'll be able to die again and-"

"Very well…"

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! **THANK YOU!!**"

XXXXX On Earth XXXXX

Ice was sitting next to Cream's grave. The sun was setting and caused the sky to turn into many shades of orange and red. A few clouds that were a pinkish-purplish color slowly drifted on by. He rested his head on the tree behind him as he watched the sun sink lower behind the baron hills. Two leaves fell from the tree, each a beautiful shade of amber. The wind carried them through the sky as the two leaves never parted as they danced through the air.

Ice closed his eyes and listened closely to the sounds around him. He heard the leaves on the trees chatter to each other, the wind whispering to the world. He heard a cicada sing gently and then die out to be replaced with the music of a cricket and a frog.

Ice slowly opened his eyes to see where the leaves had danced to. He saw the leaves had landed into a small stream at the bottom of the hill. As they swam across the river, one leaf got caught behind a few strands of grass growing out of the water. Ice got up of the ground and walked to the bank of the stream. He gently plucked the leaf out of the water and carried it to the other one where he placed it back beside. " See? True love conquers over any obstacle!" He whispered to the leaves as if they could understand him…

He watched the leaves dance on the water 'till they were out of view. Ice walked back up the small, grassy hill and sat down where he was before. He closed his eyes and began to listen to the sounds around him again.

Suddenly his eyes shot open as he felt a hand grab his ankle. He turned his head to the side… only to find a hand coming out of the ground and tugging on his left leg. "WTF!!" **(A/N I sure ruined that peaceful scene in the most bizarre way)**

Ice quickly scurried down the hill. He looked closely at the hand as it was writing something in the dirt. Ice walked back up the hill to see what it wrote. It wrote one word, 'Cream'. That was all it took for Ice to grab the hand and pull the person from the dirt.

Her clothes were covered in dirt, and so was her hair… but it was in fact Cream.

Ice hugged her before speaking between sobs, "So-o h-h-how long do y-you have this time-ime…?"

Cream just smiled sweetly before replying, "Until I die again…"

"Die again?" Ice questioned, "But you're already dead…"

"No… I'm alive… I'm alive again until I die…"

Tears of joy ran down both of their cheeks as they hugged each other again.

'_Love really does conquer over any obstacle…' _Ice thought, he was so happy to have Cream back, to hold her in his arms again.

After about ten minutes, Cream had explained everything she wanted to explain. "Oh!" Cream exclaimed, "It's going to get dark soon! Please teleport me to the café, I have to say I'm back and-" She realized she was already by the café. "At what point did you teleport me?"

Ice just grinned, "When you said 'café, I have'. Wait until I say to come in!"

Ice then floated through the doors, "Hello café Mew Mew! How's the mew mew crew?"

Everyone came into the main room. About once a week, being at peace with earth, Ice would come during closing time to talk with the mews.

"Why is Ice-onii-chan smiling NaNoDa!?" Pudding squealed while hugging him. Even though she was now 13, Pudding was still the same, much like the other mews. The only really obvious difference was some of them had grown taller, but personality-wise, they were basically the same.

"I'm smiling because I brought my girlfriend over here!"

"So…" Ichigo said sadly, "you've managed to get over Cream's death?"

"Sorta…"

"Can we meet her NaNoDa?" Pudding asked.

"You already have!"

Everyone was baffled. Ice chuckled a little before calling out the door, "Come on in!"

She ran through the door and jumped into the air screaming, "Hi everyone! Mew Mew Cream is back!"

"**CREAM**!!" Everyone screamed and surrounded her.

After an hour long hug/sob fest… Cream finally started to ask questions to see what has changed.

"So how old is everyone now and say one thing that is new or changed! Mint you're first!

"Hmm… I'm 17 and a half and I actually help out at the café…"

"Whoa… okay… sorry it just that is really shocking… okay… what's new with you Zakuro?

"… I'm 23 now and am a lot kinder…"

"Hmm… what about you Lettuce?"

" Well I'm 19 and aren't as shy anymore!"

"Okay, what about you Pudding?"

"Well NaNoDa! Pudding is 13 now and Taru-Taru told Pudding that he likes Pudding a year ago NaNoDa!"

"AWWW! Ichigo! You're the last person!"

"I'm 18 now and… well… a couple of weeks ago… I started to… I'm sorry, I'm just a little embarrassed, but… I'm dating Kisshu!

"YAY!" Cream hugged Ichigo, "Now we just need to figure out who Pai likes…"

Everyone laughed and started up conversations on other things that had changed and such.

**Me: Time to announce the results for the picture votes!**

**Neoson: It appears that everyone wants a picture of Cream for a while, then a picture of Ice!**

**Me: So first we shall have a picture of Cream (Not: Cream is in her mew form in the picture!) Then… next time I update I will change it to a picture of Ice! But now I shall bring Cream in and we shall start the truth or dare column!**

**Cream: ICE!**

**Ice: CREAM!**

_**They run to eachother and hug (AWWWWW!)**_

**Me: Cute… first review is from Mew Mew Moon!**

I dare Cream and Ice to kiss!

Neoson! How much do you like Naruto? I think Naruto was the first ever anime my sister has seen. XD

Tekko! (holds out icecream) Want icecream? XD

Uhh... Everyone! Make home made icecream! O.o

All I got. n.n

I'm going to go take my nap I was going to take before. XD

Adieu! :'D

-winks and does peace sign-

--Mew Mew Moon (n.n)V

**Me: (whispers) I can't have Cream and Ice kiss… because they have there first kiss later in the story… so sorry!**

**Neoson: Well, I met Naruto when we were four… now I'm 18… we've been friends ever since! So yeah… I like him a lot…**

**Tekko: HORRAY!! And…. DOUBLE HORRAY!**

**Me: Tekko is very pleased… now for our next review is from Lerryn**

Hm a dare?

I dare Neoson to run up behind Tekko and 'accidently' pull down his trousers

lol

Sorry if it's a sucky dare i couldnt think of anthing else XD

Awesome chaper by the way. Also dont worry i can wait 2 weeks lol it's worth

it

cya x

**Neoson: (has an evil grin on her face) MUAHAHA! This'll be fun!**

_**Neoson walks by Tekko/Victim (lol) while whistling… she then yanks his pants down! **_

**Neoson: YOINKS! HAHAHA!**

_**Tekko's face turns purple and he attempts to run away… but being that his pants are around his ankles… he falls on his face… after a moment, Tekko pulls his pants up and runs behind the judging table…**_

**Me: Omg… well that was… a… Stange dare… BUT COMPLETELY HILARIOUS! Our next review is from daydreamqueen!**

Another awesome chapter!

Truth or dare...ok!

I dare Tekko to tell Neoson that he has a crush on her!

C-ya! ;D

**Tekko: (Crawls out from b ehind the judging table) Um… Neoson… I… I… I…. I**

**Neoson: Yeah Tekko?**

**Tekko: I………………. I CAN'T DO IT!! ( dives behind judging table once more)**

**Me: well that was anti-climatic…**

**Me, Neoson, Ice, and Cream: BYE!!**


	5. Awkward

**Me: ok! I am sooooooooo sorry it's taken me so long! I personally found this chapter to be funny… my friends did too, being that I told them around 2 months ago and they remembered it today and started laughing.**

**Neoson: DISCLAIMER: We don't own it… and that's final…**

**Me: We've been forgetting to do that! Well please enjoy the chapter!**

"Well… it's time we all head home." Ichigo stated looking out the window at the darkened night sky.

"But!" Cream stopped everyone from leaving, "What about me? I don't have a home anymore."

"Cream onee-chan can stay with Pudding NaNoDa!"

Cream sighed, "Normally, I would say yes… but you have to take care of your siblings, I'd only be in the way…"

"What about Zakuro onee-chan NaNoDa!?"

"I'm renting a one-person hotel room… sorry."

"It's ok." Cream looked at Mint, "What about you Mint? Can I stay with you?"

"Um… I don't know… being that my parents are never home… my grandmother uses their room… and the guest room is stuffed with boxes… so… sorry… I don't think you can."

"Hmm… can I stay with you Lettuce?"

Lettuce frowned, "We don't have a guest room."

Cream turned towards Ichigo, "Please Ichigo! You're my last hope!"

Ichigo gave a nervous laugh, "My parents left for the week and will be back in three days… they didn't bring cell phones… they told me no guests unless they say its ok… and they just called for the last time until they come home in three days."

Cream let out a long sigh, "Now where can I stay…?"

"You can stay with me!" Ice exclaimed happily while hugging her.

"Well, looks like I have no choice until Ichigo's parents get back… this is going to be awkward…"

Before she knew what was happening, she was teleported out of the café and onto the alien ship… no one was in sight.

"Where is everyone?" Cream whispered to Ice.

"Oh! They're probably in another room…" Ice then called out, "YO! Kisshu! Taruto! Pai! My girlfriend is gunna be staying her for a while!"

"Oi! Can I meet her? What's her name? What's she look like? Have I met her?" Kisshu's voice can from a little distance off.

"Kisshu!" a strict voice came from the same direction, Pai, "Stop asking so many questions! You'll creep whoever she is out!"

"Ice!" Taruto yelled, "What about Cream?! You said you saw her angel! Now you're just gunna forget about her!?"

"Geez Taruto! You'll understand if you all just get over here!"

Finally the three came over to Cream and Ice. "Everyone…" Ice stated, "This is Cream… she's back from the dead and she is capable of dying again…"

Taruto's jaw hung open, " WHAT THE-"

XXX Half an hour later XXX

"So…" Cream asked, "Where am I going to stay at?"

"Um…" Ice had to think for a while, "You'll stay in the guest room, but being that there is only three bedrooms and one guestroom, and I use the guestroom… you'll be staying in my room." Ice was very confident in his plan.

"But where are you going to sleep?"

"Oh yeah…" Ice had forgotten about himself. "Uh… OH! I'll sleep on the floor in the hallway next to your room!"

"I guess that will work…." Cream wasn't to sure about Ice's plan… but it was only for three days.

Ice showed Cream her room and waved goodbye, "See ya tomorrow!" he then walked out of the room.

About an hour later, Cream was just about to fall asleep when she heard a knock on the door.

"Hmm… come in…"

It was Ice. "Heh heh… can I have a pillow? The ground hurts my head…"

"oh… okay…" Cream grabbed one of the pillows and was about to hand it to him, but instead… she threw it as hard as she could at his face.

The force of the flying pillow knocked Ice off of his feet and he fell to the floor, "Ow… it hit my face…"

"Too bad." Cream replied giggling.

Ice grabbed the pillow and chucked it at Cream, but Cream knew he would do that, so she ducked and the pillow went flying over her head. Eventually the pillow crashed into the lamp on the left of the bed. The lamp swayed back and forth before the weight of the pillow on top of it caused it to plummet off of the nightstand and onto the floor, instantly shattering the fragile piece of furniture. Cream gave an evil grin.

"Oh no…" Ice whispered under his breath, he knew what she was planning. Before Ice even had time to react, Cream had already began to bolt down the hall. "HOLY CRAP!" Ice screamed flying after her.

"PAI! PAI!" Cream screamed trying to suppress her laughter. "PAI! ICE BROKE THE LAMP!"

Ice was gaining on Cream and Cream thought fast. She stopped running and faced Ice, he was still flying full speed. She moved out of the way and Ice smashed into the wall. "PAI!" Cream screamed noticing that Ice left a dent in the wall. "ICE DENTED THE WALL!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Pai yelled furiously as he teleported in front of the two. "I AM TRYING TO SLEEP!" Pai then noticed the dented wall. "WHO'S FAULT IS THIS!?"

Cream pointed at Ice whom was lying on the floor rubbing the top of his head.

XXXXX 10 minutes later XXXXX

Cream chuckled. Ice was hanging upside down in the hall way, his ankles chained to the ceiling.

"Its not funny… all the blood is rushing to my head… this is no way to treat your boyfriend…"

"Your right…" she poked him in the forehead and burst into laughter. "You're blushing!"

"N-N-No I'm not!" He stammered, "I-It's the blood rushing to my head!"

"You keep telling yourself that…" She replied laughing as she walked into her room, which was a little ways ahead of where Ice was hanging upside down from and to the left. "G'night!" She said before closing the door.

_**Neoson walks into the main room in which I'm talking on my cell phone (I wish I had one)…**_

**Me: Yeah… uh-huh… so that 3000 dollars? Okay… when will it get h- Oh! All right… yes… yes… thank you… goodbye.**

**Neoson: What was that all about?**

**Me: (Defensively) Nothing…**

**Neoson: No. Seriously. Who were you talking to?**

**Me: uh… no one?**

**Neoson: what's this about money?**

**Me: (laughs nervously) Well… heh heh… I ordered some… stuff.**

**Neoson: what do you mean 'stuff'?**

**Me: Stuff! I bought some stuff!**

**Neoson: be more exact…**

**Me: Geez! You don't need to know my personal life!**

**Neoson: TELL ME NOW!**

**Me: NO! It will get here next chapter… then you'll know…**

**Neoson: Fine. Lets get on with the reviews…**

**Me: first review is from Lerryn**

XD lol omg you made my dare so funny!

Sorry Tekko - Will ice cream make it up to you (gives ice cream) lol

Really cute chapter by the way and thanks for updating so fast!

~x

**Tekko: (Glances at the ice-cream) Well… ( runs and takes the ice-cream) YES!**

**Me: your welcome! Next review is from Mew Mew Moon!**

Cream is pretty. :'D I loved this chapter! Yay! Creams alive. Haha, if a hand came out of the ground and grabbed my ankle I'd be like "WTF?! ZOMBIE!!" And I'd start spazzing out. XD

Truth or Dare

Okay, this question is very stupid... but I'll ask any way. :'D

Tekko: You have a crush on Neoson, right? And you love icecream. So, what icecream flavor would you consider Neoson? XD

I told you it was a stupid question. :'D

Neoson: Do you like what flavor Tekko called you?

Ice: Are you happy that Cream is alive again? And when a hand grabbed your ankle what were you thinking? XD

Adieu! :)

-winks and does peace sign-

(n.n)V

**Me: Thanks for enjoying the drawing! I will now change it to a drawing of Ice! (Note: not a very good drawing… had to draw quickly)**

**Random zombie: (crying) That's insulting…**

**Tekko: (Freaks out) AHHH! ( runs up, punches the zombie in the face, kicks it in the stomach, spits fire at it, runs to the kitchen and comes back with a butcher knife, stabs the zombie multiple times, then runs and hides behind the judging table.)**

**Me: uh….. Neoson?**

**Neoson: I'm on it!( drags the zombie out of the room and throws it in the trash) Don't worry mister zombie! He doesn't hate you! He just doesn't like you. **

**Zombie: good to… know?**

**Neoson: (walks back into the building) Okay! Time to continue answering questions!**

**Tekko: well… I'd have to say… strawberry-cherry! Because when I first turned into a person, I got hungry and Neoson got me a strawberry-cherry ice-cream cone and ice-cream has been my favorite food since! **

**Neoson: Yes… I choose my favorite ice-cream flavor and gave it to him… so yeah… I like that flavor..**

**Ice: of course I'm happy Cream is alive again! (starts to ramble about how much he likes Cream)**

**-Ten minutes later-**

**Me: okay… we get the point! Answer the second part of the question!**

**Ice: well I was thinking… "OMG! WHAT THE FUCK IT THIS! GET IT OFFFFFFF!" then I ran away… then when I noticed it was Cream I was like… "HORRAY! ITS CREAM!"**

**Me: well… see ya next time!**

**Me, Neoson, Tekko, Cream, and Ice: BYE!**

**Ice: check out that drawing of me!**


	6. pranks oh joy

**Me: HORAAY!!!! New Chapter!**

**Neoson: (glares)**

**Me: What?**

**Neoson: when is the 'stuff' you ordered getting here?**

**Me: hmm…. At the end of the chapter!**

**Neoson: Then why are we talking! ON TO THE CHAPTER! I want to figure out what it is!**

'_Where am I?' Cream wondered. 'Its pitch black… I can't see an inch in front of my nose… wait a minute… I'm asleep, being that I'm supposed to be dead, my mind must journey to other areas… but where is this. It's so hot, yet so cold. I'm sweating, yet shivering… huh? There is a light… but what is it… its coming closer… what's causing this light…………… FIRE!!!' Suddenly the fire engulfed her and she shrieked out in pain as she felt herself being burned…_

"Uhhh…" Cream slowly opened her eyes and she sat up. "What a strange dream…" She slid her legs over the edge of the bed before she stood up. She stumbled down the hall, rubbing her eyes and bumping into a few walls.

Finally she stumbled upon the main room. Pai was on the computer, Kisshu was lying on the floor, and Taruto and Ice were talking.

"G'mornin everyone." Cream greeted yawning and trying to wave, it always takes her awhile to return to normal after she just woke up.

"Hmph…" Pai was still upset that he was woken up at the middle of the night.

"Eh… Hi…" Kisshu was not really paying attention, he was playing his usual stupid sport of watching the fan go in circles.

"Hey." Taruto greeted.

"HI!" Ice waved. He was probably the person most awake, which is strange for someone who had to sleep upside down chained to the ceiling. Cream stumbled over to Taruto and Ice and plopped onto the floor.

"So… what'cha doing?" Cream yawned again.

"Planning a prank on Pai…" They whispered.

"Hmmm… can I help?"

"Sure!"

"Okay… I was thinking…" Cream began.

XXXXX 17 minutes later XXXXX

"Pai!" Cream called running up to him, "Ice and Taruto are planning a prank on you!"

Pai just sighed, "Awww… crud… not again… what are they planning this time?"

"I don't know much of the details, but it includes shoving a pie in your face."

"As always…"

"Yeah… they set the prank on the front exit of the kitchen and are watching from the inside… If I were you… I would go around the other way and scare them to death!" Cream chuckled, "Just imagining the look on their faces makes me laugh!"

Pai nodded and began to sneak around. When he got to the kitchen… no one was there… "Huh?" Pai whipped around and saw Cream, Ice, and Taruto.

Ice held a string connected to something over Pai's head. Taruto was eating popcorn while lying back in a chair. Cream stood with a button in hand.

"Bye-Bye!" Cream waved and Ice pulled the string. A bucket above Pai's head poured cranberry sauce all over his head. Then Cream pushed the button and another bucket poured graham cracker crumbs onto him.

"Now you're a pie!" Taruto exclaimed while laughing. He pointed at Pai and clutched his popcorn bag tighter, causing a couple of kernels to fall out.

"I hate you all…" That was all Pai mumbled before he teleported away to go wash the ingredients off of him.

"I need to head to the café! Can you take me there Ice?" Cream asked.

"Sure!" Ice grabbed her hand and teleported her to the café. When they got there… everyone was in their regular clothes.

Cream was confused, "Why aren't we working?"

Because," Ichigo explained, "We are going to the mall to get you some clothes, you can't wear the clothes you were buried in forever."

"Oh… okay." Cream looked over towards Ice, "Can Ice come too…? I mean, he just got his girlfriend back from the dead…"

"Sure! Why not?"

When they arrived at the mall, Cream was amazed at how much stuff was there, she had never been to a mall before. Her eyes wondered all over the place and settled on a pretzel shop. "Mmmm… pretzels…" she thought out loud.

"Huh? You want a pretzel? I can get you one… I have money." Ice offered.

"Um…" Cream was embarrassed that she accidentally said her thought out loud, "Sure… I guess."

Ice got her a pretzel and handed it to her. "Here!" he exclaimed with a smile.

Cream took the pretzel and ripped it in half, she took one half and handed it to Ice. "We can share!"

_**The surroundings are different… It's a kitchen… the only person there is Neoson. Neoson is making a tuna sandwich, when she is done, she walks out. When she enters the usual room, her jaw drops and she drops her sandwich. I'm helping direct a crane carrying giant slabs of glass.**_

**Me: your good… your good… a little more to the left… PERFECT!**

_**The crane drops the glass slabs, but luckily the glass doesn't break, the crane then leaves.**_

**Neoson: What… on… earth…?**

**Me: oh this is what I ordered! Un-breakable glass!**

**Neoson: Why!?**

**Me: (nervous) Uh… no reason…**

**Neoson: there has to be a reason… people don't pay 3000 dollars for un-breakable glass for no reason!**

**Me: I'm gunna build something okay!?**

**Neoson: Your gunna build something?**

**Me: Yes!**

**Neoson: What?**

**Me: a box!**

**Neoson: (Joking) what are you going to put someone in there and suffocate them?**

**Me: I'll have air holes…**

**Neoson: YOUR SERIOUSLY GOING TO PUT SOMEONE IN THERE!? WHO!!??**

**Me: you'll have to wait for after it's built!**

**Neoson: How long will that take?**

**Me: Uh… approximately… three chapters…**

**Neoson: (sighs) Fine… I'll wait… AS LONG AS IT AINT ME!**

**Me: don't worry, it isn't you!**

**Tekko: Hey, shouldn't we get on with the reviews?**

**Me: oh yeah! First review is from… Mew Mew Moon**

Loved it! :-)

Zombie: No offence... I just don't like zombie... -shudders- Resident Evil! -screams-

Tekko: -gives icecream-

Neoson: -gives picture of Naruto-

I had a pina coloda and a mai tai today! o.o

Uhh...

I bet if Kish was in Ice's place, and Ichigo was in Cream's place, he'd sleep in the bed with her. o.o XD

Ugh, I have to get off my laptop. My mom is scaring me. :3

UPDATE SOON! :-3

**Me: Zombie is gone… Tekko didn't like him.**

**Tekko: (rocking back and forth) Die zombie… DIE!... ICE-CREAM!**

**Neoson: (Runs and grabs picture and shoves it in her pocket before anyone gets to see what it is.)**

**Me: what was that?**

**Neoson: uh… SHOPPING LIST!**

**Me: Sure it is…**

**Ice: (rolling on the floor laughing holding his stomach) Oh my god! HaHaHa! That is so true! But I aint like Kisshu!**

**Me: Don't worry… my mom scares me too!**

**Cream: Well that was it for reviews with questions… so we are done here…**

**Me, Neoson, Tekko, Ice, and Cream: SEE YA!**


	7. necklaces?

_**I'm on top of a clear box, hammering a nail into one of the corners. I hop off the box and land next to Neoson and take a big gulp of water.**_

**Me: (sighs) its finished… and two chapters before I expected!**

**Neoson: So… question number one… HOW DO YOU HAMMER NAILS INTO AN UNBREAKABLE GLASS BOX!?**

**Me: With a hammer and nails… duh!**

**Neoson: But technically, you're breaking the glass.**

**Me: Then I have no clue…**

**Neoson: second question… now that the box is finished… who are you putting in it?**

**Me: that is still a surprise! I decided to play a game instead! It goes like this… Tekko, Cream, and Ice will be dangling by ropes! At the end of every chapter… I will push a button, and one of the ropes will break, letting the person fall into a pool… but here's the twist… the pool is always different… one day it may be jell-o the next it may be feathers… so it's an elimination game! Tekko! Cream! Ice! Will you play?**

**Tekko, Cream, and Ice: Sure!**

_**Cream, Ice, and Tekko are all dangling on a piece of wood, held up by ropes… it looks like a swing set.**_

**Me: all right! Now today's pool is…**

_**The floor opens up… and everyone's eyes widen.**_

**Me: A POOL OF ELECTRIC EELS! **

'_I'm at this place again… but this time I can see a little better… Hey! I see a person!' Cream attempted to walk up to the person and ask where she was, but the person walked away before she got a chance to talk to them._

'_Cream…'_

_That was weird… she heard someone say her name… but it sounded far away…_

'_Cream!'_

_There it is again…_

'_Cream! Your freaking me out are you okay?'_

_Ice!_

The darkness sank away as she saw a hand waving in front of her face. She blinked a few times and looked at Ice. His eyes were wide open, clouded with fear. After she blinked a few times, Ice's eyes returned to their normal, gentle way and a small smile appeared on his face, "you scared me for a bit there… what happened?"

"Oh… nothing… I guess I sorta' spaced out…"

Ice let out a relieved sigh, "Thank goodness, for a second I thought you were dead."

"Wait a minute… where's everyone else?"

"Oh, they went in there!" Ice to one store. He then grabbed her wrist and brought her inside. The second she was inside, the mews shoved her further into the store.

"Huh? W-Wait…!"

"It's okay!" Ice called after her, "I'll be out here on the bench!"

Cream was soon shoved into a small stall and clothes were thrown over the door.

The first outfit that was thrown at her was a dark blue T-Shirt with sky-blue swirls and a simple pair of blue jeans. Then she was given a plum-purple colored dress. She also went through a pink fuzzy shirt and red skirt… a light green shirt with a teal skirt… and a yellow short-sleeved shirt with yellow shorts. You could obviously tell who chose what.

Cream put her old clothes on and told them that she would choose her own clothes. She ended up taking a long-sleeved shirt, the body of the shirt was orange and the sleeves were white and thin, almost see-through. She also had a pair of simple blue jeans.

After she bought the clothes she started to run over to where the bench was.

"Ice! I got my clothes, so we can head back to the café and… Ice?" He wasn't there. "Guys! Ice is gone!"

"Don't worry Cream!" Ichigo reassured her, "he probably got bored and decided to wander around. I highly doubt he left the mall."

"Well, let's go look for Ice-onii-chan NaNoDa!" Pudding said before running off. Pudding lead the group with Cream right behind her, and Ichigo at the end. Lettuce, Mint, and Zakuro stayed behind.

XXXXX With Ice XXXXX

Ice carried a small bag in his hand. He looked up at the huge map and sighed. "It's so confusing… so many miniature stores… then there's the different floors… I wouldn't be able to figure out where I was if it weren't for the 'You Are Here' arrow… I don't know where that bench was…"

XXXXX With the others XXXXX

Cream was worried, she hated being separated from Ice.

"There he is NaNoDa!" Pudding yelled and pointed at Ice whom was still trying to comprehend what the map was explaining.

Cream ran up to him and began to hug the life out of him. "Oh! Ice! Where did you go? I thought you disappeared or something!"

"Geez… calm down Cream… you know I would never leave you behind…"

Cream nodded in agreement and her eyes drifted over to the little bag Ice was holding. "What's that?"

"Oh! I was wandering around and came across this one store and saw this necklace and thought you might like it!" He pulled out necklace from the bag. It had a thin silver chain with a big tear-shaped gem. **(A/N: take your pointer finger and touch your thumb with it… it should make a tear shape… that's how big the gem was!) **"It's the same color as your eyes!" he stated simply, and the gem was, infact, the same color as her eyes.

"Oh! Thank you Ice!" Cream replied hugging him once more. "This'll be one of my most cherished items! I'll almost never take it off!"

**Me: and now to eliminate someone!! **

_**I push a button and Tekko's rope snaps and he falls into the pool of electric eels… multiple screams are heard as well as zapping noises. Moments later Tekko jumps out of the pool, one eel is still zapping him and biting his ear… Neoson sighs and yanks the eel off Tekko's ear and throws it back into the pool. Tekko is on the brink of tears as water is dripping from his hair. He sneezes a few times and begins to shiver. Neoson brings him back a towel.**_

**Neoson: We're sorry Tekko…**

_**Tears are flowing from his eyes. Neoson wraps the towel around him and gives him a bear hug before handing him an ice-cream cone.**_

**Neoson: Is there anything we can do to make you feel better?**

**Tekko: hug me again?**

_**Neoson gives him another hug and Tekko's face turns beet-red.**_

**Tekko: I'm feeling better now.**

**Me: I'm sorry Tekko…**

**Neoson: well we need to get on with the reviews!!**

**Me: Your right! Our first review is from… Rawrrr It'ss Meggerss XDXDXD ( Previously know as Mew Mew Moon –Dang woman!!! You change your name like, once every month!!!) (You're one of my favorite reviewers! Along with Lerryn)**

lol! I loved it! :-) Can't wait for the next chapter!

Who are you putting in a non-breakable glass box?!? o.o

That prank was great! XD

(gives ice-cream to everyone)

XD

**Me: Sorry that I can't tell you who I'm putting in the unbreakable glass box!**

**Tekko: MINE! (Takes all of the ice-cream)**

**Me: What? He deserves to have all of it for what we did to him earlier…**

**Neoson: That's all we have for today!**

**Me: In our next chapter we shall learn what that weird place Cream keeps seeing is and who is going to be put in the unbreakable glass box!!!**

**Me, Tekko, Neoson, Cream, and Ice: BYE!!!!**

**Me: also I have a drawing of me, Neoson, Tekko, Cream, and Ice watching a scary movie… I shall change my account picture to show the drawing… the only problem is that I can't show the whole thing… so I am showing person by person… also what they say is backwards so I shall have to write what they say… the first person shown will be Neoson… she says "Oh… My… Gosh…"**


	8. Nightmares and school!

**Me: Yay! This is the chapter that we figure out who is going in the unbreakable glass box!!! It's either Cream or Ice! Now also… we get to figure out what that strange place is that Cream keeps having visions of…**

**Neoson: Shouldn't we tell them what the mystery pool-**

_**Neoson is cut off by Tekko sneezing.**_

**Neoson: Oh yeah… Tekko caught a cold from the eel pool…**

**Tekko: (Sneezes) Yup! (Sneezes) **

**Me: well anyways… today's pool is… SQUEEZE CHEESE!**

**Neoson, Cream, and Ice: SQUEEZE CHEESE!? **

**Me: Yah! Ya'know the fake cheese in a squeezable can!**

**Neoson: But why squeeze cheese?! **

**Me: Cuz I don't want to have another incident like with what happened to Tekko…**

**Tekko: (sneezes) sneeze cheese?**

**Neoson: No! Squeeze cheese!**

**Me: whatever! Lets just get on with the chapter!**

'_This place is so weird…' Cream wondered as she walked around in the dark. She thought she saw some one, 'Huh? That's weird… I thought I saw someone with pointy horns and a pointy tail, must have been imagining it…'_

_She approached the man and tapped him on the shoulder, 'Excuse me! My name's Cream! What's yours and can you tell me where I am?'_

_The man whipped around and glared at her, hate clearly visible in his eyes. 'My name is Masaya Aoyama… welcome to hell!'_

Cream woke up screaming. She turned towards the door just in time to see Ice kick the door open and come running in screaming, "Cream! Cream! I'm Here! What's wrong and-" Ice tripped over his own foot and fell to the ground, Cream couldn't help but laugh. "I landed on my face…" Ice complained. After Ice got up off of the floor he asked, "What's wrong? Why were you screaming?"

"Oh!" _'I'd better not tell him about that creepy dream… I don't want him to worry…' _"I just had a nightmare…"

Ice just frowned before he hugged her and whispered, "It's okay…"

Cream couldn't help but think, _'He's so sweet… he feels bad for me when normally, no one would care…' _Cream then looked at the clock, 7:59 a.m. … 7:59 a.m.!! "AHHHHH!!! I'M GUNNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!"

"Huh?" Ice was confused. "Why?"

"Being that I'm alive again, I'm going to need to attend school! Ice! Out! Now! I need to change!"

"Okay!" With that, Ice ran out and shut the door behind him.

XXXXX Five minutes later XXXXX

"Ice!!!! You need to teleport me to Ichigo's house!!!" Cream screamed running down the hall. When she found Ice, he was in a disguise much like his old one. He wore his grey hat with the patch that was green-blue with dark-blue polka dots, he also wore his red hooded jacket, but he was wearing a school uniform. "Huh?" Now it was Cream's turn to be confused.

"I'm coming with you!"

"Um… okay…" Cream wasn't too sure about that.

"Alright then!" Ice grabbed her wrist and then teleported them to Ichigo's house. Cream ran to the door and was about to knock when the door swung open and Ichigo rammed into Cream and they fell to the floor laughing.

"This is just how we met and I learned that I was a mew mew!" Cream laughed.

"Yeah!" Ichigo giggled, her voice then became confused. "Except… Ice… wasn't… there?"

"Oh! He wants to attend school with us! Is that okay with you?"

Ice gave a big grin and gave the peace sign, which made Cream and Ichigo laugh.

"Fine by me!" Ichigo said and they then proceeded to walk towards the school.

XXXXX

"Oh… My… God…!!!!!!!!!!" Tashi screamed running towards Cream. "Cream! Is that you!? They said you were dead! I went to your funeral!"

Cream was good at acting and came up with a lie fast. "Oh yeah… that was my cousin…" Cream muttered sadly, fake tears rolling down her cheeks. "I was out of town when it happened… she was robbed and killed… we had similar names and looked sort of like twins… sometimes people would mix us up…" Cream gave a bittersweet laugh. "I… I just wish I had the chance to say goodbye…"

"I'm so sorry…" Tashi whispered sadly, "Oh! I got to go tell everyone that your back and… wait… why were you gone for four years?"

"My parents thought that this was no longer a safe town, so we moved out. I didn't want to feel the pain of having to say goodbye to everyone, so we left quietly. After four years of begging to move back, they finally caved in and now here I am!"

XXXXX 30 minutes later XXXXX

"Alright!" Cream cheered, "First day of school! My classes are… First-Science: Room 401, Second-History: Room 206, Third-Language Arts: Room 309, Fourth-Math: Room 377, Fifth-Lunch, Sixth-P.E., and Seventh-Elective: Room 108… what about you Ice?"

"Hmmm… well… I've got math in room 406 for first… Second is history room 206… third is science room 308… fourth is language arts room 309… fifth is lunch… sixth is P.E. and seventh is elective room 108."

"Okay!" Cream took his paper and compared his with hers. "We have history together, lunch, P.E., and elective! Yeah! We got most of our classes together! Yeah!"

Suddenly the ground began to rumble…

'_Oh no! My fan boy committee is back!'_ Cream quickly grabbed Ice's hand and began to run, "Come on Ice!" but Ice stayed still.

"What's wrong Cream?"

"It's just, tons of boys would always follow me around and ask for dates… They wouldn't take no for an answer!"

The boys ran around the corner and started yelling for dates and coming closer. Ice took one glance at Cream's scarred expression before turning into protection mode. He brought her close to him and in a protective hug before he turned towards the group and glared at them, his ice-blue eyes burning a hole in their minds. His glare was so full of hatred that any passer by would think that Ice would kill them any second.

**Me: I must make this short! **

**Neoson: Why?**

**Me: I only have a couple minutes on the computer!**

_**I push a button and Cream falls into a pool of squeeze cheese!**_

**Me: there's your answer! Ice is the one going into the unbreakable glass box!**

**Ice: What!? Why!? I don't want to be put in a box and tortured!**

**Me: You're not going to be tortured… you're being put in there for protection.**

**Ice: Protection?**

**Me: I'll explain next chapter. Time for reviews, first review is from Rawrrr It'ss Meggerss XDXDXD**

Loved it! :-) Dang! That's a big gem. :-3

Aww... Poor Tekko! -gives more icecream-

Tekko is kawaii XDXD

Too bad the pool had eels and not ice cream. X3

Neoson!! Give Tekko a hug and keep hugging him.

-zombie runs in-

AHH! ZOMBIE! -hits it with giant evil metal hammer of doom- :-3

Okay, you can stop hugging him Neoson.

Update soon! :-)

**Tekko: (sneezes) Thanks… (takes ice-cream)**

**Neoson: okay (goes and gives Tekko a huge hug)**

**Zombie: RUN AWAY!**

**Me: GO AWAY! (Puts up a barrier around building) There! Now he can't come back.**

**Neoson: (stops hugging Tekko and Tekko just stands there frozen in place) Tekko?**

**Me: next review is from Apples Onatree!**

Awesome chapter!

Tekko: How much do you love icecream on a scale of one to ten?

Ice: What if you got lost in a forest, you couldn't teleport, you couldn't fly, and you were looking for Cream what would you do?

Neoson: Hug Tekko again

Apples Onatree

**Tekko: (still shocked from being hugged by Neoson) e-e-eleven**

**Ice: I'd chop down the trees!**

**Neoson: I don't know if he can stand another hug… well… only one way to find out… (Neoson goes and hugs Tekko again… when she lets go he falls to the floor unconscious.)**

**Me: next review is from FireFox309!**

Hey, MewMewCreme! Awsome story! I read mew mew Cream and almost cried, and i dont cry easily! Ahem. Anyhoo... Loved the drawing of Cream! I made my own mew, Mew Chahiro! She is an all orange mew with her hair in a ponytail, an is fused with red legged pademelon DNA! (a type of wallaby. Look it up on google. So CUTE!) Neoson is awsome! An Tekko... Well...Um... I have icecream! Strawberry chery! Yay! Well, see ya!

FireFox309

**Tekko: (pops up off the ground) Ice-Cream?! (takes the ice-cream cone)**

**Me: okay I'm almost out of time! Okay I have a picture of me Neoson, Tekko, Cream, and Ice watching a scary movie. I've already shown Neoson… I'm not going to show me… so next is Tekko! He is screaming, "run away!" I will put that up as my account picture now. Also! I have a question! should Neoson be with Naruto or Tekko? Answer in your reviews! Now! I was wondering… I am having a some-what contest! You can send it in by PM or review! Try to write a quick story with Tekko, Neoson, Cream, or Ice! You can pair anyone with anyone! You can put other characters in it (Even you!) and you can have all of them in it! Also write what you think they look like! Good luck!**

**Me, Cream, Ice, Neoson, and Tekko: BYE!**


	9. Sunsets

**Me: hi everyone!**

**Neoson: we return!**

**Tekko: Hi!!!**

**Me: yeah… Tekko got better! He doesn't have the flu anymore!**

**Tekko: (Points out to the air) ON TO THE STORY!!!!**

Cream headed to science and Ice went to math.

'_This is SO boring…' _Cream thought as she listened to the teacher.

Meanwhile… Ice wasn't thinking anything because of the fact that he had fallen asleep. Ice woke up to the sound of the bell, a piece of paper stuck to his forehead. "Huh!? Wha…"

"That means go to your next class Ice…" the teacher replied.

Ice just smiled and walked out the door with the piece of paper still stuck to his forehead. When he met up with Cream to go to their next class, she began laughing. "What?" Ice was confused.

Cream shook her head and took the piece of paper off of Ice's forehead. "There was a piece of paper on your head." They then walked into the classroom holding hands.

"Alright everyone!" the teacher exclaimed, "It appears we have two new students! Well!" She then turned towards Cream and Ice. "My name is miss Velbronze, might I know your name miss?"

"Oh, my name is Noyuki, Cream."

"And yours sir?"

"Ice…"

The teacher was confused, "No, your full name, what is your last name?"

"I don't know, I don't have any parents…"

"Well… then I will just call you by your first name." Miss Velbronze then began to look around the room for empty seats. "Noyuki-san, there is an empty seat next to Momomiya-san." She pointed at Ichigo.

Cream sat down next to Ichigo, "Hey Ichigo!"

"Hey Cream!" They then faced back up front to the teacher.

"Hmmm… there is also another empty seat next to Noyuki-san."

When Ice sat down, he noticed that Cream seemed a little annoyed, "What's wrong Cream?" he whispered.

"Oh… its just I hate being called by my last name." Cream then raised her hand, "Velbronze-sensei? Can you just call me Cream instead of using my last name?"

"That's fine by me Cream-san."

Not much happened in history, they just introduced themselves to the class and figured out the class rules. Then, when the bell rang, Cream headed to Language Arts and Ice went to Science, then Cream went to Math as Ice went to Language Arts, and finally they met up at lunch.

"So… did you have anyone else you know in any classes?" Ice asked Cream.

"Yeah! In language Arts, Lettuce is in the row two rows ahead of me! Also I have Tashi in my fourth period class."

"Hmmm… I have Tashi in my third period class, and Ichigo and Mint in my fourth period Language Arts class."

The rest of the school day was pretty boring. They had P.E. , anytime someone was about to hurt Cream in dodge ball, Ice would jump in front, catch the ball, and throw it hard at the person who threw the ball originally, thus having them fall to the ground. Then they had elective, drama, which was boring.

After school, Ichigo, Cream, Mint, Lettuce, and Ice went to the café. The mews worked while Ice just stayed at a table waiting for closing time, helping anytime the café got to crowded or they needed a little extra help.

XXX Meanwhile XXX

"So…" A woman's voice echoed through the darkness, "You want me to kill them?"

"Yes…" Masaya's voice responded, "I want you to kill them… they will pay for what they did…"

"How should I make them die? Quick and painless? Slow with excruciating pain? Make their lives miserable then kill them?"

Masaya smirked, "I like the last option."

"I leave on your command…"

"Go Brownie… go kill them…"

XXX At The Café XXX

Cream sighed as she collapsed into a chair. "Augh… what a tiring day…" Ice just laughed as Cream had almost passed out in the chair. "its not funny…" she mumbled.

Ice just chuckled a little more before asking, "Wanna go to the park?"

"Sure!"

XXXXXX

"So… this is the outside world…" A girl with short jet-black hair said. She wore red ribbons on both sides of her head, a blood red shirt, a black skirt, black sandals, and had blood red eyes, her name… Brownie. "Now to find them and make their lives miserable before I kill them… what was their names again? Oh yeah! Cream and Ice!"

XXXXXX

"So…" Cream asked as the two sat down on a hill. "Why did you want to come out here?"

"Look around…"

Cream looked towards the baron hills and the sun sinking before it. Amber leaves gliding through the air. But the sky was the most beautiful part, the mixtures of gold, amber, maroon, violet, and a deep navy-blue.

"It's beautiful…" Cream whispered, for some reason, when you see something as beautiful as what she just saw, you feel like whispering, as though your voice would make it go away.

"Mmhm…" Ice nodded slightly in agreement, "now close your eyes…"

Cream did as told and she could hear cicadas chirping and crickets humming in perfect symphony, the leaves rustling, them, the slight sound of water running in the stream at the bottom of the hill. A small smile crept on her face, it was just wonderful out here.

Her eyes shot open as she felt something warm on her lips. She couldn't see the hills anymore, fore something was in the way, actually, some_**one.**_ Ice's eyes were closed, his lips pressed against hers. He had kissed her, but this was special, this was their first kiss.

Ice pulled away and stared at the sunset again, eyes glistening with the golden sliver on the hill, which was what was visible of the sun. Cream just starred at him, a slight blush on her face, wondering why he had kissed her all of a sudden. Ice turned towards her and looked at her questioning expression. He tilted his head to the side a bit as if asking what was wrong, he hadn't even realized that he had kissed her. Slowly a dark blush appeared on his cheeks, reality had finally sunk in, he just realized that he had kissed her.

"S-S-Sorry! I didn't mean to kiss you! I don't know why I did and-"

"Its okay…" Cream whispered, a gentle smile on her lips, "I don't mind…"

Ice nodded and turned his attention back towards the sunset, the colors were fading now, they were almost gone.

Cream rested her head on his shoulder as she clutched his arm, then her eyelids became heavy. It was becoming harder and harder for her to keep her eyes open, soon she fell asleep.

Ice waved a hand in her face, when she didn't respond, he knew that she was asleep. He carefully picked her up and teleported to the café. "Everyone… see you tomorrow…" he whispered as not to wake Cream up. He then teleported to the ship, placed Cream on her bed, and began to walk out the door.

**Me: okay, first off… Before everyone yells at me… I know I suck at writing romantic scenes… to me… romance is like a duck… you're supposed to throw acorns at it, then, when someone asks who is throwing acorns at the duck, your supposed to point at your best friend next to you and yell "SHE DID IT!" (I was joking… I do not throw acorns at ducks… and I'm not encouraging you to!)**

**Neoson: yeah… the contest is still going on! So far we have only had one entry… xoxo Werepire xoxo… the contest is still going, and will end… hmmm… when will it end?**

**Me: chapter 12!**

**Neoson: Okay so check out the review by xoxo Werepire xoxo!**

Loved it! =)

I already said this is my story, but I'll say it again! =) TEKKOXNEOSON FOREVER! =D

(pushes Neoson ontop of Tekko and their lips touch for a second) 0=3 Wasn't me. Hope I didn't kill Tekko. ^-^'

TEKKO! ICECREAM! (holds out icecream)

I'll go untie and ungag you three in my story now. (gives Tekko a punch bowl to throw on someone's head)

My birthday is in 10 days! =)

Okay, little story! =) It sucks 'cause I'm not fully awake and it's only 7:50am. Naruto fan-girl... DON'T KILL ME! D= If you even try I'll push Tekko and Ice infront of me! XDXD

UPDATE SOON! =)

**Me: I know… I didn't put her story down…. That's because I'm lazy… so PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!! Go to the reviews and read her story.**

**Tekko: I liked that story…. ICE-CREAM!!! (Grabs the ice-cream cone) THANK YOU!**

**Me, Neoson, and Tekko: Hurray! No more being bound and gagged!**

**Tekko: (he holds the punchbowl and glances at me, then Neoson, Ice, and finally Cream.) I need to dump this punchbowl on someone's head… so… (he dumps the punchbowl on himself!?) I could NEVER dump the punch bowl on Neoson, if I dumped it on the authoress… then I would get hit with a giant inflatable hammer, if I dumped it on Ice… then Ice would get mad… and if I dumped it on Cream… Ice would hurt me. So I dumped it on my head because I know I won't hurt me!**

**Me: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!**

**Neoson: next review is from daydreamqueen**

Heyo! ;D

NEOSON MUST BE WITH TEKKO!

Or I'll zap the world with a ray gun that destroys all the planet's ice-cream! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Here everyone, enjoy what could be your last ice-creams ever! (Gives everybody super ice-cream, a mixture of all possible ice-cream flavors)

C-ya! (Does peace sign and disappears in a shower of blue sparkles)

**Tekko: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! THE ICE-CREAM!!!!! Why? WHY!? (Glances at the super ice-cream) yum… (he then forgets the past threat!)**

**Ice: so… why am I going to be put in an unbreakable glass box again?**

**Me: for your protection!**

**Ice: from what?**

**Me: the crowd and the reviewers! Next chapter… everyone is going to hate you!**

**Ice: WHAT!?**

**Me: yup! Now get in that box now cuz we wont have time to put you in there next chapter!**

**Ice: (slowly walks into the box)**

**Me: Oh! Your probably going to need some food! (holds out a jumbo bag of cat food)**

**Ice: cat food?**

**Me: its all we have… now this box is only lockable from the inside! So lock that door!**

**Ice: (locks the door) why is everyone going to hate me?**

**Me: I can't tell you that… well good luck! BYE! (I leave and Neoson, and Tekko, follow me.)**

**Cream: don't worry! I'll stay here!**

**Me: (calling from around the corner) Cream! Hurry up!**

**Cream: (sighs) see you next chapter Ice! I promise I won't hate you.**

**Me: (calling from around the corner) Yes you will!**

**Ice: (sighs) I'm doomed aren't I?**

**Me: (from around the corner) Yup!**


	10. Frozen Hearts

**_I am rolling a cart full of rotten tomatoes through the crowd._**

**Me: GET YOUR ROTTEN TOMATOES! 25 CENTS A PIECE! GET 'EM WHILE THEY'RE ROTTEN!!!!**

**Neoson: what are you doing?**

**Me: (grins) making a profit!**

**Neoson: (looks into the cart) you do know you ran out, don't you?**

**Me: oh darn…**

**Ice: (crying in the box) Please don't hate me everyone! I don't even know what I've done yet!!**

**Me: Well… I am going to answer reviews FIRST!**

**Neoson: this review is from Apples Onatree!**

Good job!

Tekko: On a scale of twenty to two how much iceceam do you want?

Ice: On a scale of twenty to two how much do you actually love Cream? I don't care if it doesn't make sense because twenty to two sounds better...

Icecream for everyone!

Apples Onatree

**Tekko: Wait? Is that how many scoops of ice-cream I want? AS MANY IN THE WORLD AS POSSIBLE!!!! But if twenty is as high as I can go… then twenty!**

**Ice: Is fifty a possible answer?**

**Tekko: (takes everyone's ice-cream… except for Ice's cuz he can't get in the box) YUM!**

**Neoson: Next review is from xoxo Werepire xoxo!**

Loved it!! =)

OMC! I'm going to hate Ice?! It's hard for me to hate anyone, so he probably does something VERY bad. D=

ICE! WHAT DID YOU DO?!? =3

Update soon! =)

**Ice: (crying) I don't even know!**

**Me: Well… let's find out shall we?**

Cream yawned and was about to step out of bed when she noticed that Ice was asleep on the floor. "AAAAHHHHH!!!!" Cream screamed, its not everyday you wake up and someone is asleep on the floor next to your bed.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!" Ice screamed as well. He covered his ears with his hands and began to roll on the floor. After Cream stopped screaming, Ice was still rolling on the ground with his hands over his ears.

"What?" Cream asked.

"Big ears remember?" Ice explained and removed his hands from his ears.

"Oh yeah… sorry…" Cream smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay…" Ice reassured her.

"Why were you on the floor next to my bed anyways?"

"Oh!" Ice began, "While we were sitting on the hill, you fell asleep, so I teleported to the café to say goodbye, then I teleported you on the ship and put you on your bed. As I was leaving I passed out on the floor, it takes a lot of energy to teleport someone twice in a row…"

"Okay! I'll see you in a little bit, I need to gather up my stuff." Cream waved.

Ice just nodded and walked out of the room and headed to the main room, today was the day Cream was going to move in with Ichigo, her parents were coming back today.

XXXXX

When Cream stepped into the main room, it looked like something had blown up. Kisshu, Taruto, and Pai were half-conscious on the floor. She ran to the closest person, Taruto.

"Taruto!? What happened here!?"

"Ice…" was all Taruto could mutter.

"Oh no! Ice! Where is he!? Is he okay!?"

"Ice… he… he…"

"Yes!?"

"He tried to cook!"

Cream lost her worried expression and she glared at Taruto, "And what's wrong with that?"

"The thing he cooked, it blew up! He still made us eat it!" Taruto burst into tears, "I had to eat it before it ate me!!!" Taruto coughed a few times and fell to the floor unconscious.

Cream ran into the kitchen to find Ice. He was unconscious, ashes all over him and bits of exploded who-knows-what, along with smoke which still hung in the air.

Cream grabbed a hold on his shoulders and began to shake him until his eyes slowly opened. "What did you try to cook!?"

Ice grinned, "bowls of cereal…"

Cream just sighed, life is weird like this sometimes.

XXXXX

"See ya soon!" Cream waved to Ice.

"We meet at the park at three okay?"

"Okay!"

Ice teleported away and Cream knocked on Ichigo's front door. "Come on in!" Ichigo said closing the door behind Cream and running up the stairs. "This is my room!" Ichigo pointed towards a room covered in pink and red. "And here's yours!" Ichigo pointed towards the room across from hers, it was orange and white.

XXXXX

Later in the day, Cream was walking off to the park to find Ice. She wasn't wearing her necklace, instead she was carrying it in her hand.

When she turned a corner, she saw two people on her and Ice's favorite bench. _'Oh well, we'll just sit on the hill.' _The boy on the bench kissed the girl next to him. _'That guy has the same hair color as Ice… but there is no way that's Ice…' _yet the more she looked at the boy, the more she questioned. The bands tying his hair at the side of his head, each a forest green, just like Ice. The gray baseball hat with the significant green-blue, dark-blue polka-dotted patch. The red hooded jacket. Exactly the same as Ice… they were even the same height.

Cream felt her body go numb, and the necklace slipped from her fingers. The only thing breaking the silence was the sound of the fragile piece of jewelry, her once most prized position, shattering on the ground. The pieces, so fine as glitter, shown in the sun.

The boy turned to see what made the noise. Cream's heart skipped a beat and tears began to stream down her cheeks as she saw the boy's eyes… ice-blue eyes. Only one person in the world, or any world for that matter, had eyes like that, one person, his name…

"Ice…" Cream whispered, 'No… No he wouldn't, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…" Suddenly she screamed, "**_NNNOOO!!!!!_**" She then turned and ran.

"Cream! Wait!" Ice yelled and began to run after her. But she wouldn't stop, her heart was broken, shattered, torn, her heart felt cold, her heart was frozen.

Frozen Hearts…

_** The crowd is throwing rotten tomatoes at the unbreakable glass box. Suddenly one crowd member throws a knife… which chips the glass. Suddenly the crowd goes on the stage and attempts to open the box… Ice is screaming in fear.**_

**Me: Are they trying to chew through the box?**

**Neoson: it appears so.**

**Me: you know what… let's just end this chapter now….**

**Tekko: BYE!**


	11. Frozen Dreams

_**Ice is, luckily, alive, the box is not broken, although multiple scratches are on it, the crowd is back in there seats… yet still glaring at Ice.**_

**Ice: (crying) Please! Leave me alone! (Collapses to the ground and curls into a ball.)**

**Me: yet again… we will answer reviews First! Next chapter things will be back to normal.**

**Tekko: Wait! Where is Cream?**

**Me: she left… she doesn't want to be anywhere near him… (points at Ice)**

**Neoson; Anyways… first review is from Shining Valkyrie**

OMG!

The crowd is gonna kill Ice...!

-gives Tekko icecream for no reason-

Um...

Neoson, if I give you a flame thrower, will you kill the angry people X3 -is holding flame thrower-

And also, here you go MewMewCreme -gives her a cookie for no reason-

**Crowd: YES WE ARE!! **

**Ice: help me… (Cowers in fear)**

**Tekko: (obtains the ice-cream and is about to lick it, but Neoson takes it away) Huh?**

**Neoson: a flame thrower would take to long… I got something better! Tekko? You want your ice-cream back?**

**Tekko: Yes!**

**Neoson: I will give it to you if you burn these people!**

**Tekko: (thinks for awhile) Okay! (Inhales deeply and spits fire which engulfs the whole crowd… the crowd then runs while still on fire) Can I have my ice-cream now?**

**Neoson: Yes! (Hands Tekko back his ice-cream) See the benefits of having a fire demon as your best friend?**

**Me: (takes the cookie) Hooray for giving food to people for no apparent reason! Also… you know you all can just call me Plushie! (Takes a bite of the cookie then puts it in her pocket) I'll save the rest of this for later… next review is from xoxo Werepire xoxo (you know… you change your name so often that from now on I'll just call you Meg!)**

Oh. My. Carlisle.

ICE! YOU BAKA! WHO THE HELL WERE YOU KISSING?! -hugs Cream-

Update soon! -glares at Ice- Baka! First you blow up cereal then you cheat of Cream?! -tries to open box to beat up Ice- XDXDXD

**Ice: (cowers in the opposing corner from which Meg is trying to rip open the box) AHHH! (Meg manages to bend the corner)**

**Me: wow… I didn't even know that was possible…**

**Ice: (crying) Stop yelling at me everyone… you haven't even heard my side of the story yet…**

**Me: We also had a review from RebeccaLeigh16**

HOW COULD ICE DO THAT?!??!

Shame on you Ice!

(throws rotten tomato at him)

oh, and this story rocks!

Tekko: Would you keep eating ice cream even after you had an ice cream head ache (hands Tekko ice cream)

Oh and a bit of advice for you Ice, if the crowd chews through the box, RUN OR DIE!

**Ice: (crying) you haven't even heard my side of the story yet! Please stop yelling at me everyone… (The tomato smashes on the box) **

**Me: Thank you for enjoying my story (Has a huge grin on her face)**

**Neoson: Well… let's find out shall we! TEKKO! ALL YOU CAN EAT ICE-CREAM BUFFET! **

**Tekko: YEAH!!! (Starts to eat ice-cream) OW! BRAIN-FREEZE! Oh well… (Eats more ice-cream)**

**Neoson: okay…**

**Ice: Please don't chew through the box! AHHH! (Runs but smashes into the back wall of the box)**

**Me: we also got a review from daydreamqueen… but we won't show it till the end of the chapter, because she figured it out! She knows what really happened! Oh yeah… Ice you can come out of the box now…**

**Ice: (comes out of the box) Can I see the review? (Reads the review) … (hugs daydreamqueen) FINALLY! SOMEONE UNDERSTANDS!**

**Me: we need to get on with the story.**

Ice was sleeping contently on the floor, he thought he was in the hallway where he normally slept.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!" Cream screamed.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!" Ice screamed as well. He covered his ears with his hands and began to roll on the floor. After Cream stopped screaming, Ice was still rolling on the ground with his hands over his ears.

"What?" Cream asked.

"Big ears remember?" Ice explained and removed his hands from his ears.

"Oh yeah… sorry…" Cream smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay…" Ice reassured her.

"Why were you on the floor next to my bed anyways?"

"Oh!" Ice began, "While we were sitting on the hill, you fell asleep, so I teleported to the café to say goodbye, then I teleported you on the ship and put you on your bed. As I was leaving I passed out on the floor, it takes a lot of energy to teleport someone twice in a row…"

"Okay! I'll see you in a little bit, I need to gather up my stuff." Cream waved.

Ice just nodded and walked out of the room and headed to the main room, today was the day Cream was going to move in with Ichigo, her parents were coming back today. As he stepped into the main room… he got a bright idea that wasn't so bright.

"I'm gunna make breakfast!" he exclaimed happily.

XXXXX

"What is it?" Taruto questioned the bowl of grey sludge in front of him.

"It's cereal… now eat it! I gotta' make sure it tastes good before I give some to Cream" Ice replied setting two more bowls of 'cereal' in front of Kisshu and Pai.

Taruto picked up a spoon, but he wasn't sure, so he put the spoon down and picked up a fork. He glanced at the fork, then the bowl, and back at the fork. _'I should be on the safe side…' _Taruto thought putting the fork down and grasping a knife in his hand. He was about to poke the disturbed-looking-brown-grey-sludge-in-a-bowl, which Ice _claimed _to be cereal, when the sludge jumped at him. "!" Taruto fell back in his chair.

"Wha?" Ice wondered why Taruto was afraid of his cooking.

"That thing is trying to kill me!"

"Come on Taruto! Please! I need you guys to eat it so I can be sure it's not deadly!"

The other three aliens went wide-eyed. Pai quickly exclaimed, "I'm the smart one so I ain't eating this 'stuff' first! Kisshu! You eat it!"

"No way!" Kisshu retaliated, "I got a girlfriend! I ain't eatin' it!"

Their eyes settled on Taruto.

"Fine…" Taruto gave in, "If I die… tell Pudding I loved her…" Taruto glanced at Kisshu, whom had a big smirk on his face. "AND THAT'S ONLY IF I DIE!"

" it…" Kisshu cursed under his breath.

"Taruto picked up a spoonful of sludge and placed it in his mouth, his eyes started to water at the horrid taste.

"So?" Ice asked after Taruto managed to choke the stuff down, "How's it taste?"

"Disgu-" Kisshu smacked Taruto in the back of the head. "I mean delicious!"

Ice's eyes lit up, "Really!?"

"Yeah…" Taruto let out a fake smile.

Ice's cheerful gaze turned towards Kisshu and Pai. "Your turn!"

"Uh…" Pai tried to reason his way out of this. "We already know it tastes great… so I don't need to eat it!"

Ice's smile turned to a frown, 'But if it tastes good, wouldn't you want to eat it?"

"Face it Pai…" Kisshu whispered, "There's no way out of this… we must face our destiny and eat this… well… stuff…"

After the two finished their bowls, Ice exclaimed, 'I'm gunna go make some more! Be right back!" He then ran into the kitchen.

When the other three aliens were sure Ice was out of view, they passed out from sheer stomach problems. Seconds later, a large explosion erupted from the kitchen.

Ice awoke from being brutally shaken.

"What did you try to cook!?" Cream asked him.

"Bowls of cereal…" Ice felt very embarrassed.

XXXXX

"See ya soon!" Cream waved to Ice.

"We meet at the park at three okay?"

"Okay!" Cream nodded. Ice then teleported away.

XXXXX

It was 2:50, ice showed up early so he wouldn't be late. As he was sitting on his and Cream's favorite bench, a girl came and sat next to him, she had blood red eyes.

"Hello Ice…" She said, her voice sounded cruel.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Ice asked, a little worried.

The girl just grinned. "Brownie, but that's not important… what is, is that we have Cream held hostage, a knife to her throat… one word from me and she's dead."

"I-I don't believe you!"

Brownie smirked and pulled out a tape recorder. "Ice!" The tape recorder played Cream's voice.

"No…" Tears formed at the corners of his eyes, "I-I'll do anything you want! Just don't hurt Cream!"

"okay… I will explain why afterwards…" Brownie saw Cream turn the corner, and another grin spread across her face. "My request is simple… Kiss me…"

"WHAT!?"

"Do it or Cream dies!"

Ice just sighed and shut his eyes, this was hell to him. Then he kissed her and soon he heard something like glass shatter. He turned and saw Cream and smiled… she was okay! She wasn't hurt! But the smile on his face disappeared once he saw the expression on her face, her eyes showed anger, sadness, betrayal, but what hurt the most was seeing tears run down her cheeks.

Brownie whispered in Ice's ear, "I didn't have her hostage… she saw you kiss me… she probably hates you now… she will never believe you… oh, and congratulations, your relationship is now ruined…" Brownie then stood up and walked away.

"Shit…" Ice muttered under his breath. He then heard Cream scream.

"_**NNNNOOOO!!!!**_" Cream then turned and ran.

"Cream! Wait!" Ice called after her. Being that she wouldn't turn back, Ice's eyes flooded with tears as he chased after her.

All of his hopes and dreams of being with her forever came crashing down… and everything froze…

Frozen Dreams…

**Ice: Now that you've heard my side of the story… will you all stop trying to kill me?**

**Me: Now we can show daydreamqueen's review!**

HOW COULD YOU DO THAT ICE!

(pulls out flame-thrower and attacks glass box)

Now that I think about it, you must have been tricked!

You'd never really cheat on Cream would you? Would you!?

I don't hate you anyway!

I bet that Brownie girl did it! I'll kill her!

(disappears with evil glint in eyes and waving flame-thrower, leaving behind a box of ice-creams for Tekko)

**Ice: of course I would never cheat on Cream! Thank you for understanding…**

**Tekko: (takes the box of ice-cream) Yum!**

**Ice: Hey? Were did Cream go…?**

**Me: She left. She didn't want to be anywhere near you.**

_**Ice goes wide eyed and tears stream down his cheeks, he collapses to the ground and everyone just watches as he sobs uncontrollably on the ground.**_

**Me: well… see you all next time! It might be a while untill I update!**

**Ice: what have I done…?**


	12. orange sherbet

**Me: (starts yelling random things) Why are clouds white!? Why do people have middle names if you never use them!? **

**-One hour later-**

**Me: And what's with the color mauve? If it's a shade of purple, just call it purple!**

**Neoson: (holds out a roll of duct-tape) Hey Plushie!**

**Me: WHAT!?**

**Neoson: (cuts a strip of duct-tape and walks closer towards me) Silence is golden, but duct-tape is silver… (Tapes my mouth shut)**

**Tekko: Why did you do that?**

**Neoson: Incase you didn't know… she yells random questions when she's pissed, and having everyone in her science class throw stuff at her makes her pissed, especially because she was trying to help her classmates, and one of the science books hit her in the head (I have the bruise, cut and dried blood to prove it!) So what's best for her is to just sit in peace and quiet…. (Looks at Ice who is sobbing on the floor) Great, now I have to tape his mouth shut too… (Tapes Ice's mouth shut)**

**Tekko: Um… On with the chapter?**

"Cream… please… listen to me…" Ice tried to reason with her, but she was refused.

"No! Why should I listen to you… YOU JERK!! Why don't you just crawl under a rock and **DIE!?**"

There was a moment of silence as they just stood there facing each other. A breeze started up and two amber leaves danced through the air, only to be ripped away from each other in opposite directions. After the wind had stopped, Ice's hair was matted to his face from his tears.

Ice slowly lowered his head, tears began rushing from his eyes, making a small puddle beneath him as he spoke, "M-maybe your right… maybe I should just crawl under a rock and die…" Cream turned and walked away, not even bothering to look back. Ice hated himself so much… he then teleported to the ship.

"What's wrong?" Taruto wondered as Ice stomped towards his room.

'NOTHING!" Ice yelled as he turned a corner, he didn't mean to yell at Taruto, he was just mad at himself. Seconds later a loud bang was heard.

"What was that?" Kisshu asked as he floated towards Taruto.

"Oh… Ice is really upset… so he slammed his door…"

"What's got him so pissed?"

Taruto sighed, "That's just it, I don't know…" Taruto stopped to think, suddenly a smile appeared on his face, "I know how to cheer him up!"

Taruto teleported away, leaving Kisshu with a confused look on his face. Seconds later, Taruto reappeared, in his hand was a small clear bowl with a glistening orange sphere in it, a spoon jabbed into the sphere.

"Orange sherbet?" Kisshu questioned.

"Yeah! Ice told me that when he first met Cream, she asked him if he would like to get some ice-cream with her. They both got orange sherbet. Ever since… it's been his favorite food. Whenever he eats it… he always smiles!"

"Oh!" Kisshu exclaimed. "I get it! If he's smiling, he can't be upset!"

"Exactly!" Taruto opened the door to Ice's room and the two of them walked towards Ice whom was sitting in a corner.

"Hey! Ice!" Taruto cheered holding out the bowl, "I got some orange sherbet to make you feel better!"

Ice took the bowl and a small smile appeared on his face. He brought a spoonful towards his mouth, but stopped halfway. His eyes grew wider as memories of Cream surged through his mind. Her words echoed in his head, _'Why don't you just crawl under a rock and __**DIE!?**__' _His hand grew weak and the spoon fell to the floor, an echoing clang resounded off of the cement walls. A tear fell from his eyes and landed in the bowl, freezing almost instantly on the chilled dessert.

Taruto and Kisshu stood silent.

Ice looked at the bowl, tears began to well-up his eyes, and he fought his hardest not to let his tears fall, but when he blinked, they rushed down his cheeks. Suddenly Ice took the glass bowl of sherbet and threw it as hard as he could at the wall across from him. The bowl flew right in between Kisshu and Taruto's heads. The bowl shattered, pieces of glass flying everywhere. Ice then turned and faced the corner.

"Ice…" Taruto began, "If you tell us what's bugging you, then you'll feel much better and-"

Taruto was cut off. "Leave…" Ice muttered.

Taruto was about to protest, but he felt a hand on his shoulder, he then turned towards Kisshu. Kisshu had a we-should-leave look on his face and then he began to walk out of the room, confirming Ice's command.

**Me: Okay! I feel much better now… can't say so about Ice… (Ice is on the ground, as still as a statue, he has no expression on his face) Is he dead?**

**Neoson: Only one way to find out… I feel so bad about having to do this but… Hey! Ice! Cream came back!**

**Ice: (jumps up off the ground) REALLY!? WHERE!? (After noticing that Neoson was lying, he flops to the ground)**

**Me: Sorry about the short chapter everyone… longer chapters will come soon… I promise!**

**Neoson: Tekko? You want to do the honors?**

**Tekko: Yes please! Time for reviews, first review is from Meg!**

ICE! YOU POISONED TART, KISH, AND PAI!! ((kicks and walks away whistling innocently)) XDXDXD

Update soon!

Off to kill Bro- (In head: Wait, Bakaya hired her!) THE TREE-HUGGER! ((poofs to Masaya holding giant ax of evil))

**Ice: (gets kicked but just lies there) It was an accident… I'm a horrible cook… but that doesn't matter because my life is screwed! (Starts to sob)**

**Tekko: Next review is from RebeccaLeigh16!**

Sorry Ice...

I sure hope that Brownie dies!

i hate her so much!

I hope Cream is okay...

Ice, calm down, we all will unt down Brownie and kill her!

Btw... my OC have something to say

Layna: HI EVERYONE! I LOVE THE STORY! BUT I HATE BROWNIE! I WILL KILL HER!

Caden: she needs anger managment...

RebeccaLeigh16: gosh... Caden don't be mean,

(gives Tekko more ice cream)

I hope Pai, Kish, and Tart are okay...

**Ice: (muttering) okay…**

**Tekko: (takes the ice-cream) Yay! Everyone gives me ice-cream cuz' I have no enemies! Hooray! Next review is from Shining Valkyrie!**

"If at first you don't succed, call in an airstrike."

I heard that somewhere? But im going to use it here, I knew Brownie was to blame for whatever happend to Ice, so im going to call in an airstrike, but instead, im going to give the button thingy to Neoson -gives Neoson the button thingy to call in an airstrike-

Either use it on Brownie or Masaya XD

Oh, and here you go Tekko -gives Tekko Super Icecream(its like icecream, but it taste slightly better XD)-

And also, this is for Plushie -gives MewMewCreme a cake-

If you agree to be my husband :3 -is hit by a pan-

**Me: I have that phrase on my account page! Mabey you read it from there!**

**Neoson: (laughs maniacally and pushes the button, all that comes from it is a whoopee cushion sound) Huh? (Pushes button vigorously) WHY ISN'T THIS THING WORKING!?**

**Me: I rigged it! We can't kill them, they play a part in the story!**

**Tekko: (takes super ice-cream) Yum!**

**Me: No… (takes cake anyways) Lol! You gotta love Tokyo Mew Mew In A Nutshell. I am bringing Kisshu and Ichigo in for a minute to act out a scene.**

**- Acting out scene-**

**Ichigo: Why am I suddenly on the ground, and you can't attack people who play such beautiful music! **

**Kisshu: hold on! You mean you wouldn't care if I attacked people who didn't have talent?**

**Ichigo: probably not!**

**Kisshu: WHAT KIND OF LOUSY SUPERHERO ARE YOU!?**

**-End of scene-**

**Me: Gotta love that stuff! **

**Kisshu and Ichigo: Can we leave now?**

**Me: yes!**

**Tekko: This next review is from Apples Onatree**

I can't believe that Brownie girl tricked Ice.

IcexCream are a cute couple!

I say that they are 80 to 80, which to me that means they are than perfect together!

Apples Onatree

**Me: Hooray! **

**Neoson: are you going to tell them?**

**Me: Yes! I also asked my friends who should be together, Neoson and Naruto… or Neoson and Tekko… the results are as follows.**

**Naruto-1**

**Tekko-9**

**Tekko wins!!!!**

**Tekko: (passes out)**

**Me: also, the mini contest is over! Meg won! (She was the only participant! But still, AWSOME story Meg!) Finally, something new… I got my friend a Three Days Grace: One X CD for her birthday, and I decided to use one song from each in a sort of American Idol type thing… I'm only using songs in the One X CD that suit the character, the people singing will be as follows**

**Neoson**

**Tekko**

**Ice**

**Cream**

**And a surprise person!**

**Tekko is the only exception (I couldn't find a single song that fits him in the One X CD) … All of this will be posted at the very top of my profile, so go there and review who you think should win, 'till next time! **

**Neoson, Tekko, and me: SEE YA!**


	13. Anui

**Me: WHOA DANG!!!!**

**Neoson: what?**

**Me: I'm being attack by reviews!!!**

_**Suddenly, pieces of paper fly out of my pockets, they are reviews! As I attempt to run away, they fly after me shooting small laser beams.**_

**Neoson: What the?**

**Me: (running) NOOOO! BAD REVIEWS! (The reviews fall to the ground) Okay, I will read some of the reviews at the beginning, and the rest at the end. First review is from RebeccaLeigh19!**

I feel really sorry for Ice,

Tartuo and Kisshu tried to help

That was nice of them!

(gives Tekko ice-cream)

and even though it was a short chapter it was still good

(starts crying)

I want Ice and Cream to get back together!

(gives Neson a machiene gun)

Use that to kill Brownie and the tree-hugger

**Neoson: Thanks! (Disappears with the machine gun)**

**Me: I'm not going to put Meg's review down, cuz I need as much room as possible, but don't worry, Tekko still gets his ice-cream.**

**Tekko: (Takes ice-cream from RebeccaLeigh19 and Meg) Yum!**

**Neoson: (re-appears) WHAT KIND OF SICK JOKE IS THIS!?**

**Me: (suspiciously) I dunno what you talkin' 'bout**

**Neoson; (her eyes have turned blood red) This! (points the machine gun at Tekko) **

**Tekko: (freaking out) NEOSON! DON'T POINT THAT THING AT ME PLEASE!!!!! IT FREAKS ME OUT AND-!!! (A loud bang is heard as Neoson fires the gun at Tekko, smoke is all around the room)**

**Neoson: (finally the smoke clears, Tekko is lying on the ground, Neoson is sill holding the gun and a long stick is coming out of the barrel, on the stick is a flag with the word "BANG!" written on it) Why won't it let me shoot people!?**

**Tekko: (still passed out on the ground) Uhwa… (Starts to talk in his sleep) Two scoops please…**

**Me: Neoson… for the last time, I can't have you kill them, they play a part in this story and… hey! Where's Ice?**

**Neoson: Over there… (Points to a couch which mysteriously appeared, Ice is sitting on it staring intently at the wall)**

**Me: Well, I'm introducing a new character into the story, so I want him in the author's notes for this chapter! Come on in Anui!**

**Anui: HI!**

**Ice: (Reads this chapter) Hey Neoson?**

**Neoson OMIGOSH! He's talking!!! Yes?**

**Ice: Can I see the butcher knife for a bit?**

**Neoson: Sure! (Hands him the butcher knife)**

**Ice: Thanks… (Runs at Anui with the knife held above his head, ready to chop Anui to bits) DIE YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!!!!!**

**Me: Uh… I think we should start the chapter… ICE! STOP! MY MOM WILL GET PISSED IF THERE ARE BLOOD STAINS ON THE CARPET! (Winces) Ow… that ain't supposed to bend that way…. Neoson! Stop them! I think Ice just broke Anui's wrist! Great, the butcher knife imbedded itself in the wall. (Sighs) And now Ice is going to have a black eye…**

**Neoson: (Jumps in with the flamethrower) CUT IT OUT!!!!!**

'_How long has it been…?' _Cream wondered as she walked the halls at school. _'About a month seems right…' _

A month had passed since she and Ice had broken up, she hadn't seen him since. _'Probably for the better…' _

It was lunchtime now and she loved to sit at the top of the school and look out to the world. "Hmmm…" she muttered, "Its getting colder and colder, fall is almost over…" She hopped off of the ledge she was standing on and began to walk inside of the school halls once more… but a poster caught her attention.

School Prom

December 11

6:00pm-11:00pm

"The school prom… huh…" She whispered to herself. _'I wonder who I'll go with…' _Then she remembered that Ice still had to go to school here, although he transferred out of all of Cream's classes. _'I wonder if Ice will go… but who would he go with?'_ Cream found herself getting mad at the thought of Ice going to the prom with someone other than her, but she got over it quickly, _'Its not like we're still dating…'_

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Ice was walking in her direction. _'Hey! I could just ask him who he's going with!'_

"Hey Ice! Who are you going with to-"

She stopped mid-sentence when she saw the look on his face. His eyes were clouded over as he stared into the distance, he walked right passed her, not even looking in her direction. The truth was that he didn't notice her, he didn't notice anything anymore…

'_Pfft… what was that all about…?'_ The image of him walking passed her replayed in her head, and she noticed, something was different about him… Something was different… but what? It wasn't the way he acted… that was different, but that wasn't it. He was wearing gloves now… but that wasn't it… what was?

The thoughts quickly exited her mind when she felt a tap on her should. When she turned around, she was expecting Tashi or Ice, but instead it was a boy she had never met before. He wore the average school uniform and his caramel-colored hair was a mess… but the boy's eyes were a beautiful auburn. Cream didn't want to admit it, but she still loved Ice's ice-blue eyes better.

"Hiya!" The boy had a very enthusiastic voice. "My name's Anui! I've heard rumors that you and 'Death-glare' over there broke up!" Anui pointed towards Ice whom was turning a corner.

'_What the-!'_ Cream was quite mad, _'Death-glare? That's what people are calling Ice, just 'cuz he glared at a group of people… once!? I'll kick whoever made that name's ass!!! Wait… why do I care?... I'm still pissed off at him…'_ Cream then remembered Anui's somewhat question. "Yeah… we broke up about a month ago… why?"

"Really?" Anui's eyes lit up, "Wanna go to the prom with me then?"

Cream thought about it for a moment, and then replied, "Sure." _'What the heck, I got nothing to lose!'_

Anui jumped into the air and punched the sky "YEAH!!"

**Me: (panting) sorry… that this… chapter… was so… short…**

**Neoson: (also panting) Dang… those two… really… hate each other… It took both… of us… to break 'em up…**

**Me: yeah…**

_**Ice is sitting on one corner of the room, Anui in the opposing corner. Ice has a cast on his left leg, and the top of his head is bandaged, he also has a black eye. Anui has a cast on his left arm, multiple cuts on his face, and his right leg is broken.**_

**Me: (flops onto the couch) Now I wanna take a nap.**

**Neoson: I do to, but we need to finish the chapter.**

**Me: okay…. If only Tekko wasn't passed out, he would of helped…**

**Tekko: (wakes up): Huh? Wha' happened.**

**Me: Well after you passed out, Ice and Anui got in a fight, and me and Neoson had to stop them… now we are finishing the reviews!**

**Tekko: Can I?**

**Neoson: Yes. (ruffles his hair)**

**Tekko: This review is from FireFox309**

NO!HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ICE?! (Gives Tekko icecream for no aparent reason, then glares at mewmewcreme) YOU NUMAI! YOU BAKA! YOU...YOU...BRUHA!(Witch) Ahem. Now thats outta my system... Brownie... It's ok you torchured Ice and Cream like that- Ill just sneak into your room and kill you with a knive, sword, dagger, an AK47 and any other random weapon i can think of whilst you sleep. (Looks at Ice and gives him a hug... and orange sherbet...SO SWEET!) Umm... Where did Cream go...? (fixes Creams necklace and gives it to her, but she just throws it against the wall and breaks it again)...That was...cold...SE YA NEXT TIME! PS- Must kill Masaya slowy and painfully. PPS- Neoson... FLAMETHROWER FRENZIE ATTACK AIMED AT ALL AGAINST TMM, CREAM AND ICE!

**Tekko: Yum! (runs off with the ice-cream)**

**Me: WHOA!!! This is the first time the people attack me!**

**Ice: (breaks down sobbing) Why did Cream leave!!!???? (Cries and throws a brick across the room, which knocks out Anui)**

**Me: I'm getting rid of Anui… I don't want him to fight with Ice again. **

**Neoson: (holding flamethrower) Wait what? Attack what? Oh well, I'll just do this… (burns the crowd) **

**Tekko: Next reviews are from RandomSquirrel (She sent in sooooo many reviews that I'm just going to put in her truths and dares)**

Neoson-chan why don't you luv Tekko-san?

Tekko, be afraid, be very afraid...

I dare you to give neoson a big kiss and a hug!

Neoson... is he doesn't do it... get all offended and punch him... Oh, and while ur at it punch Masaya plz (hate that guy)

(Hands tekko ice-cream)

**Neoson: Huh? Well… I like Naruto… and Tekko is more like a little brother… (Whispers) But now I'm getting second thoughts…**

**Tekko: (gulps and hugs Neoson, he almost passes out…) I can't do the other part! I'm sorry!**

**Me: I'll help! (Pushes Tekko and he kisses Neoson on accident) Tekko will be out cold for… a long time… (Places his ice-cream in the freezer) I'll give that to him when he wakes up!**

**Neoson: Because its not killing… YES! (Punches Masaya in the face and kicks him in his happy place)**

**Me: whoa… you didn't have to kick him…**

**Neoson: I felt like it.**

**Me: okay… now for news… This is the last time I will update with this screen name…. I originally choose this name cuz I couldn't come up with anything, so next time my name will be PlushiePlush! Also last time, no one voted for the Author's Note Idol… all you have to do is go to my account, and then vote for who you think should win through either a review or a PM.**

**Tekko: What about that awesome picture of me that you drew?**

**Me: I will put that up NEXT time…**

**Tekko: Until next time…**

**Me, Neoson, and Tekko: SEE YA!!! **


	14. bloody knuckles

**Me: …**

**Neoson: …**

**Tekko: (still passed out)**

**Me: I'm out of things to say…**

**Neoson: Me too… see ya later… I'm going to get a tuna sandwich… (Leaves)**

**Me: Well… on to the chapter I guess?**

Taruto ran up to Kisshu. "Kisshu! Please! I need your help!"

Kisshu just groaned. "Augh… can't you bug Pai?"

"GET UP NOW!!!" Taruto kicked Kisshu in the side, being that Kisshu was lying on the ground, this was easy to accomplish.

"OWIE!!" Kisshu jumped off the ground and held his side. "What the hell was that for!?"

Taruto would normally be laughing, but he was dead serious. "Its Ice… he's always in his room… when ever I see him, he doesn't seem to notice anything… its as if he's dead… something's wrong and I need you to help him…"

"Why can't you?"

"Because I know it has something to do with Cream, I don't have a girlfriend and I'm not the same age as him… you are…"

Kisshu just fell to the floor laughing, "Ha! So you admit that you're a midget! MIDGET!!!"

"SHUT UP!!!" Taruto was about to yell and punch Kisshu in the face, but he quickly forgot. "This is no time for arguing! I need your help!"

"Can't you ask Pai?" Kisshu complained. Taruto just stared at Kisshu, and Kisshu knew what Taruto was thinking. "Your right! Pai is too cruel to care… fine… I'll help… what do you want me to do?"

"Go talk to him!"

"Alright! Alright! Don't yell!" Kisshu tried to teleport, but couldn't. "Huh? Damn it! He put an anti-teleport shield around his room… he definitely doesn't want to be bothered…" Kisshu then walked over to Ice's room and knocked on the door, no reply. "Ice! Open up!" still no reply. 'Great now I get to kick the door down!' Kisshu aimed his foot at the door and kicked it down. When he entered the room, his jaw dropped.

The walls were covered in blood, then Kisshu looked towards Ice. Ice's knuckles were bloody and blood dripped from his fingers. Kisshu grew worried… why were the walls covered in blood? Why were Ice's knuckles bloody? Kisshu didn't understand.

'What the-' Kisshu then went into slightly older brother mode. Even though none of them were related, sometimes it seemed as if they were.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN DOING IN HERE ICE!?"

Ice didn't respond, he just put his gloves on and a fresh stain of blood darkened an old one.

Kisshu was getting really worried, and when he's worried, he curses, a lot. "I SAID 'WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN DOING IN HERE ICE'!?"

Ice just looked at Kisshu and tilted his head to the side a little bit, his face showed no expression, it seemed as if he didn't understand a word Kisshu had just said. Ice walked past Kisshu, out of his room, and into the hallway.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING!? YOU HAVEN'T ANSWERED MY FUCKING QUESTION YET!!"

Ice didn't say anything, he just teleported away.

"shit!" Kisshu muttered, "PAI!"

Seconds later, Pai appeared.

"What?"

"Look at Ice's room…" Kisshu commanded.

"Why the are the walls covered in blood?" Pai questioned as he entered the room.

"Ice's knuckles were too…"

"But… why?"

Kisshu sighed, "I don't know… that's why I want you to put a camera in his room."

"Fine… I'll set up some cameras…"

XXXXX Later that day XXXXX

Kisshu and Pai were staring intently at the little computer screen, waiting to answer their questions… but all Ice was doing was sleeping in a corner.

"What are we waiting for?" Taruto asked walking into the computer room.

"The walls in Ice's room were covered in blood, so was Ice's knuckles, so we want to know why." Kisshu explained. "Oh! Look! He's getting up!"

Ice staggered to his feet, memories of Cream hurting his mind and heart. 'Why don't you just crawl under a rock and DIE!?' Those words hurt the most, they made his heart go numb. "Why did I have to be such an idiot…?" He mumbled to himself. "If I only knew she wasn't held captive… none of this would of happened…" Ice began to slowly pace around his room. "Damn it…" Ice cursed, he stopped pacing. "Damn it." He tilted his head down. "Damn it!" Tears rolled down his cheeks and he brought his head up and looked at the wall "DAMN IT!" Ice punched the wall as hard as he could, the rough cement scraping his knuckles. Ice broke into sobs as he continuously pounded the wall, blood rushing from his fists. His punches grew weaker until he just collapsed onto the floor crying.

"Well… that answeres our question…" Pai said, still staring at his teammate curled up in a ball and crying.

**Ice: (sobbing) I MISS CREAM!!!!!!!!**

**Me: calm down dude… calm down**

**Neoson: Lets just get on with the reviews…**

**Me: yeah… first review is from RebeccaLeigh16**

gr... Anui... dang it, Neoson can't kill him

Oh well...

(gives Tekko a box of ice cream)

Ice, I feel bad for you!

(gives Ice a hug)

Neoson, KICK THE TREE HUGGER AGAIN!

GRR! (Kicks Masaya in his happy place)

Plushie! still love the story and i love your new one!

GO MASHA!

YAY!

**Me: yup! Neoson can't kill him!**

**Tekko: (wakes up and takes ice-cream) Hooray! **

**Ice: (sits staring at a wall) my… life… has… no… meaning…**

**Neoson: OKAY! (gives the thumbs up and kicks Masaya in his happy place, slaps him in the face, and knees him in the stomach)**

**Me: yup… go Masha! Why? CUZ HE'S AWSOME!! (yes… I'm the one and only Masha fangirl…)**

**Tekko: next review is from Meg!**

Loved it! =D Update soon! I'll PM my vote! =D -gives icecream to all but Brownie, Masaya, and whats-his-face going to prom with Cream-

**Tekko: (looks at the ice-cream and begins to make a pile) Yummy!**

**Neoson: the next review is from daydreamqueen**

Cream! Please forgive Ice already!

Ice has every right to figh with Anui, he stole his girl!

I vote for Cream on the Author's Note Idol

Sorry everyone else, you can all have ice-cream as a consolation! (hands out ice-cream)

Bubye!

**Cream: (appears for a split second) Never! (disappears just as Ice went to hug her, sending him smashing face first into a wall)**

**Ice: damn right I have the right!!**

**Tekko: (takes all the ice-cream and adds it to the pile) Next review is from You turn heads. I break necks.**

Okay...thanks 4 posting mah review!

I used to be RandomSquirrel.

Thank-u neoson 4 punching and kicking masaya!

(Throws Masaya through a wall)

Puts masaya next to Anui and anui gets bored to near-death by facts about trees.

Me:(Hugs Ryou for no apparent reason) Here tekko, Ice-Cream of every flavour in the world!

Seriously thanks...

Winks and does peace sign.

Buh-bye!

**Neoson: (grins) No prob! (punches Masaya in the face again)**

**Tekko: (climbs up the hill of ice-cream and dumps more to the pile) so… much… ice-cream!**

**Me: next review is from KeiichirosGirl427**

ME:Hey! Me again! I would just like to to tell you I have chosen who I would like to win the kareoke contest! (Yay!)The winner... of the kareoke contest for Frozen hearts and dreams... 2008-

SEREN: GET ON WITH IT!

ME:Sorry Seren! (Cowers in fear)... Anyways... The winner is...

ME, SEHO AND SEREN: (In unison) NEOSON! YAY! YOU RULE, NEOSON!

Me:... Sorry for not voting for Ice, Cream, Tekko, and PlushiePlush... To make up for this, I will give you all ICECREAM! (Hands everyone an orange sherbet) Bye! PS- Sorry for any inconvenience in the last chapter.

OH! I dare Ice to use alien-fu against Masaya, Anui and Brownie (WARNING: Do not overuse and kill all charactors... YET! MWAHAHA! PPS- Seren and Seho (OC's) also hate Brownie and Anui... AH! Brownie and Anui are attacking our house! Oh, it's ok... Seren found the chainsaw... (Distent screaming of Brownie and Anui can be heared, along with Seren shouting "GET BACK HERE YOU UNGREATFUL LITTLE-"

SEHO: Seren! CALM DOWN! PUT DOWN THE CHAINSAW!)

FireFox309

**Neoson: Yay!**

**Ice: (thinking) Alien-fu… since when do I have alien-fu? Oh well… (Grabs the butcher knife from last chapter) THIS WORKS FOR ME!!!! DIE YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!!! (Chases after all three of them)**

**Tekko: okay… more ice-cream… (starts to climb Mount Iccy! –So much ice-cream it has became a mountain!-) **

**Me: wait a second… Neoson got one vote… Cream got one vote… and Tekko got one vote… that means it's a three-way tie!!! So… FINAL ROUND! You three must face each other in a sing off! (Tekko raises his hand) No you can't forfeit cuz you don't want to fight Neoson…. (Tekko's hand goes down, but comes back up again) Nor can you lose on purpose… (Tekko's hand goes down again) The final round will be posted on my account page, so check it out! Vote for who you think should win! Even if you diont vote, still go, it has a preview for the next three chapters in the song Cream sings!!!! So check it out! Also I will change my account pic to a cute picture of Tekko that I drew.**

**Tekko: (sighs and glances at Mount Iccy) Ya know… I kinda don't want ice-cream… (everyone gasps and I almost pass out) I kinda want a cookie! **

**Me: (sighs a relieved sigh) oh thank god… for a second I thought Tekko didn't want sweets anymore… finally, before we go, it might be awhile 'till I update, (I'm a busy person) And also, say in a review if I should or shouldn't post this scene from the comic that I drew from which Neoson and Tekko are from, cuz I have it written down in story format...**

**Everyone: Until next time....**

**Tekko: BYE-BYE! Give me a cookie please?**


	15. what have I done?

**Me: (yawns) I'm bored for some reason, even though this chapter is 'exciting' you could say… so I shall tell you something random… last night I dreamt I was an egg roll…**

**Neoson: OhmeegoshIfoundPlushie'ssecretstashofpockyandIateallofit!!!!!! NowI'mlikeSOOOOOOOhyper! I'mgunnagofindamistletoeYOTEKKOGETOVERHERE!!! (Translation: oh my gosh, I found Plushie's secret stash of pocky and I ate all of it!!!!!! Now I'm like SOOOOOOO hyper! I'm gunna go find a mistletoe, YO TEKKO GET OVER HERE!!!)**

**Me: uh…… wait…. WHAT?! (Thinks over what Neoson just said) NO!!! MY POCKY!!!!! (For those who don't know, pocky is chocolate dipped biscuit sticks, that stuff is my drug and anti-drug!)**

**Tekko: Uh… on to the chapter?**

**Neoson: (Holding a mistletoe) TEKKOISAIDGETOVERHERE! (Translation: TEKKO I SAID GET OVER HERE!)**

**Tekko: uh… (doesn't know what mistletoe is) okay.**

**Me: (grabbing the camera) Quick! Advert your view!!!**

It was the night of the prom. Cream walked beside Anui through the doors of the school building.

Anui wore a tux, his caramel-colored hair messy as always, and his auburn eyes glistening. Still, no matter what, Cream would always love Ice's ice-blue eyes more.

Cream wore a long-sleeved white dress, which faded to a dark orange at the bottom, it also had many dark orange bows on it. She had white slipper-like shoes and wore an amber necklace. Her hair was like always, but halfway down, her hair was curled.

Cream stood by the punch bowl all alone. Anui had walked off to talk to some of his friends. She looked across the room, through the crowds of people, and leaning against a wall, was Ice.

Ice didn't care much about his appearance, he looked just as he always did. As he slouched against the wall, hands in his pockets, he stared off into the distance

Cream had that same feeling, _'something is different… but what?'_ She looked him over, once, twice, three times…

Then she noticed. She finally figured it out, and her heart sank. His eyes… the beautiful ice-blue color she loved was gone… his eyes were grey.

She saw a tear fall from his eyes as he noticed her, he then turned and left.

Cream's legs grew numb and wobbly. _'No… this can't be happening… this is just a hellish-nightmare… I'll wake up any minute. When I do… the kitchen will be blown up from Ice's attempted cooking and he'll smile at me and we will hug… and everything will be the way it should…!'_ Tears rolled down her cheeks. _'I'm not waking up… why aren't I waking up!? What… what if everything before was a dream… and that… that…Ice… he… he hates me…?'_ So many thoughts where rushing through her mind, her head started pounding. Everywhere she looked, it seemed as though the world was spinning. The final thought that entered her mind was, _'I miss Ice…'_

Suddenly her legs completely gave out as she fell to the floor unconscious.

XXXXX Later XXXXX

When Cream woke up, she expected to see Ice with a worried expression on his face, especially from the horrible nightmare she just had, but what greeted her was entirely different. There was a huge crowd around her all whispering to each other. _'So it wasn't a horrid nightmare…'_

"Are you okay?" Anui asked as he helped her off of the ground.

"Yeah… just a little dizzy I guess."

"Well," Anui began, "I was wondering if, well, you want to be my girlfriend?"

"No… I'm sorry, I just can't date you Anui… I'm sorry…" Cream then brought him over towards Tashi. "Tashi! This is my friend Anui! Hang with him for a bit 'kay?" Cream then turned and ran out the doors. Tears flew off her cheeks when she began to think of Ice. _'What have I done?'_

**Me: Yeah… short chapter I know, what ever…**

**Tekko: (passed out)**

**Neoson: Stupid Pocky, now I have a head ache…**

**Me: Yeah… Pocky does that to me… if you to much… **

**Neoson: (looks at Tekko) What happened to him?**

**Me: oh, While you were high on Pocky, you found a mistletoe and kissed him, and as we both know, he passed out.**

**Ice: (emotionlessly) I hate life… **

**Me: Time for reviews! First review from You turn heads. I break necks**

Hi everyone!

(Gives Tekko a cookie!)

Really great chapter!

But poor ICE!

Gives ice a hug!)

Bye!

**Me: I will put all cookies in a box for Tekko when he wakes up.**

**Ice: Yeah whatever.**

**Me: Next review is from Apples Onatree**

Tekko: Have a cookie!

Ice: I feel sorry for you.

Neoson: Give Tekko your favorite kind of cookie.

Apples Onatree

**Ice: Yeah whatever…**

**Neoson: I don't really have a favorite cookie so… (puts a snikerdoodle cookie in the box)**

**Me: Next review is from daydreamqueen**

OMG! Ice is self harming!

I feel so sorry for him! (hugs Ice)

Everyone can have cookies today

YAY! I LOVE COOKIES! I actually like cookies more than ice-cream, so I'll keep some for me too

This time I vote for Neoson!

Gomen Tekko and Cream!

Byebye! x

**Ice: okay…**

**Neoson: Thanks! You're the only one who voted! Everyone else… VOTE NOW!!!!!!!!!!! We need to know by next chapter!**

**Me: Next review is from RebeccaLeigh16**

Oh my gosh, TEKKO DOESN'T WANT ICE CREAM!?! THAT'S SO WERID!

(Gives Tekko a giant cookie)

YAY! THANKS NEOSON!

ICE! STOP PUNCHING THE WALLS! YOU'LL HURT YOURSELF EVEN MORE!

This Anui-person, I already hate him, EVEN THOUGH HE'S BEEN IN ONE CHAPTER!

Oh well... STILL LOVE THIS STORY AND THE CHRISTMAS ONE!

okay I g2g, (Punches Masaya) HE DESEVERED IT! ICHIGO AND KISSHU BELONG TOGETHER!

Okay, bye! GO GO POWER RANGERS! (yeah, I love that line from TMM in a nutshell, i also love Pai's personatlity change lol) wow this comment is long...

**Me: It is quite weird isn't it?**

**Ice: Alright…**

**Me: Zordon commands you! I love TMM in a Nutshell too!**

**Me: Final review is from Meg! (SHE CHANGED HER FREAKIN PEN NAME AGAIN!!!!)**

Aww... Poor Ice. =( -gives him stress ball-

STOP PUNCHING THE WALL AND JUST SQUEEZE THE DAMN BALL. =3

Cream! Why won't you forgive Ice?! D= At least listen to his side of the story!

BROWNIE! MASAYA! AND ANUI! DIE! -tries to kill them, but flag that says pow comes out of gun. -.- -beats them unconscious with shiny giant metal mallet of doom- XDXDXD

-gives Tekko icecream- I think I've found someone who likes icecream better than me... O.o

Ohh! Post the scene from the comic you drew! XDXDXD

Can't wait for the next chapter! =)

And Ice...USE THE STRESS BALL OR I'LL KICK YOUR BUT.

Creame... LISTEN TO ICE'S SIDE OF THE STINKIN' STORY!!

XDXDXD

**Ice: (Takes stress ball) Okay… I'm gunna go now… (Leaves)**

**Cream: (Suddenly appears) Where is Ice? I need to apologize!**

**Me: uh… he just left…**

**Cream: Damn it! (disappears)**

**Ice: (reappears, in his hand is a pile of dust) I squeezed the stress ball to hard… can I have another one?**

**Neoson: uh……………**

**Me: and now for the mini-story with Tekko and Neoson! (Note: Not everything will make sense, don't expect anymore of this cuz this is all I got, also, Fuzen means evil in Japanese)**

Two men pushed Neoson through the door, her hands were tied behind her back and some strange, black, spiked collar around her neck. She thought back on how she got here. She couldn't remember much, but she could remember falling… falling down the dark depths… falling with the wind rushing through her hair… falling not knowing if she would survive, or die… falling… she could clearly remember falling. She was pushed further into the room and shoved to the floor.

"Stand up." Fuzen commanded. Neoson sighed and stumbled to her feet. She stared into his eyes, determining his average blinking speed.

While he was talking to the other people in the room, Neoson carefully managed to move the handcuffs from behind her, to in front of her, then she slowly and quietly took them off. Once she determined his blinking speed, she spat in his eye.

While Fuzen was stunned, she stepped on his foot, kicked him, kneed him in the stomach, punch him in the face, bit his arm, and made a break for the door. She was so close, she could almost feel the cold metallic door knob in her palm. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her neck that went surging through her whole body, all of her limbs gave out, and she collapsed to the ground whimpering.

Fuzen walked over to her. "Now that you know how painful that shock collar is, you won't be trying to escape again, now will you?" Neoson just laid on the floor, curled into a ball and gazing into the distance. "You're a slave now Neoson, you will do what I say, when I say. Now stand up." Neoson did nothing. "Stand up!" Neoson just snarled a bit. "You dare disrespect me?!" He then pushed a button on a remote, electricity crackled from the collar around her neck, Neoson screamed and blood trickled down her neck.

After a moments silence, Neoson began to laugh. "I've dealt with so much pain before, that it doesn't affect me anymore. So go ahead and shock me, it 'aint gunna do shit!"

Fuzen pulled Neoson off the ground and brought her to a window. "We have other ways of making you obey us." He said and let her see into the window to the other room. What she saw made her heart sink.

He was chained to the wall, multiple cuts all over him, and his silver hair in his face, Neoson refused to believe that was him, but when she looked at his wrist, she knew. On his left wrist was a red wristband with the Japanese fire symbol stitched on it in black. Neoson held her hand on her left wrist, over her wristband that was identical to his. Her whole body started to shake and she fell to her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks. She wanted this to disappear, to go away, to… "STOP!!!!" She screamed. "I'll do whatever you want, just let him go… leave Tekko alone…"

**Me: Yeah, I know, that was a long mini-story but its to make up for the fact that I wont be up-dating for awhile. Everyone! Vote for who should win the Author's Note Idol Tie Breaker!!!!!**

**Me and Neoson: Until Next time…**

**Ice:…**

**Me and Neoson: YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SAY 'SEE YA!'**

**Ice: …see ya…**

**Me: it's a little late for that now…**


	16. You're such an idiot Ice

**Me: (Crying) WHYYYYYYY!!!!!!?????????? **

**Neoson: What's wrong with you?**

**Me: I-I-I saw th-this anime… and… and… WAHHHHH!!!!!!**

**Tekko: (also crying) I saw it too! AHHHH! That puppy was like a little brother to him!**

**Me: Yeah! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BLOW UP!!!!?????**

**Neoson: WHAT THE-? SINCE WHEN TO SMALL DOGS EXPLODE!?**

**Me: Since now…**

**Neoson: It can't be that bad! (watches anime)**

**--Later—**

**Neoson: WHY DID HE DIE!!!!!!!**

**Me: YEAH!!! HE WAS SO YOUNG!!!!**

**Tekko: I-I MISS HIM!**

**Ice: (comes running in, a huge grin is on his face) Well, cuz everyone else is all depressed, I guess I'll do the reviews! First review is from Lerryn**

Aw... NOW SHE REALISES WHAT SHE'S DONE!

Ice why won't you frickin tell her your side of the story! You know she might listen!

Finally i've found out what pocky is... i always mean to look it up on google but always forgot!

When Cream finds out it was that womans fault i hope she goes and kicks her butt so hard, that she won't be able to use the bathroom for at least a month!

OMG! that mini-story is really depressing too! Admit it Neoson you must like Tekko an incy wincy little tiny bit?

I vote for Neoson, in the Author note idol! I love that song... well i've never heard it before but now i have and like it! DEAL WITH IT!

Wow... this is pretty long and i would give Tekko some cookies or something, but like your gonna get EXTREMELY fat!

Peace ;)

**Ice: I did tell her my side of the story, she just wouldn't listen. (glances at me) I think she would say something like 'Yes, Pocky is awesome!' Next review is from You turn heads. I break necks**

NO! Don't hurt tekko!

Ice, how DARE you say 'whatever' to me?! ME?!

Bezzies E n J: Calm down Kitty!

Me: NO! *Slaps Ice* whew, i feel much better now ice... Sorry, here, have another stress ball, works for me.

*I start squeezing stress ball very hard*

Cream forgive Ice!

PS- I vote for Neoson!

Buh-Bye!

**Ice: (Gets slapped) Dang… calm down woman! Next review is from Unbelievably Dazzled**

Loved it! =D

Ice... Did you turn emo? O.o

Can't wait for the next chapter!

**Ice: I did not turn emo… I was just very depressed, but I found Plushie's rough-draft papers (which goes up to half-way through chapter 20) and I read it so I'm no longer sad, because of this chapter!**

**Me: (starts to laugh) hahaha! (I'm back on the computer, watching voice over for the anime I was watching) Your right M.K.! It is pretty kick-ass! (notices everyone staring at me) What? M.K. is awesome!(everyone is still staring at me) Oh yeah! Next review is from KeiichirosGirl427**

Me:Hey! Me again! I vote for Neoson agin on the kareoke contest! Poor Ice! He's hurting himself!

Seren: TELL HIM TO STOP OR ELSE!

Seho: Calm down, Seren-chan... (He's upset because Seren K. him again! XD)

Me: Bye!

Seren: See ya!

Seho: Whatever...

KeiichirosGirl427

PS- I DARE:

TEKKO- TO EAT A WORM! XD

Neoson- Do a triple-axel dive into the park fountain! :3

PlushiePlush- KISS PAI! o-0

Ice- KILL MASAYA,BROWNIE AND ANUI ONCE YOU DONT NEED THEM ANYMORE! ;)

**Ice: I've stopped okay!**

**Me: Time for loop holes! (Hands Tekko a gummy worm)**

**Tekko: yum! (eats the gummy worm)**

**Neoson: wait, what's a triple-axel dive? Oh well, I think this will work! (jumps into the park fountain holding three axes!)**

**Me: okay! (walks towards Pai)**

**Pai: Stay away from me!**

**Me: (I grab the banana cream pie on the counter, kiss it, then eat it and walk away) I love loopholes! She never said which Pai!**

**Neoson: Next review is from RebeccaLeigh16**

Rebecca(breathes heaviley) I forgot to review this chapter, I got very busy

Nashi: yeah, with her personal life,

Rebecca: NASHI!

Nashi: it's the truth!

Rebecca(ignores) this chapter is so sad, but it's so kawaii! Cream misses Ice! and from ur review earlier on my sotry, I expect things to get better!

Takao: yeah...

Rebecca: He actually likes reading the story

Takao: SHUT UP BAKA!

Nashi: Don't call the author a baka Takao-san

Rebecca: anayways, I love the mini story and I vote for Neoson on author's note idol!

Nashi: Yes, because she loves Unbreakable

Rebecca: you pretend your a fairy when no one is looking

Nashi(blushes)

Rebecca: HA HA!

-Rebecca, leader of Keiichiro fangirls-

p.s. Read Planet of the Obsessive Fangirls by Ryou's worst nightmare

**Ice: YES!!! THINGS GET BETTER THIS CHAPTER!!!!! But first I get hurt…**

**Neoson: So… that means I won… I got all 4 votes! (Trumpets play) Where is my prize? (An old shoe is given to her) A shoe?**

**Me: Its all I had…**

**Ice: (starts to run in circles) START THE CHAPTER ALREADY!!!!!**

**Me: Dang… someone's excited… enjoy the chapter everyone! (Goes back to the computer) Admit it M.K.! You're his brother! I know it!**

Cream walked through the grass, the bottom of her dress getting wet from dew. _'Why must fall be over…?'_ She wondered at the cold air.

XXX Meanwhile XXX

Ice was trudging through the grass when he heard footsteps. He hid behind the baron branches of a shrub, and as he looked through, he saw Cream walk towards the fountain at the center of the park. _'Just ignore her…'_ he told himself. He glanced at the ground, the full moon was casting many shadows… yet one shadow was different, it didn't match with the shadow of the tree it was in. Suddenly the shadow moved, but the others didn't. Ice turned towards the tree which the shadow came from, and in the tree, was none other than that demon, blood-red eyed girl Brownie. Ice watched in sheer terror of what she would do.

Her eyes were not visible, hidden within the shadows, but you could see her mouth, her teeth were bared in a crooked smile. She pulled out a knife and carefully aimed it.

Ice followed her aim… Brownie was aiming for Cream! She threw the knife and Ice quickly ran to stop it.

The knife slashed across Ice's lower left shoulder, as he fell to the ground, he heard a "Thwump" of the knife embedding itself into the trunk of a tree.

Ice clutched his shoulder as he lay on the ground. He had to bite his lower lip to prevent himself from screaming at the pain.

XXXXXX

Cream had found the fountain at the center of the park. She could sit here. She wasn't expecting the rim to be slippery, so when she went to sit down, she slipped into the fountain.

Cream screamed because the water was so cold, it felt like it was burning her skin. After a while, she managed to climb out, she was drenched to the bone.

This time she was careful when she went to sit down. Water was dripping from her hair and a cold breeze blew by, she shivered and sneezed. "Why didn't I listen to Ice?" She whispered so quietly to herself. Another breeze blew by and she shivered and sneezed once more.

XXXXXX

Brownie heard Cream scream, and she left thinking her job was successful.

Ice laid in the grass, blood rushing from in between his fingers. He stared up at the full moon. _'Nothing to do but just lay here…'_ He thought. He tried to move, but winced in pain, _'There's no way I could teleport like this…'_

Ice heard a sneeze and he rolled over to the direction the sneeze came from, the pain was horrid, but he managed. Then he saw Cream sneezing and shivering, the pain in his arm instantly disappeared. _'Screw your arm!'_ He thought as he staggered to his feet. _'Cream's cold!'_ Ice then teleported away.

XXXXXX

Cream sneezed again. "I hate winter." She muttered. Suddenly she felt a pair of warm arms wrap themselves around her and the cold sank away. Cream then turned to face whomever it was… Ice… it was Ice! 'Just enjoy this moment…' She told herself. 'He probably just acted on instinct, I'm cold… so he hugs me…' Then she looked up in his ice-blue eyes… ice-blue eyes!? He was back to his old self again! "Ice…" Cream whispered.

"Yeah?" He turned to face her. They stayed like that for a moment… just staring at each other, until Cream noticed the huge gash on Ice's shoulder.

"Oh my god! Ice! Your shoulder" Cream started to panic. "What happened!? We need to get you to a hospital and-!"

She was cut off. "No…" Ice muttered.

"Huh!?"

"No… my shoulder's not important… you're cold…"

Cream was shocked at Ice's stupidity. "Ice! It doesn't matter if I'm cold! Your arm could get infected!"

"So! I don't give a shit! You're cold and all that matters to me right now is for you not to be cold… my arm could fall off for all I care!" Ice was dead serious.

"Fine!" Cream didn't want to argue. "Let go of me Ice… then we will go to the ship, I won't be cold and your arm could get bandaged…"

"Okay!" Ice instantly lost the serious look on his face. He let go of her and began to back up a bit.

The only problem was that when Cream fell into the fountain earlier, water splashed out onto the ground, which, because of the cold, had frozen. So Ice slipped and hit his head on the rim of the fountain, knocking himself unconscious.

Blood ran down his forehead and down his face. Cream quickly ripped the sleeves off of her dress and bandaged up Ice's head and arm.

After awhile, Ice woke up. He glanced at Cream, then his arm, then back at Cream. A huge frown was on his face as he stood up. 'Well now you're gunna be even more cold…"

Cream just sighed. "Your such an idiot Ice…" She leaded closer towards him, and Ice shut his eyes. He embraced for her to hit him up-side the head, but what happened next, he wasn't expecting. "But that's partially why I like you." Cream then kissed him. When she pulled away, Ice had a shocked expression on his face, seconds later, he passed out, "Darn it! Not again!"


	17. The first snow

**Me: Update time!**

**Neoson: Hey? Where is Cream and Ice?**

**Me: They left! They went to go get lunch!**

**Tekko: So… on to the chapter?**

**Me: Yup! (runs to the computer) Enjoy! (is no longer paying attention and is laughing at the computer) METABERRY!!! (everyone is staring at me) See l-look, they called him Hamtaro, then MetaBerry, then they finally got his name right… and… (everyone is still staring at me) I'll shut up now.**

**Neoson: Enjoy the chapter!**

Cream and Ice sat against the tree on their favorite hill, they had a perfect view of the full moon. Ice pulled Cream closer towards him so that she wouldn't be cold.

Ice suddenly turned his head as he caught sight of something shinning in the sky, Cream noticed it too.

What ever it was, it was falling. It was very small and it glided towards them on the breeze. It got closer and closer, spinning and gliding, eventually, it landed on the tip of Ice's nose.

A frown appeared on Ice's face as he attempted to look at his nose to see what it was, but he failed miserably.

Cream laughed and wiped the glitter-looking flake off of Ice's nose.

"What was it?" Ice was very curious.

"It was a snowflake…"

"Oh… Look!" Ice quickly pointed up at the sky, millions of snowflakes began to fall, each shined like glitter from the full moon's light. It looked as though the stars were falling from the sky.

'_Snowflakes are made out of water… so…'_ Ice thought. He then laid down on the ground, closed his eyes, and opened his mouth.

Cream laughed, he looked stupid. "What are you doing?"

Ice opened his eyes and glanced at her. "I'm thirsty." He stated simply before closing his eyes once more.

Cream laughed and stood up, she then kicked the tree and a pile of snow fell onto Ice's head. Muffled screams came from him as his arms and legs flailed about.

Eventually Ice sat up and the snow slid off his face, he opened his mouth and snow fell out. He then began scrapping his tongue with his hands, feebly attempting to get rid of the horrid taste. "BLEAG!!"

"What…?" Cream replied, trying not to laugh.

"There were leaves in it!" Ice complained, his tongue still hanging out.

They sat like that for awhile, then Ice yawned and looked back at the moon.

"Ice?" Cream questioned, he then turned back to her.

"Huh?"

"Why do you always stare at the sun or the moon?"

Ice gave a sheepish smile, "I don't really know… it's just kinda mesmerizing… I just get lost in thought and the only thing that brings me back is your voice… weird huh?"

Cream then noticed something. "Hey! We're like the sun and the moon! Cuz' the moon is a light yellow, almost white, like your hair, so you're the moon, and the sun is a dark yellow, almost orange, like my hair, so I'm the sun!"

Ice frowned. "I don't want us to be the sun and the moon, because the sun and the moon are always apart… and I don't want to wait for an eclipse to see you…"

Cream just laughed and rested her head on his shoulder, soon falling asleep.

Ice teleported her to Ichigo's house and set her down against the wall. He kissed her forehead and whispered. "I will always protect you, even if it means not protecting myself…"

"Gnuuu…" Cream muttered in her sleep.

Ice laughed and rang the doorbell, once he heard the doorknob turn, he teleported away.

Ichigo opened the door. "Huh, Cream?" She then noticed she was asleep. "Then who ran the doorbell? Oh well…"

The prom might have been horrible… but during the first snow of the year, something wonderful happened… they were together again.

**Me: Sorry this chapter was so short, the next chapter will be longer, but also it might be a long time 'till I update again, but I will try to update as soon as I can. (goes back to the computer) METABERRY! (Starts to laugh)**

**Neoson: WHAT ABOUT THE REVIEWS!?**

**Me: Fine, Fine… (jumps off the computer chair) First review is from RebeccaLeigh16**

Nashi: ICE NEEDS TO WEAR A HELMET!

Rebecca: he really does... aww! they luv each other again!

Nashi(shoves helmet on Ice's helmet) I think it got stuck on him

Rebecca: GREAT JOB!

Nashi: oops...

Takao(rolls eyes) sorry,

Kai: I'll pay for any damage done!

Rebecca: no you won't, I took the money, YOUR ONLY SIX!

Kai: grr

Rebecca(gives Cream an orange coat) there ya go

Nashi: WOOHOO! NEOSON WON! GO NEOSON!

Rebecca: before we go, CONGRATS ON BEINING THE MASHA FANGIL LEADER!!

(keiichiro walks past)

Rebecca(glomps him) KEI-KEI-KUN! UPDATE!

**Ice: I CAN'T GET IT OFF!!! HELP ME!!! (rolls on the ground)**

**Cream: (Takes the coat) Thank you**

**Neoson: Yes, I am victorious!**

**Me: Yeah! Go Masha!!!**

**Tekko: Next review is from Lerryn**

Kawaii! Kawaii! Kawaii! XD

Aw this was so cute, well not the beggining obviously because like Ice got hurt, but like... yeah...

Yay! Does this mean they're back together?

Can't wait for the update and thanks for including my review, 'ppreciate it!

[x] Lerryn [x]

**Me: Your welcome!**

**Tekko: Next review is from Shining Valkyrie!**

lol Ice passed out, but at least they are starting to get back together again...

Oh, and here you go Tekko -gives Tekko another Super Cookie-

And Neoson, since I like giving you things to kill Masaya with, im giving you this Lancer (its a gun from the game Gears of War, its an assualt rifle with a chainsaw bayonet)

And Plushie, here you go -gives Plushie pockey-

Will you be my husband? -a leek falls out of the sky and hits head-

**Tekko: Yay! (takes cookie) Yumms!**

**Neoson: Ohhh… Weapons… (evil grin) To bad I can't kill them, wait, that doesn't mean I cant injure them! (Runs to go hurt Masaya)**

**Me: POCKY!! OMFG!!!!! (starts to run in circles) I LOVE POCKY ITS SO GOOD AND TASTY EXPECIALLY FROZEN AND- (goes on huge rant…)Okay I'm good now… (The camera scrolls up to discover where the leek came from… and… THERE'S MASHA! Masha had dropped the leek!)**

**Tekko: Um… next review is from Meg!**

Aww. I loved it! =D Hmm. I don't know why, but I think the song Skeptics and True Believers by The Academy Is... describes Cream and Ice. X3

**Me: I will now go listen to those songs…**

**Neoson: NO!!! Not until you finish the chapter!**

**Me: (mutters under breath)**

**Tekko: Next review is from Ryou's Worst Nightmare (Trust me, she is!)**

Aw, I like this, why haven't I read this before? I don't know... Ice sounds like Soda.. kinda. Now... I must read the other chapters! Or when I get back -_-' Anyway I really like it ^__^

**Me: Its always nice to add another person to the list of reviewers!**

**Tekko: Next review is from KeiichirosGirl427!**

YAY! Ice and Cream are back together again! ;)

Seren: (Laughs) Baka Ice!

Seho: ...

Me: ... Yeah... He's still angry at us...

Seren: Well, we are freaking him out a little.

Me: Yeah... READ MY STORY, "How many wrongs make a right strawberry?" 'CAUSE IT'S AWSOME!

Seho: ... 0-o ...

Seren: I think we broke him...

KeiichirosGirl427

PS- DARE TIME!

Tekko: Make Seren angry! (And it's pretty easy! She gets angry at little things!)

Neoson: Throw mint imperials at PlushiePlush! (They hurt!)

PlushiePlush: Bring a dalek in the story for 2 chapters! (A real one this time, not a toy!)

Ice: KILL THAT DARN BROWNIE!

Cream: KILL ANUI!

Everybody: KILL MASAYA!

**Me: (runs towards the computer) HAHA!**

**Neoson: (grabs the back of my shirt collar) Not 'till you finish the chapter…**

**Me: Fine…**

**Tekko: Um… uh… un… **

**Neoson: Yeah, he has troubles with making people mad…**

**Tekko: (throws mud at Seren, he then runs and hides behind Neoson) DON'T KILL ME!!!**

**Neoson: Ohh! Inflicting pain! That sounds fun! (throws mint impearls at me)**

**Me: (I dodge) dalek? What is a dalek? Well, cuz I have no clue what a dalek is, and dalek sounds like Derek, I will bring in my cousin Derek!**

**Derek: (suddenly appears) Where am I? Wasn't I working on my car?**

**Me: HI!**

**Derek: Hey Munchkin! (ruffles my hair) What am I doing here anyways?**

**Me: I dunno… can I borrow your halo game?**

**Derek: Maybe later…**

**Me: Okay! You can go work on your car again! (I snap my fingers and Derek disappears) They can't kill anyone!**

**Tekko: Next review is from You turn heads. I break necks.**

YAY! new chapter!

Ice, you are such a BAKA, but in a good way...

I'm all calmy calm now!

KG427: only cause you've been reading Twilight!

me: Yes *sighs* woohoo! JASPER IS AWESOME!

KG427: Yes, but talk about frozen hearts and dreams!

Me: O.k! THIS IS TOTALLY AWESOME! WRITE MORE!

Tekko, how much do you weigh now you've had all that ice cream and cookies...

I shall add to it! *Gives tekko a huge choc ice.

Oh no! thats not choc ice... thats ice covered in chocolate! HELP! *Tries to stop tekko eating ice!

KG427: But that's what a choc ice is... O_o

**Ice: um… thanks?**

**Me: Thank you!**

**Tekko: um… (jumps on a scale) 87 pounds!**

**Neoson: That's cuz he has a fast metabolism… like that weirdo over there! (Points at me and I smile)**

**Me: (still smiling) You called me a weirdo! **

**Tekko: (bites Ice's wrist and Ice punches him in the face) oww…**

**Ice: Who's idea was it to cover me in chocolate anyways?**

**Cream: (hids bucket of chocolate behind her back and whistles innocently)**

**Me: I like to abbreviate names and such! Like MK and LG **

**Neoson: I'm used to it so I can understand her.**

**Me: Really? Then NXT4E!**

**Neoson: (thinks for a bit) hm…. (Then she gets it and I run for my life)**

**Me: everyone! See if you can figure out what NXT4E means!**

**Neoson: (calms down) What ever!**

**Me: Yo Neoson! Go to the other room!**

**Neoson: Fine (leaves towards the kitchen)**

**Tekko: Why did Neoson have to go away?**

**Me: Cuz its time for the next contest thing! Everyone, submit a way for Tekko to get Neoson to like him! He will then try all of them from what he thinks are the worst, to the best! So come on! Help him out!**

**Tekko: Help me!**

**Me: 'till next time…**

**Tekko: SEE YA!!!**


	18. Kitchen Chaos!

**Me: And we're back!**

**Tekko: Where did we go?**

**Me: Away.**

**Tekko: Away where?**

**Me: Stop the questions, do you want help with your relationship problem or not?**

**Tekko: I'll be quiet now.**

**Me: So first we will try Shining Valkyrie's idea, Tekko! Learn French!**

**Tekko: Okay! (runs of to learn French, comes back in a couple hours) I'm back!**

**Me: That was fast… go impress Neoson!**

**Tekko: okay! (runs up to Neoson) je aimez tee avec toute mon coeur et ame, Neoson! (Translation: I love you with all my heart and soul, Neoson!) (Note: I actually looked those words up!)**

**Neoson: (is extremely confused and has no clue what he just said) Um… good for you?**

**Tekko: (goes back to me) It didn't work…**

**Me: Now we will use one more idea until the end of the chapter! Daydreamqueen suggests to write her a letter, bake her a heart shaped cake saying "I love you" on it and then give it to her and kiss her! Go Tekko! To the kitchen!**

**Tekko: What about the letter?**

**Me: We are out of paper…**

**Tekko: OKAY! (Runs to the kitchen, a couple hours later, he comes back with an oddly shaped heart cake and horrible writing on the top)**

**Me: Is that supposed to be a foot?**

**Tekko: (defensively) It's supposed to be a heart… but it's the thought that counts right?**

**Me: Right! Now go give her the cake! (pushes Tekko towards Neoson)**

**Tekko: Neoson! I made you a cake! (holds out the cake)**

**Neoson: Is that a foot?**

**Tekko: No! It's a… yeah it's a foot (he doesn't have the courage to say it's a heart)**

**Neoson: (tries to read the writing on the top) I dove goo? What's that supposed to mean?**

**Tekko: Um… it doesn't say that… (he goes to hand her the cake, but trips and accidentally smashes it in her face) OH MY GOSH! I'm soooo sorry Neoson! A-Are you okay?**

**Neoson: Yeah… I'm going to go clean up, start the chapter without me… (walks off)**

**Me: looks like project NXT4E part one was a total failure…**

**Tekko: What does NXT4E mean?**

**Me: NeosonXTekko forever!**

**Ice: Okay! Onto the chapter!**

**Me: But first… I FINISHED IT! (starts to dance like an idiot)**

**Everyone: Finished what?**

**Me: The rough draft! I have finished the rough draft for this story! And I am proud to say that there is exactly 26 chapter!**

**Ice: okay? Once again… onto the story…**

**(Note: You turn heads. I break necks. And KeiichirosGirl427 PLEASE Still read this story, I don't want to lose readers! Back in the first story, I asked what the couple should be IchigoXMasaya, IchigoXRyou, or IchigoXKisshu! The people all voted for IchigoXKisshu! I know you two are IchigoXRyou fans, but please! There is only slight mention of IchigoXKisshu in here and the next chapter! Barely anything! Trust me! PLEASE STILL READ!!!!)**

Ice walked into the main room of the ship, he had woken up only a couple minutes ago, and now he was fully awake. Everyone else on the other hand…

Pai was probably the most awake, he was at the computer, typing at what seemed a mile a minute. (Don't ask)

Taruto was only half awake, his head kept nodding up and down, struggling not to fall asleep as he flipped through multiple TV channels.

Kisshu was at the table, a cup of coffee in one hand, the fan remote in the other, and his head on the table because he had fallen asleep.

Ice wanted to get everyone's attention quickly, so he screamed. "OI!! WHAT'S FOR BREAKFAST!? CUZ I SURE AS HELL AIN'T COOKING AGAIN!!"

Because Ice had yelled, Kisshu woke up non-to calmly "I'm up!" The coffee cup flew from his hand into the air, it then plummeted back down, pouring the boiling hot coffee on his head. "AHH!!!" Kisshu screamed from the pain of the boiling liquid on his head. "IT FUCKING BURNS!!!!" Ice just fell to the floor laughing. After a minute or so, the coffee began to cool down. "Damn it Ice! What the hell was that for and- Oh my god! ITS COLD!! GET IT OFF!!!"

XXXXX Later XXXXX

Ice cautiously approached Kisshu, whom was lying on the ground watching the ceiling fan. " Hey Kisshu?"

Kisshu just glanced towards Ice's direction then turned his attention back to the ceiling fan. "What?"

"Sorry about this morning… I didn't know that you were asleep…"

"Its okay!" Kisshu shut the fan off and sat up. "I was supposed to be awake anyways. Hey! I got a question for you!"

"What?"

"Me and Ichigo were going out to a restaurant tonight and I was wondering, being that you and Cream are together again, if you two would want to come with us."

"Sure! I'll go ask Cream!"

Ice then teleported into the café's kitchen. As he landed and started to walk out, he stepped on the rim of a plate, causing the plate to go flying at his head. Luckily he ducked and the plate flew over his head, seconds later, Ice heard a loud splatting noise. He turned around to see what was once a highly decorated cake, which was now obliterated, splattered everywhere, the floor, the walls, Ice himself, the ceiling, everything.

"Crap!" Ice whispered to himself and began to sneak out of the kitchen,, nearly escaping Keiichero, who was entering the kitchen, but didn't see Ice.

As Ice was walking as fast as he could, he was stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Keiichero scream. "AHHH!!! What happened to my peach cake!? I spent seven hours making it… now look at it… it looks like it blew up…"

Ice put his hands behind his back and began whistling as he tip-toed off to find Cream.

"Why are you yelling?" Ryou asked as he walked into the kitchen. "and- WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!"

Ice started to walk backwards, keeping an eye on the kitchen door. He then bumped into someone and heard dishes break, he turned around to see Cream.

"Hey Cream!" Ice waved. When Ice had bumped into Cream, she had accidentally dropped the dishes she was holding, and she instantly began to pick up the pieces, but when she noticed Ice, she dropped the pieces, having them break further.

"Cream?" Ichigo's voice came from around the corner and was getting closer, "Are you okay?"

Cream quickly put her hand over Ice's mouth and dragged him away.

"I heard dishes breaking and I- Cream?" Ichigo glanced at the broken dishes, "I could of sworn Cream was here. How did these dishes break if no one's over here? Oh well…" She then began to pick up the mess of broken porcelain.

XXXXX Meanwhile XXXXX

Cream had just locked the changing room door, "What are you doing here Ice!?" Cream whispered.

"I wanted to ask you something…" Ice was confused at why Cream seemed so worried.

"You can't be here!!" She almost yelled.

"Huh? No… I got my disguise on… see?" Ice spread his arms out and then pointed at his hat.

"That's not what I mean! I haven't gotten the chance to tell everyone that we're together again! They all still want to kill you!"

"Kill… me…?" Ice almost passed out.

Cream sighed, "I can't tell them right now, I'll have to wait 'till closing time, just stay in here!" Cream then opened the door a crack, looked both ways, then left, closing the door behind her.

Ice walked over to a corner and slouched onto the floor. "All that's left for me to do is wait…" Ice muttered, he then yawned. "I think I'll take a nap…" Ice's eyes slowly shut, and soon, he was asleep.

XXXXX Meanwhile XXXXX

"Cream!" Keiichero begged, "Please go down to the store and buy me some more ingredients, somehow, my last cake mysteriously belw up!"

"Okay!" Cream then ran out the door.

XXXXX Back with Ice XXXXX

Ice woke up to screaming, he opened his eyes to see Mint, screaming and pointing at him. "Crap!" He cursed.

Mint then transformed "Mint Arrow!" her weapon appeared in her hand, she then aimed it at Ice. "Ribbon Mint Echo!" The arrow flew at Ice, but he dodged. He was too scared to teleport, so he did the only other sane thing to do, fly for his life. As he entered the main room, the other mews had already transformed.

Ice flew up to the ceiling, they couldn't reach him up here! Right? Wrong…

Pudding, being as acrobatic as she is, managed to jump off of a wall and cling to Ice's leg, causing him to float lower. Mint was then able to use her wings, which were too weak to let her fly high enough earlier, to grab onto Ice's other leg, lowering him enough for Lettuce and Zakuro to grab each of Mint's legs and pull Ice to the ground.

"HELP!!" Ice screamed as Ichigo grabbed the 'closed' sign and ran outside, Zakuro ran off somewhere, Lettuce and Mint were standing guard, and Pudding was sitting on top of him.

"SHUT UP ICE ONII-BAKA!!!" Pudding yelled and then began to hit Ice in the head with the closest item, a frying pan.

Ichigo came back and moments later, Zakuro came back too, but she was carrying ropes.

"W-What are you going to do to me!?" Ice stuttered. Everyone just had an evil, crooked grin on their faces.

XXXXX Back with Cream XXXXX

Cream shuffled through the snow, she wore a light blue jacket over her waitress uniform, she couldn't change into her regular clothes because Ice was hiding in the changing room.

As she stepped to the front of the café, she took off the big blue boots she had on and slipped on her orange shoes. As she began to open the door, she heard people talking.

"Is the knife sharpened yet Mint?" She could hear Ichigo ask.

_'What about a knife?'_ Cream started to walk towards the kitchen.

"Yeah! It's ready!" Mint replied.

Cream then heard muffled screams and she dropped the grocery bags. She hurried and ran to the kitchen, sliding to a halt in front of the door.

Ice was tied to the counter, his mouth taped shut. His head flailed back and forth as he tried to escape the ropes. The mews were staring straight at him, their backs to Cream, watching as Ice screamed in terror, unable to teleport.

Cream was about to ask what was going on, when Ichigo raised a butcher knife above her head.

"Ichigo!? What are you doing with-" But it was to late, the knife plunged down and a small whimper came from Ice. He stopped struggling and his eyes closed as his head fell to rest on his shoulder. A thick red liquid began to run down the counter and drip to the floor. "OH MY GOD!!!!" Cream screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What?" Ichigo asked as she turned around, knife still in hand. Everyone moved to the side a bit to reveal a bottle of ketchup, the top chopped off.

"What's going on here?" Cream was so confused.

"Well, we found Ice here inside the café, so we tied him up. We were just about to make cheeseburgers while we waited for you to come back, but as you can see, the ketchup bottle wouldn't open." Ichigo explained.

"But…" Things still didn't make sense, "Why does Ice look like he's dead!?"

Zakuro then looked at Ice and mentioned, "Hmph… looks like my sleeping drug worked well…"

"GO US NANODA!" Pudding cheered.

"Sleeping drug!?"

"He was struggling to much." Zakuro stated simply.

"AAHHHHH!!!" They heard a scream and ran into the main room to see Keiichero crying over the grocery bags that Cream had dropped earlier, everything inside had broken. "Not again… why me…?" He muttered.

**Neoson: (is now out of the shower, she is fully dressed, but still drying her hair) What's up with Plushie?**

**Tekko: Yay! You're back! Oh yeah… she's bored…**

**Neoson: oh…**

**Me: Wait! (my eyes light up) to YouTube!**

**Neoson: Isn't that abusive towards your authoress powers? As in… NOT WORKING ON YOUR STORY!?**

**Me: Shut up peasant!**

**Neoson: Peasant? Since when have I become a peasant?**

**Me: SINCE NOW!!!! (runs to the computer) Hehehe… MK is so funny! And he's cool!**

**Neoson: So you're a fangirl of two people? Masha and MK?**

**Me: NO! I'm not a MK fangirl… **

**Neoson: Tekko, pull out the flashback!**

**Tekko: On it!**

—**Flashback—**

**Me: (sitting at the computer laughing) MK is soooo awesome and… oh my gosh… did he… did he just… DIE!!!!!! OMFG!!! (starts crying my head off) NIC! (My bro) NIC! NIC! NIC! MK DIED!!!!!! NO!!!! NOT METY!!!!! HE WAS SO AWSOME!!!!!**

**Nic: Yo! Retard! Are you even watching that show anymore or can I get on the computer.**

**Me: (starts to laugh) False alarm! He was just paralyzed and can't speak, he'll get better once they kill that thing!!!**

**Nic: And she ignores me… (goes back to playing video games)**

**Me: (has a sudden realization) Nic… you don't think that I… I… I'm a MK fangirl!? Do you?! AM I!?**

**Nic: (pretending to ignore me) hmmm… what character should I use next?**

**Me: OH!!! USE MK!!!!**

**Nic: NO WAY! MK sucks.**

**Me: (my eye starts to twitch) WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!!!???? (Starts to punch my brother on the arm) You're just jealous that he is awesome and you're not! And that everyone loves him and everyone hates you! And that you're gay and he isn't and- (Rambles on for about eight minutes until my brother takes off his shoe and throws it at my face) WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!!????**

**Nic: I was trying to get you to shut up… that was a test I just gave you, for your question earlier, so yes.**

**Me: So you'll do my homework?**

**Nic: No you retard! For you're question on weather or not you're a fangirl! AND YOU ARE!!!!**

**Me: oh, so you don't really think MK sucks?**

**Nic: Nah, he sucks…**

**Me: (grabs the metal pole that was laying on the floor) DIE!!!**

—**End Flashback—**

**Neoson: Does that answer your question?**

**Me: Fine… I'm a fangirl… so what…**

**Tekko: so she's a fangirl of pretty much every character whose name starts with an M and is spherical? **

**Me: Yup! Pretty much! Cuz Masha starts with an M and he's spherical and also MK starts with an M and he's spherical also!!!! YAY FOR SPHERES!!! Well actually, I'm not a fangirl of Masha anymore!**

**Ice: THE REVIEWS!!!! Remember?**

**Me: Oh yeah… first review is from RebeccaLeigh16**

Rebecca: Ops...

Nashi(sweatdrops) sorry Ice... (hands crowbar) pry it off with this... and then hurt someone with it

Takao(rolling on floor laughing) HA! HE GOT IT STUCK ON HIS HEAD!

Rebecca: This chapter was so cute and KAWAII!

Nashi: TAKAO! STOP LAUGHING! (hits him on head)

Takao: OWWIE!

Nashi: whimp, and Neoson! YOU ROCK!

Takao: I like Tekko, he's kawaii!

Rebecca: Yes, and I LOVE KEI-KEI-KUN! (Nashi hits her on head)

Nashi: SHUT UP ABOUT KEIICHRIO!

Rebecca(mumbles something) ANYWAYS! LOVE THE CHAPTER!

All three: UPDATE! (hand Tekko 10 boxes filled with cookie and ice-cream)

**Ice: (Takes the crowbar) Thanks?**

**Neoson: Yes… I rock…**

**Tekko: Um… thanks? (A little confused at why a guy would be calling him cute) Next review is from Killer Neko-chan Nyuuu (I call her Jazz!)**

Aw, kawaii! *runs around*

Yes! I am the one! The only! Ryou's Worst Nightmare! XD And the leader of the Pai fangirls XP

Oh, here ya go Plushie, I found him flying around looking for you *hands you Masha*

**Me: YAY! (Grabs Masha) We are going to be good friends!!! Next review is from Lerryn! (Note: I am not showing the ideas)**

NXT4E... (thinks for an hour) I give up :(

OH PICK ME, PICK ME! I know how Tekko can get Neoson to like him after all, everyone calls me cupid!

Random person: (mutters) More like stupid...

Me: (pulls out kitchen knife) WHAT?! (random person runs away, i ** myself) I'm not violent really!

**Me: It means TekkoXNeoson forever! Next review is from Meg!**

NxT4E isn't hard to get. =D NEOSONXTEKKO 4EVER!! =DD Aww. Tekko... MEG SHALL HELP YOU WIN NEOSON! -laughs like a maniac- Heh heh. Anywayy. n.n'

NEOSON! I HAVEN'T CHANGED MY PENNAME IN WEEKS! =D AS A REWARD YOU SHOULD GO ON A DATE WITH TEKKO.

r if she will NEVER go out with him... I guess Tekko would have to move on. D= ...THAT CAN'T HAPPEN! NXT4E!!

Neoson! Remember my story!! Naruto is a womanizer! Tekko is a great friend! Great friends that aren't the same gender make good couples! =DD

Skeptics and True Belivers is only one song. X3 Speaking of that song... As I was just typing the title, the song went on. XDXDXD -sings- Would you believe me if I said I didn't need you. Cause I wouldn't believe you if you said the same to me. And near death. Last breath and barely hanging on. Would you believe me if I said I didn't need you! =DD

Oh yeah, and I loved the chapter! =D

**Tekko: Hooray!!! **

**Me: Ya! I listened to that song! One of the most catchiest choruses ever!! Next review is from Shining Valkyrie! (Since his idea has been used, I will show it!)**

Aw, no fair, Neoson can't kill anyone .

oh well, i'll still give her random weapons of mass destruction lol

-gives Neoson a plushie gun-

I got the idea from Jazz's story, except this one shoots exploding Masaya plushies XD

And since I ran out of super cookies, here ya go Tekko -gives Tekko cookie sandwhich with icecream in the middle-

And im giving this to Plushie, here you go -gives Plushie a cake with pocky in it-

if you will be my husband :3

Anyways, I have an idea for Tekko...

Fenrir: Thats a first...

Quiet you, anyways, this is my idea:

Tekko acts french!

Fenrir: Thats the worst idea ever!

**Neoson: That rule no longer applies, thanks to a gift from another reviewer… I CAN KILL PEOPLE!!!!! We just have to resurrect them afterwards….**

**Tekko: WOOHOO! More snacks for me!**

**Me: ooh… Pocky! (Takes the cake and runs)**

**Neoson: Once again… DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE!?**

**Ice: Next review is from daydreamqueen!**

NXT4E=NeosonXTekko 4ever!

I didn't figure that out myself, I stole it from Unbelievably Dazzled...

Unbelievably Dazzled, you are awesomely smart!

I'll leave Tekko a small portion of my secret cookie stash

(a crane dumps a crate of cookies in front of Tekko)

If that's a small portion, guess how big the stash is!

Tekko, my idea to make Neoson fall in love with you is...

*drum roll*

Write her a love letter and bake her a heart shaped cake saying "I love you" on it and then give them to her and kiss her!

Just don't eat the cake yourself

Hope at least one of the plans works and Tekko and Neoson will be together!

**Tekko: YAY! COOKIES!!!!! Next review is from KeiichirosGirl427**

Me: Nice chapter!

Seren: Couldn't help but laugh when Ice got a mouthful of snow! LOL!

Seho: ...

Me: I KNOW WHAT NXT4E MEANS! And it's so KAWAII!

Seren: Yeah. She can work out this kinda thing in a snap.

Seho: ... 0-o ...

Me and Seren: (In unison) Yep. We broke 'im.

Seho: ... Asparagus... Soup... 0-o ...(Read my story to find out what he means)

Me: Anyways...

Seren: NXT4E means...

Me and Seren: NEOSON X TEKKO 4 EVA!

Me: A way to get Neoson to like Tekko... OH! I KNOW!

**Ice: that was mean…**

**Me: Yup! Next review is from You turn heads. I break necks.**

It means neoson x tekko 4 eva!

This is great!

Umm...sorry for making tekko bite you ice! *Points at cream* She MADE ME DO IT!

*Runs in opposite direction*

BYE!

**Ice: Its okay… I forgive all three of you… Next review is from Xviera Siramad**

Hi I love the story, it is so cool. Right now my favorite character is Tekko. I know he doesn't have a part in the actual story, but I don't care. *gives Tekko a cratefull of cookies and cream ice cream (no I don't mean the characters), gives Neoson a missle launcher and a ressurect button, and gives Ice a cookie.* The ressurect button is for when you kill Masaya, Brownie and, the dork that took Cream to the prom. Just point the button at them and they are ressurected so you can kill them over and over and over AND OVER AGAIN. I have an idea to get Neoson to like Tekko. please post my comment in the next chapter or any other chapter in the story, please.

**Tekko: Yay! I'm a favorite character! MORE COOKIES AND ICE-CREAM!!!**

**Neoson: A resurrect button… I'll be right back… (Disappears)**

**Me: Don't worry! I always post up comments! **

**Neoson: (reappears, and she has… MK!) Look who I brought!!**

**Me: Gasp! HUGS!!! ( I go and hug him)**

**MK: Do I know you?**

**Me: No. Now I shall remove your mask, hold still.**

**MK: What!? NO!!!! 9Runs)**

**Me: You can run! But you can't hide!!! In the mean time, enjoy part 2 of project NXT4E!**

**Tekko: Okay… KeiichirosGirl427 suggest to give her lots of flowers and chocolates and to tell her how I feel… (Runs off and comes back with chocolates and flowers) Neoson? I got these for you!**

**Neoson: Oh! Thanks Tekky-Kun! (She came up with a nickname for him!) (She takes the flowers and chocolates) **

**Tekko: Also… I-I-I lo- (MK comes running by and seconds later, Tekko collapses to the floor, an arrow from a tranquilizing gun in his back)**

**Me: (comes out from behind a bush) Oh darn! I missed! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME!!!! (Runs after MK)**

**Tekko: (Wakes up about an hour later) Next idea is idea number 5 from Meg! To write her a song… that won't be to hard, 'cuz I already know how to play the guitar, long story, but me and Neoson made a band, I was the guitarist 'cuz she didn't trust me with the drums, she said I might poke my eye out with the drum stick. We stopped being a band when Neoson got bored with it!**

**- later that night -**

**Tekko: (he has his guitar ready and begins to play, moments later, Neoson pops her head out from the window, she walks away. Then she comes back with a rifle and shoots the guitar, shooting it in half and making it un-playable) Huh?**

**Neoson: Sorry Tekko… I'll buy you a new guitar in the morning… its just I was trying to sleep… well-**

**Me: I WILL CATCH YOU!!! (Still chasing MK) I WILL REMOVE YOUR MASK!**

**MK: NEVER!!!!**

**Neoson: uh… as I was about to say, good night!**

**Tekko: (sighs) Stay tuned for the next chapter… (drags his broken guitar away)**


	19. Spergertye!

**Neoson: We're back!**

**Tekko: Where is everyone? I can't find Ice, Cream, those evil people, MK… not even Plushie!**

**Neoson: Yeah… Cream and Ice went to get lunch, the evil people are never here, and MK managed to escape due to the fact that Plushie disappeared.**

**Tekko: Then where is Plushie?**

**Neoson: I have no clue… like I said earlier, she just mysteriously disappeared and- OH MY GOD!!! (Disappears and comes back about 10 minutes later, she has MK and he is tied up, she sets him on a stool and shines a light in his face) WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO PLUSHIE!?**

**MK: Who's Plushie?**

**Neoson: (Sighs) That crazy blonde haired girl who was chasing after you trying to take off your mask!**

**MK: Oh! Her! Thank god I managed to escape! She chased after me until 3:00 in the morning, it all depended on who would pass out first… last thing she did was mutter something about school, then she fell to the ground, at first I thought she was hurt, or dead, but as I approached her, I realized that she was asleep, hugging the rock next to her… it was weird. Can you let me go now?**

**Neoson: Likely story!**

**Tekko: Neoson, he doesn't seem like the person to joke, besides! What else could of happened to Plushie?**

**Neoson: You have a point… fine! (unties MK, but locks all the doors and puts the keys in her pocket) You're no longer tied up, but you can't escape, until we find Plushie, you will be taking her place!**

**MK: oh god…**

**Tekko: Well then here! (Gives MK a stack of papers) Here are the reviews!**

**MK: What do I do with these?**

**Tekko: Well, you read them at the end of the chapter! But for now, its time for part 3 of project NXT4E! Meg has a lot of ideas… hmm, Idea one was to give her gifts… I've already tried that, Idea two was to have Plushie control her mind… that won't work cuz Plushie disappeared, and Neoson wouldn't REALLY like me. Number three is… wait what? I don't know what that is! Idea four is to eliminate the competition, but there is no competition… she doesn't like anyone anymore. I tried idea five last time… and then there is idea six! To poof in Cupid! But then that means he will have to shoot her with an arrow! I don't want her to get hurt!!! (Yes, Tekko complains a lot! He just doesn't want to hurt Neoson, or do anything like hypnotizing her) So… Xviera Sirmad suggests to use either a sleeping potion or a love potion… (Grabs the potions and puts them away) I don't think those would work, the love potion wouldn't be real love and… the sleeping potion… what if she ignores me? (Geez Tekko! Always looking at the bad things that could happen! But you can't blame him, he just really wants to protect Neoson, he'd die at an instance notice for her!)**

**Neoson: (walks over) What's with this 'project NXT4E'? I don't know what it is! (Apparently, she must believe that NXT4E stands for Noodles Xylophone Turkey for Everyone)**

**Tekko: Nothing! On to the chapter!**

"Okay!" Cream sighed, "Now that everything has been explained and no one wants to kill anyone, what did you want Ice?"

"Well, Kisshu was wanted to know if you and me could go with him and Ichigo to dinner!"

"Alright!"

XXXXXXX

Cream, Ice, Ichigo, and Kisshu were sitting in an Italian restaurant at a round table. Ice sat to the right of Cream, and Ichigo to the left of Cream, Kisshu was in the other open chair.

"So…" Ichigo tried to get a conversation going, but she failed miserably.

Everyone sat in silence for a couple minutes, that is, until Ice smashed him menu on the table, his eye twitching.

"What?" Cream asked.

"I can't read it!" Ice started pulling on his hair. "It's driving me insane!"

"That's 'cause it's in Italian…"

"Oh…" Ice picked up his menu again, only to drop it back on the table. "Hey Cream?"

"Yeah?"

"What's spergertye? **(Pronounced: sper-gir-tye)**

"Wait, WHAT!?" Cream dropped her menu.

"Spergertye! Right here!" He pointed to a spot on the menu.

"There was a moment of silence before Cream whacked Ice in the back of the head. "That's 'Spaghetti' you idiot…"

"Oh… well… what's it taste like?"

"It's hard to explain, order it and find out."

XXXXXX

The food was placed in front of everyone. Ice picked up a fork, and tried the spaghetti.

_'I don't like spaghetti…'_ Ice thought, he then looked over towards Cream's plate. _'Cream's food looks better than mine.'_

Cream had ordered steak, she took her fork and knife and carefully cut off a slice. Just as she was about to pick up the piece she cut off, she felt a tap on her shoulder. "What's wrong Ice?"

Ice looked confused and pointed to Cream's left. "What's that over there?"

Cream turned her head in the direction Ice had pointed, but nothing was there. "I don't see anything." She then turned back towards her plate, but the piece she cut off was gone. _'Huh? I thought I already cut off a piece… oh well.'_ Cream the cut off another piece.

"But… its right over there!" Ice pointed again.

Cream turned, but still nothing. She looked back at her plate… and the piece she cut off was gone. "What on earth?"

Ice started to panic and he began to shake her. "Its right over there! Can't you see it!"

Cream sighed and looked, nothing. "Ice… I think you're hallucinating…" Then, when she turned back, her entire plate was gone. "WHAT THE-!?"

She looked over at Ice, his back was turned towards her. She looked over his shoulder. There was her 'missing' food! Ice had took it!

"ICE!

_'Uh-oh… she caught me!'_

"GIVE ME BACK MY FOOD!!!"

Ice then ran, still carrying the plate.

Cream just smashed her head on the table.

"What the hell?" Kisshu and Ichigo wondered.

XXXXXX

"See ya later!" Ice waved towards Cream before he and Kisshu disappeared.

"Oh!" Ichigo exclaimed. "I just remembered something!"

"What?" Cream wondered.

"We're having a Christmas Eve party at the café! I've been forgetting to tell you!"

"Oh, Okay!"

**Tekko: MK?**

**MK: Time for reviews… first review is from RebeccaLeigh16**

ebecca: Poor Kisshu... GASP! NO MORE MASHA FANGIRL!? (faints) (wakes up) When you said that you were a fangirl of everyone name that started with M... DOES THAT MEAN MASAYA!?! OMG! (panting) okay, so anways... Poor Tekko... and GET HIM PLUSHIE! REMOVE THE MASK!

**Neoson: Nah… not Masaya! Masaya isn't spherical!**

**MK: NO! My mask will stay on my face! Next review is from Meg.**

Meg: Loved it! OMFG! BLUE IS FOR NIGHTMARES IS LIKE THE BESTEST BOOK EVER!

Danny(OC): Wow, a book she likes better than Twilight. O_o

Meg: Anyway, update soon! Oh, and, Neoson! I still haven't changed my penname! As a reward you should go out with Tekko, fall in love, and live happily ever after in Icecream Land, where Tekko will be king with you as queen. ^-^ -plays Lucky by Jason Mraz feat. Colbie Caillat- xP

Danny: ... O_o Icecream Land?

Meg: -nods- ^-^ Update soon! -looks at Neoson and grabs a giant metal mallet- Go out with Tekko! Or else I'll... Uhh... Do something! Yes! Something!

Danny: Something?

Me: Yes, something! -hits Danny- ^-^' Like making Kish spill boiling hot coffee on his head. -looks at Ice- X3 Well, I'm off to go (maybe) read the kajillion stories I alerted that got updated. X3 And they were all update before this on. xD Uhm, well update soon! ^-^

**Ice: oops… I DIDN'T KNOW HE WAS ASLEEP OKAY!**

**MK: Next review is Xviera Siramad**

Good job on the chapter, it was so funny. Good job and please update soon. If I am still able to dare people then I dare Neoson to handcuff herself to Tekko. Oh, I also have an idea for how Tekko could get Neoson to like him. *gives PlushiePlush an envelope* There is a card in the envelope. The card says what Tekko's feelings are for Neoson. The envelope says To: Neoson, From: Tekko. I gave it to PlushiePlush so that she could give it to Neoson, because Tekko might change his mind and say that he can't do it. No offense Tekko. One more thing, since Tekko is my favorite character I'm going to give you a crate full of cookies and ice cream.

**Neoson: (grabs some handcuffs) Get over here Tekko! (handcuff herself to him)**

**Tekko: Now what?**

**Neoson: I don't know…**

**MK: (Looks at the letter) What am I supposed to do with this? Oh well (puts it in the trash)**

**Tekko: YAY! (jumps towards the crate, but gets stuck because of the handcuffs)**

**Neoson: Fine. (takes off the handcuffs and Tekko jumps into the crate)**

**MK: Next review is from Shining Valkyrie**

Yay for updates and pocky!

And I will get you to marry me and be my husband one day! Mabye...Nah...

Anyways!

I think I got it, I know who MK is!

Fenrir: -sarcasticly- Oh, oh, oh, pick me, pick me!

No!

Fenrir: Good... -goes back to sleep-

Anyways, I know who MK is, he is...

MK is!

Mettuar King! -a Mettuar comes out of nowhere, has a sword, a cape, and a crown-

Fenrir: ...You have got to be kidding!?

Nope, its the best guess I could never think of :3

Fenrir: ...Thats it, im taking away all your megaman games. -walks off-

No! I just beat Megaman Battle Network 6 in japanese -chases after Fenrir-

**MK: Okay, I'm not a… what ever that thing is… I have a cape, and I have a sword… but I don't have a crown… I have a mask! Plus I'm not a king! Next review is from Jazz.**

YAY!! WE'RE GONNA BE GOOD FRIENDS!!

Aw, poor Ice-san, gah you had me worried for a minute XP

Gah, stupid evil Ryou-acting internet! Oh yeah, it's a badage to show your the leader of the Masha fangirls ^^ *hands over badage*

**Neoson: Plushie would probably say something like… "YAY! I also hate it when the internet acts Ryou-like" Then she would probably be amazed over the badage.**

**MK: Next review is from Lerryn.**

OMFG! I seriously thought Ichigo stabbed Ice... shows how gullable i am... 0.0

Anywayz this chapter was hilarious! Now i know what NXT4E actually means i feel like a baka for not even getting close :D

Make sure you update soon please!

NXT4E!

**Tekko: Me too!**

**MK: Next review is from you turn heads. I break necks.**

I won't stop reading just becuz of that!

Oh, This is still as amazing as eva!

Tekko...HAVE A COOKIE!

You must bring...a walking talking cheeseburger into the authors bit 4 a chapter.

Oh, and tekko...it's okay, i brought a heart shaped cake 4 u to give to neoson.

*Hands Tekko an expertly made cake.*

Arigatou for posting my review!

Sayonara!

**Tekko: Hooray! Cookie! (Takes the cake) Neoson! I have a cake!**

**Neoson: Ooh! Cake! (takes the cake and walks away)**

**Tekko: Cool!**

**Cheeseburger: (comes in and starts talking about how hard life is as a cheeseburger and stuff like that, then Neoson notices it)**

**Neoson: Ooh! A cheeseburger! (Picks it up, the cheeseburger screams, and Neoson eats it)**

**Tekko: omg…**

**MK: Next review is from KeiichirosGirl427**

Me: Aww, y spoiled his special moment!

Seho: Why'd you do that, Plushieplush?

Seren: He could be dating Neoson right now!

Me: Meh... What ev... LOVED THE STORY!

Seho: I couldn't stop laughing from the part where i thought Ice was dead, then it turned ou to be ketchup and a sleeping drug! HA HA HA HA HA!

Seren: Kawaii-ness! If thats even a real word X3

Me: Oh, well...

Me Seho and Seren: 'Til next time! (Does peace sign and smiles)

KeiichirosGirl427

**Neoson:…**

**Tekko:…**

**MK:…**

**Neoson:… so who's going to respond for Plushie?**

**Tekko: Not me!**

**Neoson: Well, MK is the one who should be taking Plushie's place right now.**

**MK: But I don't know how she would respond!**

**Neoson: Whatever…**

**Tekko: now for part 4 of project NXT4E!**

**Neoson: We don't have time for that! I don't know where Plushie is! We need our authoress!**

**MK: Did you check her room?**

**Neoson: oh yeah… (Drags everyone upstairs and listens through the closed door, she can hear sobbing) I can hear crying… (She then knocks on the door) Plushie!? You okay!? (There is no response, so Neoson just opens the door and walks in, everyone else walks back down stairs) Plushie!? Where are you!? (She follows the crying to my closet, then opens up the door)**

**Me: (I am crying, curled in a ball at the far corner in the closet) What?**

**Neoson: (crawls over to me and pats me on the back) What's wrong?**

**Me: science class…**

**Neoson: what happened?**

**Me: That guy who sits behind me is stalking me… IT FREAKS THE CRAP OUT OF ME! (I wipe the tears from my eyes) I've asked him if he can leave me alone, but he said no and he tried to hug me… he scares me… (A/N: Its true, I am being stalked, that's why its taking me so long to update always, I'm constantly fearing school!)**

**Neoson: I'LL KILL HIM!!!**

**Me: NO! Neoson… don't kill him… you'll go to jail…**

**Neoson: Fine… (helps me to my feet) Let's go down stairs and eat some Pocky, you'll probably feel better! (Thinking) and if that doesn't work, I'll tie MK up and let her hug him!**

**.:Meanwhile:.**

**Tekko: so… what's up with the spiked sword? (Reaches towards it)**

**MK: DON'T TOUCH THAT! (Tekko pulls his hand away) it will shock and kill you! Only I am able to wield it…**

**Tekko: Oh yeah… I forgot! (notices Neoson and I walking down stairs) Look! They're back!**

**MK: Oh no! (hides under the table)**

**Neoson: Here Plushie! (reaches into the cupboard and pulls out a couple boxes of Pocky) Pocky!**

**Me: no thanks… I'm not hungry… (I then walk off towards the corner of the room and I curl into a ball on the ground)**

**Neoson: This is serious… (Grabs MK) Look Plushie! It's MK!**

**MK: NO! Please! Spare me! She's gunna try to take my mask like last time!**

**Me: Let him go Neoson…**

**MK: (looks towards Neoson) did I do something wrong?**

**Neoson: No… she's just sad.**

**MK: oh… uh… um… well… (He's not really sure what to do, so he cautiously approaches me) Are you okay… Plushie?**

**Me: (nods my head 'no')**

**MK: (sighs) uh… (He then hugs me) Its okay? Cheer up?**

**Me: (suddenly goes into sad fan-girl mode and I begin to hug the life out of him, still crying) It was horrible! He calls me inappropriate names and he's tried to corner me before! Then, he reaches towards me and tries to hug me! I've asked him to leave me alone, but he won't! I'm having nightmares!!! I have to use my friends as human shields! WAAAHHH!!!!**

**MK: (sighing) I should of known that this would be the result of hugging her… Well at least maybe she will cheer up… I hate it when she's sad more then when she's normal!**


	20. Field of Flowers

**Me: HOLD STILL!**

**Neoson: And things are back to normal… or somewhat?**

**MK: I hate my life at times like this…**

**Me: I said hold still! (I am drawing on his mask)**

**MK: Cut it out!**

**Me: Never! Not till I draw a little heart!**

**MK: NO!!!**

**Tekko: And onto part 5 of project NXT4E! This idea is from Lerryn! To get someone to date Neoson, then dump her… then I am to comfort her! Plushie?**

**Me: Yes? ( I let go of MK for the moment and he runs for his life)**

**Tekko: We need someone to date Neoson for a bit!**

**Me: okay… um… I'm trying to think of someone… um… OKAY! (Some random boy appears, he has light blue hair, green eyes, and is wearing casual clothes (jeans, T-shirt, Tennis shoes) he looks very confused) This is Hiraki! I thought him up on the spot!**

**Hiraki: Yo!**

**Me: (points at Neoson) Go date her then break her heart!**

**Hiraki: Okay… (walks up to Neoson) Hi my names Hiraki, wanna go on a date.**

**Neoson: ehh… what the hell… I got nothing better to do. (They then leave towards the nearest restaurant)**

**Me: Well I have some unfinished business to do… GET BACK HERE MK! I HAVEN'T FINISHED DRAWING ON YOUR MASK! **

**Tekko: Please enjoy the chapter!**

**(A/N: Warning! This chapter has violence! If you REALLY hate violence then just skip this chapter, things should still make sense although it would be best to still read this chapter, also there is a lot of reference to chapter 6 of the first book and chapter 2 in this book!)**

"CREAM! LOOK OUT!" Ice screamed as he flew at her and pushed her away, the ground she was just standing at exploded, flames rising to the heavens.

"Ice…?" Cream muttered, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Its okay… I'll protect you…" He whispered, hugging her tightly. Ice thought back over the past few minutes.

He and Cream were at the park talking, then Ice heard a sinister laugh. Next thing he knew, something out of the corner of his eye came flying at Cream, he, of course, pushed her out of the way.

"Aww… did I ruin your date?" Ice knew that voice… "Well too damn bad! YOUR GUNNA DIE EITHER WAY!" Brownie stood atop a tree, a chimera anima next to her.

"Since when do you control chimera animas?" Cream questioned. By now she was in her mew form, her hair a dark orange, snow leopard ears sprouting from the top of her head. She wore a sleeveless, white shirt and an orange skirt.

"Remember? I was hired by Masaya A.K.A. Deep Blue!" She motioned towards the chimera anima. "This chimera anima controls explosives!"

Ice smirked and stood up from the ground, his head was tilted down so his hair covered his eyes. "You forgot one important thing, Brownie…" Ice reached into his pocket and pulled out a small red sphere, it was a little bigger than a thumbnail, the Japanese symbol for fire was on it in a dark shade of black. He flicked the sphere into the air and caught it in his hand. Suddenly he threw the sphere at the tree Brownie was standing on. "SO DO I!" The sphere exploded, everywhere within a few yards burst into flames.

Brownie quickly jumped to the next tree. "Damn it!" She cursed under her breath.

Ice pulled out another sphere, this one was brown. "But I don't just control fire-explosions!" he threw it and it blew up, shards of stone flying through the sky like knives.

"Bastard!" Brownie quickly sent the chimera anima to attack after jumping to another tree.

"Cream! Now!" Ice yelled to Cream.

"Cream Ribbon!" The orange stick with the blood red ribbon on it appeared in her hand. Ice could clearly remember that weapon, the last time he had seen it, it was aimed at him, the first day they met.

"Ribbon…" Cream began to say the words that would activate the attack, sending shuriken-like disks at Brownie. "Cream…" Brownie pulled out a knife. "Ri-" Cream was cut off as the knife took the weapon from her hands, seconds later, the weapon disintegrated.

"Damn it!" Ice pulled out all of his explosives and began to throw them at Brownie, whom somehow managed to doge all of them. "I never thought I'd have to use this one…" He muttered glancing at the pitch-black sphere. "Cream…?"

"Yeah?" Cream was worried.

"I want you to hold onto me, and no matter what happens… don't let go… okay?"

"Okay!" Cream wrapped her arms around him.

Ice floated into the air, one of his arms was holding Cream against him, incase she let go.

"What does black stand for?" Cream questioned.

"…Death…" Ice took a deep breath, " HANG ON!" He then threw the sphere and wrapped his other arm around her.

"Good bye…" Brownie said, managing to deflect the small explosive before disappearing.

"CRAP!" Ice screamed. The explosive detonated and Cream shut her eyes and hugged Ice even tighter, the blast sending them flying through the air.

Ice smashed into the trunk of one of the largest trees. The pain that went surging through him made him scream and he let go of Cream, letting them both fall to the ground.

Cream wanted to cry, as she lay face down on the ground, her eyes shut. She could hear fire crackling, she didn't know what was going on anymore. She felt a hand grab her ankle, then everything changed. She could feel a salty breeze blow by, the ground beneath her was soft and the air smelled sweet. She opened her eyes and sat up. She was on an island, but no one lived here, she could see the ocean on the horizon in every direction, but the island was just a huge field of flowers. Then she remembered.

"This is where he would get the flowers…" She quickly look to her side.

Ice laid on the ground, his eyes closed, if it weren't for the fact that Cream could see him breathing, she would of thought that he was dead. Blood trailed out of the corner of his mouth, blood had stained the edges of his hair as it trailed down his face and dripped to the ground. Blood was pouring out of his back from when he smashed into the tree, burns all over his body. Shrapnel from the explosion had embedded themselves into his arms and legs.

_'I will always protect you… even if it means not protecting myself.'_ She could clearly remember Ice telling her that.

That was true… he had protected her, but not himself. Here she was, not a scratch on her, and he was pouring blood onto the ground. "Oh no! Ice!" She lifted him into her lap. "**ICE!!**" She hugged him and began to cry into his chest. "Ice…"

**Me: Neoson should be back soon…**

**Neoson: (she walks through the door, tears visible on her cheeks as she slowly walks into the room and flops down on the couch. One side of her face is slightly red and her hands drenched in blood. ) Hi guys…**

**Tekko: (whispering to me) I feel really bad about this…**

**Me: Go cheer her up!**

**Tekko: (sits down next to her) Hey Neoson…? Are you okay…?**

**Neoson: N-No…**

**Tekko: You can talk to me if you need to.**

**Neoson: (starts to hug him) Hiraki… he-he… he seemed nice… and I kind of liked him… but then… he… he slapped me in the face and stabbed my hands with a knife…. IT HURT!! (Breaks down sobbing)**

**Tekko: (hugging Neoson) Its okay… cheer up…**

**Neoson: I never felt this scared since… a long time ago… back when… (Just sobs again)**

**Tekko: (stands up) Wait here! (his eyes are red as he runs out the door)**

**Me: Woah… he's pissed off!**

**MK: Uh… maybe we should do the reviews?**

**Me: Right! First review is from Jazz!**

lol, the part where Ice kept taking her food was funny ^^

**Me: yes! It was quite funny wasn't it! Next review is from Xviera Siramad!**

Me: Awsome chapter! I got more stuff for you guys. *gives Neoson a missle launcher* remember the resurrect button? *gives Tekko a tub of ice cream and gives PlushiePlush a Masha doll* I remember reading one of your other Fanfics, I think it was called "Christmas Miracles" and you were a huge Masha fan in the story so I figured the doll could cheer you up. Oh, and Tekko is still my favorite character. I hope project NXT4E works out ok.

(my character)Xviera: You talk way too much! Jeez Shut up!

Me: What the! Why are you here? And why are you being rude?

Xviera: Danget! I'm here because I want to be, and I'm mad that you haven't finished your story yet! I mean c'mmon, your working on 3 to 4 stories at a time and not a single one is finished! Finish them danget! Danget! Danget! Danget! I'm getting impacient!

Me: Wow. That was quite an outburst, and I see you like to use the word "danget" alot. Well fine i'll finish them soon or atleast get one or more chapters posted before I actually finish.

Xviera: Good! Tatsu, Madoka, Rini, Danny, and I are geting impacient. Oh, and sorry for that outburst PLushiePlush.

**Me: Neoson will get that missile launcher later, and Tekko his tub of ice-cream soon! Also yay! (Hugs the Masha doll, then glares at MK) See, it doesn't scream when I hug it!**

**MK: That's because it's a doll.**

**Me: Why can't you be more like this doll?**

**MK: Because I don't want to be… (shudders) Pink…**

**Me: Whatever… Next review is from Lerryn!**

Seriously your being stalked? That really is creepy...

Mwahahahaha MK hugged you, he's even worried about you so... he likes you it's so obvious! :D

Maybe you should make Neoson kill your stalker she couldn't go to jail anyway because she could like... beat up all the jail guards and escape.

Random person: You have an evil mind, it's kind of creepy.

Me: Yes, yes i do but hey it's how i was born! Anyway i'm going to stop talking to a random person in my review because that IS weird!

Update soon, and make sure you kill the stalker! :)

[x] Lerryn [x]

**Me: Wait! So you do care about me!?**

**MK: No… its just I wanted to cheer you up!**

**Me: Why?**

**MK: Because when you're sad… you hug harder…**

**Me: Then why don't you kill me with your awesome spikey sword huh?**

**MK: 1) You technically have done nothing wrong… and 2) Why would I hurt a girl… that's just wrong…**

**Me: Fine. Next review is from KeiichirosGirl427**

Me: Uh... Plushie...?

Seren: You ok?

Seho: (Walks into room) Yo! What did i miss?

Seren: (Slapps Seho) PLUSHIE! I WILL AVENGE YOU!

Me: ... You only say that when you get revenge for someone killing your friends and familly...

Seren: HE DID KILL HER! HE KILLED HER INSIDE!

Seho: ... 0-O ... KAY...

Me: ahem... LOVED THE CHAPTER! Oh, well...

Me Seho and Seren: Til next time! (Does peace... you know the rest...)

KeiichirosGirl427

**Me: Well I'm okay now! And yes… he did kill me on the inside… I was freaking out the past few weeks… afraid of what would happen on Valentines Day… luckily, my friends make good human shields! Next review is from dark cat angel**

me: aw poor keiichiro, his bad luck day i guess.

kathamarisu: * fell down the chair by laughing *

me: would you stop?

kathamarisu: * still laughing *

me: CUT IT OUT!

kathamarisu: fine * takes away a tear from lauging * that was f*cing hilarious!

me: yes i know... allso poor masha... now he has no fangirls...

kawaii: (looks similar to masha but purple) *just popped out of kathamarisu's pocket * KAWAII FANGIRL KAWAII FANGIRL!!

me: fine one fangirl ehm... fanbot... erm... you know what i mean!

i like your stories, i read every chapter till now, but i like it A LOT.

greets from Dark Cat Angel

**Me: Yay! The more reviewers the merrier! Masha still has fangirls! I'm still a fangirl, just not as much! Also… a long time ago, before I knew what Tokyo Mew Mew was… I made three creatures that looked like Masha, one was an angel and the other two were devils. The angel was a boy, he was blue and sarcastic named Common Sense. One of the devils was a boy, he was orange and crazy named Mentality. Then the other devil was a girl, she was a dark pink and kind named Kawaii… So when you have your Kawaii, it brought back memories!**

**Cream: next review is from KeiichirosGirl427!**

**Me: Now before we show her review… She was the first person to figure out MK's identity!**

**MK: oh joy…**

**Me: Yes! Joy! So she gets three quarters of this box of Pocky! Then RebeccaLeigh16 gets the rest because she was the second person to guess! Now let's show the review people!**

Me: Like i said...great story!

Seren: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!

Seho: We found out who MK is! It's...

All: META KNIGHT!

Me: Clue 1: CAPE AND SPIKEY SWORD THAT WILL KILL YOU!

Seren: Clue 2: SPHEARACLE!

Seho: Clue 3: MASK!

All: HOORAY META KNIGHT! ^o^

Me: Anyways... Spaghetti! Italiano!

Seho: You can be such a baka sometimes, Ice!

Seren: KAWAII-NESS! RUN, ICE, RUN! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Me: A-W-S-O-M-E! PWE E E E E E E E E Z E E E E E UPDATE SOON! There is a poll on my pro, if you could please take a look, people! Oh, well...

All: 'Til next time! (You should know it by now...)

KeiichirosGirl427

PS- THREE DAYS GRACE ARE AWSOME!

**Me: He is awesome isn't he! (glomps Meta-Knight)**

**Meta-Knight: Get off of me!**

**Ice: Well thanks for the insult…**

**Me: Yes! Meta-knight and Three Days Grace are both awesome! But what's even better is a Meta-Knight AMV with Three Days Grace songs!**

**Meta-Knight: Well… now what?**

**Me: uh… um… well… I guess Tekko won't be back for a while so… TIME FOR THE NEWS!**

**Meta-Knight: News?**

**Me: Yes! Everyone! The Truth or Dare column is still going! Don't forget! Neoson is capable of killing people now due to the resurrect button! You can now also Truth or Dare Meta-Knight because he's staying!**

**Meta-Knight: I don't want to stay here!**

**Me: TOO BAD! Now also please go to my account! I have a poll there that I need you to take! Vote one for me to work on and one for me to make! Till then… (Glances at Meta-Knight)**

**Meta-Knight: (reluctantly) see ya…**


	21. And A Bottle Of Beer!

**Cream: So… Oh checkmate! (she is playing checkers with Ice)**

**Ice: Darn it… I lose again…**

**Cream: you didn't lose… yet….**

**(Meanwhile… Me, Meta-Knight, and Neoson are playing video games. Neoson is now feeling better, but is a little worried due to the fact that Tekko hasn't came back.)**

**T.V.: Player 1, Meta-Knight, wins!**

**Me: (smashes controller on the ground) I win again!!!**

**Meta-Knight: yeah, good for you… can I be me now?**

**Me: NEVER!**

**Neoson: I don't care, as long as I still get to shoot people.**

**(long awkward silence)**

**Meta-Knight: Fine.**

**Me: fine what?**

**Meta-Knight: I'll stay here okay?**

**Me: Yay! Wait, without trying to escape?**

**Meta-Knight: Yes… I promise I won't try to leave…**

**Neoson: (sarcastically) Riiight…**

**Me: Nah, he's serious… Lying just doesn't seem like something he'd do.**

**Meta-Knight: exactly… you're insane (points at me)**

**Me: see?**

**Neoson: whatever… (looks back at the T.V.) Hey! I came in second place.**

**Meta-Knight: (sighs) I can't believe I lost to two girls… AT A VIDEOGAME!!**

**Me: Hey, cheer up! Its cuz me and Neoson are both naturally vicious! **

**Tekko: (comes walking in he is covered in blood as he slowly makes his way to a corner before he sits down, he is also twitching uncontrollably)**

**Neoson: OH MY GOD! TEKKO!!!!**

**Me: please enjoy the chapter! TEKKO! YOU OKAY!?**

**Meta-Knight: Hey! Tekko! What happened to you!?**

"Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! CRAP!" Cream screamed as she ran through the snow, her long orange scarf trailing behind her. She wore a light blue jacket over a red and green shirt, a pair of blue jeans, a fuzzy white hat, and some orange gloves. "CRAP! I'm running late!" she screamed running towards the café.

It was Christmas Eve, about two weeks since she and Ice were attacked at the park. Ice was now fully healed and Cream was running to the café for the Christmas Eve party.

"I'm here!" Cream screamed running through the doors. The café was closed for the party so that the aliens could be there too.

"Hiya Cream!" Ice cheered happily, floating towards her. "I saved you a soda!" Ice held a can of cola in one hand, the other was a cup of cola also. "Here's yours…" He handed her the can. "Cups are over there!" He pointed towards the kitchen. "Or you could just drink out of the can, I prefer a cup though!" He exclaimed and took a sip of his soda before he set down on the counter.

"Cream!" Ichigo called, running towards her. "hey… wait… where's the cake?"

"Oh no! I knew I was forgetting something!" Cream screamed, she was supposed to bring the cake so that Keiichiro didn't have to cook. "I left it on the kitchen counter! I'll be right back!" She then ran to the door.

"Cream! Wait! I'll come with you!" Ice ran after her.

"No! Its okay! It's my fault!" She then ran out and smashed the door.

"But…" It was already to late, she had ran down the street and out of sight. "I could of teleported you there…"

XXXXX Later XXXXX

"I'm back!" Cream called and set the cake down on the counter. "And I didn't forget the cake!"

"Cream!" Ice cheered and flew at her tackling her to the ground in a hug.

"Ice…?" Cream muttered. "Get off of me…" She then pushed him off and stood up. "What's wrong with you? You're acting weird."

A frown appeared on Ice's face and he tilted his head to the side a little, like a confused puppy. After a moment, the strange smile that was on his face earlier returned. "I wanna hug!" He exclaimed, tackling her to the ground again.

"Ice! Get off of me!"

Ice then stood up and pointed at Pai. "Look! Santa!" He screamed and ran after Pai, whom limped away screaming.

"Not again! Ice! I'm not this Santa person! Stay away!" Pai screamed limping for his life, as fast as he could.

That is, until Ice caught up to him and tackled him to the ground yelling, "SANTA! 1 WANNA H0R$3Y!"

Cream looked to her side and saw Kisshu and Taruto laughing. "Okay," She muttered walking over to them, "What did you two do?"

"Nooooothing…." They rolled their eyes suspiciously.

Cream just glared at them and Kisshu snapped. "IT WAS HIS IDEA!!!" He screamed pointing at Taruto.

"WHAT!?" Taruto yelled, "YOU CAN'T PIN THIS WHOLE THING ON ME!"

"BUT YOU SWAPED IT!" Kisshu reasoned.

"What are you two talking about?" Cream couldn't follow along.

"Uh…. NOTHING!"

They then ran, but Cream caught Kisshu. She gripped the collar of his shirt and glared, she then spoke in a 'tell-me-or-you're-going-to-die' tone of voice. "What. Did. You. Two. Do?"

"1 AM $UP3RMAN!!!" Ice screamed flying past before he smashed into a wall and fell to the ground.

"Well" Taruto began, he came back so Cream wouldn't kill Kisshu, "We kinda played a prank on Ice…"

"Which consisted of?" Cream asked.

"We swaped his drink…" kisshu muttered.

"With?"

"A beer…"

"So…" Cream asked, starting to figure things out. "Ice is… drunk?"

"Yeah, pretty much!" Taruto grinned.

"That explains a lot of things…" Cream then looked towards Ice. "Like… why he's talking to a pole…?"

Ice was patting a safety beam like someone would pat someone on the back. " 1 c0mpl3t3ly und3r$tnd G3rlad…" His words were slurred and he hiccupped a few times before continuing. "L1f3 ha$ b33n hard 0n y0u…"

"So…" Cream began. 'Who wants cake!?"

"ME NANODA!" Pudding yelled and everyone ran into the kitchen, leaving Ice whom had now passed out on the floor.

**Neoson: Tekko, you're covered in blood, what did he do to you, you're bleeding!**

**Tekko: No… he didn't do anything…**

**Neoson: Then why are you bleeding?**

**Tekko: I'm not bleeding…**

**Neoson: Then why are you covered in blood!? Did you beat him up!?**

**Tekko: I didn't beat him up… I… I… I KILLED HIM!**

**Me: Woah…**

**Meta-Knight: Yet you seemed so innocent…**

**Me: Exactly… to think that sweet, ice-cream loving, adorable, shy, childish Tekko, would kill someone….**

**Tekko: (mutters) Well… he hurt Neoson…**

**Neoson: Thanks Tekko…. (hugs him) You're my little ice-cream loving hero!**

**Tekko: (blushes) Really!?**

**Neoson: Yup! I would never have to courage to even yell at him, and you go and kill him! That's awesome! (kisses him on the cheek)**

**Tekko: (blushes even more) R-REALLY!**

**Neoson: Yeah! Let's go get some ice-cream!**

**Tekko: Okay!**

**Neoson: Consider it a date!**

**Tekko: D-Date?**

**Neoson: Yup! (grabs his hand and drags him off, even though he's still covered in blood)**

**Me: dang… CONGRATS, LERRYN! YOUR IDEA WORKED!**

**Meta-Knight: Are you going to get on with the reviews?**

**Me: (Nods) First review is from Meg!**

Loved it! =D I kinda skimmed through th A/N cause I was in a rush... but is Tekko, as in sweet, icecream loving TEKKO, going to beat up the other guy whose name I forgot that abused Neoson? O.o Update soon!

**Me: You already know that answer! Next review is from Jazz!**

Nuu, poor Ice :( And Cream :(

*shivers* Too many Ryou/Lettuce and Pai/Zakuro fans *twitch* Nuu, Pai is Lettuce's! *grabs Pai and Lettuce*

Now... Pai take oneechan on a date! I just read a *twitch* Shiro-baka/Lettuce fic *twitch*

Pai:... *takes Lettuce on a date*

Shiro-baka: WHAT IS HE DOING?!

WHAT DO YOU MEAN!? WHAT IS HE DOING!? MORE LIKE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!! DIE BAKA!! *stabs Shiro-baka until nor moving* ^^

**Me: Woo-hoo! (dances in Shiro-baka's blood!) Next review is from The Southern Newborn!**

Oh no! ICE!

*Gets out a missile launcher*

Die Brownie DIE YOU BAKA!

*Tries to blow brownie up.*

NxT4E!

Tekko...I hope your plan goes well!

See ya NYA!

**Ice: I'm okay now, thankies for the concern!**

**Me: Tekko isn't here right now, but he's probably really happy!**

**Meta-Knight: Next review is from Lerryn.**

My plan worked... i am a GENIUS! Well it sort of worked i guess, i will have to wait until Tekko comes back. Okay i wanted her to go out with someone and get dumped but he didn't have to slap her and stab her hand! That's just cruel... *shudder*

That was so sweet though when Neoson hugged him i bet he was like 'chu-ching jackpot!' XD

Anyway i'm so caught up in that and i STILL need to mention the real story here! Ice is always saving her it's really sweet! I hope he's alright after being blown up,stabbed,blown up again and then getting... (fades out listing how Ice is injured)

**Me: He probably was! (lol) And Ice is always getting hurt, physically and mentally (heartbreak).**

**Ice: Okay next review is from Shining Valkyrie**

Damn it for not having internet for a while...

Fenrir: Thats horrible... -not caring-

Basterd...

Anyways!

Yay, now we all know who MK is!

Fenrir: You thought he was a Mettuar. -pulls out Mettuar King-

So...

Anyways, again... .

I can't think of anything to say something or other...What was I saying?

Fenrir: You were saying the usual things.

Oh, right!

Anyways, gifts for everyone, cause im nice! :3

Fenrir: Nice? Ya right, you burned down a fleet of ships cause you thought they were evil...

They were, they had this flying! -pulls out a flag that says 4kids-

Fenrir: ...

...Just get on with it already!

Yay!

Anyways, for Tekko, im giving him a cookie, and im letting him use Fenrir to kill whoever the guy was that hurt Neoson!

Fenrir: Im always included somewhere...

And for Neoson, a cat launcher -gives Neoson a crossbow and a bag of cats-

Fenrir: How the hell is that deadly?

I dunno, ask Mayor Adam West.

And cause Meta Knight might get lonely cause im bored, im giving him Miku Hachune -gives Meta Knight teh Chibi Miku Hachune, who then whacks him with her Negi/Leek/Spring Green Onion thing-

And for Plushie, some pocky -holds out a giant box of pocky- if ya marry me of course :3

Fenrir: You don't stop, do ya?

Nope XD

And besides, I didn't review on the last chapter, or did I?

Fenrir: I don't think so

Ok, and shouldn't you be going now?

Fenrir: Sigh... -leaves to go help Tekko-

**Me: long… (twitches) Review…. BUT THAT'S GOOD! HOLY CRUD! (Grabs the flag and burns it) MUHAHAHAHA! Tekko gets his cookie later and now I get to bother Fenir for a bit cuz Tekko's already taken care of that dude! **

**Fenir: Why am I here!? CURSE YOU!!!**

**Me: lol! (pokes him with a stick)**

**Fenir: (Growls) Stop…**

**Me: Uh… I'm gunna send him back now, I think he wants to kill me…**

**Meta-Knight: You think? (Gets hit) Ow! What was that for!?**

**Me: POCKY! Now for the News! **

**We have another authoress note idol so go check that out on my profile! Don't forget to vote! **

**Now, Mety is lonely.**

**Meta-Knight: AM NOT! I just don't want to be stuck with you with out my friends to protect me!**

**Me: So he wants his two pals, but then that might be too many people. Cream and Ice aren't getting any thruths or Dares, and kinda want to leave, so, who do we have? Cream and Ice, or Mety's buddies? OR BOTH! Vote!**

**Finally, this story is coming to a close, I shall say the titles of the final chapters!**

**Chapter 22- The Gift of Christmas**

**Chapter 23- New Year's Race**

**Chapter 24- Mental Arguments Part 1**

**Chapter 25- Mental Arguments Part 2**

**Chapter 26 (last chapter)- To Explain A Goodbye**

**Meta-Knight: Is that all?**

**Me: yup! 'Till Next time…**

**Meta-Knight: …Bye…**


	22. The Gift of Christmas

**Me: We sure came back fast!**

**Neoson: That's because this is a short chapter.**

**Me: HEY! IT IS NOT A SHO- Okay yeah it is…**

**Meta-Knight: So, aren't you going to complain?**

**Me: Oh yeah! NO ONE (but Meg! P.S, Meg, I finally found a better song for Tekko, just now! So its changed m'kay?) VOTED FOR THE AUTHORESS NOTE IDOL 2 OR WHO SHOULD STAY OR LEAVE! Okay, So I'm going to explain this again… there is an Authoress Note Idol 2, its at the top of my profile, please vote on who should win, Neoson, Tekko, Cream, Ice, Me, or Mety!**

**Meta-Knight: SHE FORCED ME TO JOIN IN!**

**Me: Yup! Anyways also, Mety's lonely…**

**Meta-Knight: For the last time, I'M NOT LONELY! I just want my friends here so I don't get killed, I need backup!**

**Me: Right! And Cream and Ice kinda want to leave, so it's up to you whether Cream and Ice should be here, Mety's buddies, OR BOTH!**

**Tekko, Cream, and Ice: ONTO THE STORY!**

"Wait… So you don't remember anything?" Cream asked.

Ice gave a nervous laugh and he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Hehehe… Nope! Last thing I remember was taking a sip of my soda, then everything after that is a blur!"

Cream sighed. "I had a feeling that you wouldn't remember yesterday…"

"Huh?" Ice was confused, "Why? What happened?"

"Well…." Cream began, "You were drunk… you flew into walls, talked to inanimate objects, injured Pai by tackling him multiple times claiming that he was Santa Claus, and finally passed out on the floor. You caused a lot of trouble."

"Oh no!" Ice felt horrible. "I'm so sorry!"

"You have no reason to apologize. It was Kisshu and Taruto's fault anyways, they're the one's who swapped your drink."

"Oh…" Ice still felt bad. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a neatly wrapped box. "Merry Christmas!"

"Huh?" Cream took the small box and a frown appeared on her face. I don't have anything for you… when I went to the store… everything was gone… I was going to give you your present on New Year's…"

Ice just smiled. "Nah, don't worry about it!"

"B-But! Now I feel bad and-"

"No, just listen." Ice began "Being able to spend, even a minute with you, is the best gift anyone could give me. So for me, every day is Christmas!" Ice grinned.

'I will always protect you… even if it means not protecting myself…' Cream remembered him saying that, then she remembered when they were attacked, Ice had almost died. Tears began to stream down Cream's cheeks. "I'm sorry Ice…"

"Huh? For what?"

"You almost died back then… at the park… it was all my fault!" Cream broke into sobs.

"Hey…" Ice then pulled her towards him into a protective hug. "Shhh… it's okay… it wasn't your fault… it was mine… plus, I promised to protect you, so don't worry."

Cream nodded and sniffled a little. "O-Okay…"

Ice then held the present in front of her. "Cheer up! It's Christmas! Open up your present!"

Cream took the box and slowly opened it. She gasped and pulled out a silver chain, a large tear-shaped gem was on the end, it was the same color as her eyes, aquamarine.

"It's to replace the one that broke, they look exactly the same right?" Ice smiled.

Cream tackled him into a hug. "Thank you Ice… I'll make sure this one doesn't break!"

Ice carefully took it. "But look, this one's different!" He pushed a clamp at the top of the gem and it opened up. "This one's like a locket, you can put a picture or something in it!"

"Thank you Ice…" She put it around her neck. "You're the greatest boyfriend in the world!" She then tackled him into another hug.

"Hey! If you hug me any tighter you're gunna break my ribs!" Ice laughed.

"Okay! I will! Oh, and that's not a threat, that's a promise!" She then hugged him even tighter and Ice let out a scream.

"Hey! If I'm such a great boyfriend, then why kill me with hugs?" Ice whined.

**Me: Time for reviews, but first, a limerick!**

**There once was a cat named Phil,**

**Who met a dog named Bill.**

**Bill had a pet Bass,**

**Which bit him in the ass,**

**So the bass got put up for good-will!**

**Neoson: …**

**Meta-Knight: …**

**Tekko: …**

**Cream: …**

**Ice: …**

**Me: What?**

**Neoson: Weirdest…**

**Tekko: Limerick…**

**Meta-Knight: EVER!**

**Me: Sorry… I ate too much Pocky the other night, had a huge sugar rush, went insane, then crashed out on the floor! TIME FOR REVIEWS! First review is from… JAZZ!**

Aww, poor Pai-kun got chased XD Lol, Ice was drunk ^^

Ooh the names for the chapters sound good ^o^

**Me: yes… poor Pai… and the chapters are good (well I think so) They're shocking, dramatic, funny, romantic (I guess), and sad… NEXT REVIEW FROM MEG!**

ROFLROFLROFL! Drunk Ice is funny! xD -holds stomach, still laughing- x3

WOO! -high fives Tekko- -pushes Tekko and Neoson into room with a table set for two- x3

"Cream and Ice, or Mety's buddies? OR BOTH! Vote!"

BOTH!

-pushes Cream and Ice in room with stuff to make ice cream- Go make icecream for Tekko and Neoson. xD

I think an hour or two ago I voted for this story on your poll. xDD

For the authoress note idol, I vote for... -listens to songs on YouTube xD-

Hmm...

Neoson, Ice, or Plushie...

-eeney meeney miney moe and lands on...-

ICE!

**Tekko: (gets high-fived then shoved into a room with Neoson) What now?**

**Neoson: I dunno, we wait!**

**Me: We will figure this out later, but for now, lets go with your idea until everyone (well, a majority) of the people vote, so… INCOMING METY'S BUDDIES! (two people fall from the sky, they are in armor, one a dark blue-green, the other a average green) HI!!!**

**Blue-green one: Blade? Where are we?**

**Green one (Blade): I… I don't know Sword… (notices Mety) Look, Its Sir Meta-Knight! (He and Sword run up to Mety) We thought you were dead sir!**

**Me: (hugs Sword and Blade) You guys are awesome! Not as awesome as Mety, but still cool!**

**Sword: (Snickers) M-Mety!? (Points at Meta-Knight) She calls you Mety!?**

**Meta-Knight: Don't you dare…**

**Sword and Blade: (run around in circles) METY! METY! METY! METY! METY! (fall to the floor laughing)**

**Mety, I mean Meta-Knight: SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU! IT AINT FUNNY!**

**Sword: Yes it is Sir! She's got a crush on you or something!**

**Meta-Knight: More like a little, annoying, obsessive, fangirl/stalker! **

**Me: (grins)**

**Meta-Knight: Watch. (takes a step away from me)**

**Me: (Steps closer)**

**Meta-Knight: (steps away)**

**Me: (steps closer)**

**Meta-Knight: (Steps away)**

**Me: (Steps closer, then dives on top of him in a hug) METY!**

**Sword and Blade: (crack up again)**

**Cream and Ice: (sigh and walk into the kitchen, minutes later, they come out carrying bowls of ice-cream to Neoson and Tekko)**

**Me: Next review is from… Xviera Siramad**

Me: This story is awsome! Good job on it! Please update soon and please, NEVER give up on your stories! If you do your readers will be disapointed. Good job and keep up the good work!

Xviera: HAHAHAHA! Ice is drunk! That's hilarious! I like your sense of humor Plushie Plush! I'm gonna give you a Masha doll. I'm also gonna give Tekko a tub of ice cream. Oh and i'm also gonna give Neoson a book called "100 ways to kill Masaya and Brownie".I hope you put that book to good use...hehehehehe. *smiles evily*

Tatsu: Hey everybody! *hiccup* I...I love this story! HAHAHAHA! *hiccup* I-I read that I-Ice got d-drunk! I d-decided to open a c-can a b-beer too! HAHAHA! *hiccup* Plushie Plush Rocks! *hiccup* Hey Xviera, get over here! I-I'm gona get y-you to...to drink to! HAHAHAHAHAHA! *grabs a few bottles of beer and a funnel*

Xviera: Get away from me Tatsu! Wait...you drink beer? Your 14 not 21! AHH GET AWAY FROM ME TATSU! *runs from Tatsu*

Tatsu: your gonna drink and your *hiccup* g-gonna like it! Your so uptight! Or maybe I'm just drunk.

Xviera: I'm not uptight! I'm half heartless!

Me: How can you be half heartless? I've only heard of a person being heartless.

Xviera: Did you forget that Yin and Yang influence me?

Me: Yup.

Xviera: *brings out her scythe* Tatsu, if you get near me I'm gonna shove that funnel down your throat and my scythe up your-!

Me: Xviera, there are people reading this review! Sorry Plushie Plush. Oh and if I can still dare people then I dare Neoson to kiss Tekko.

**Me: Even though you're drunk, THANK YOU!**

**Neoson: (kisses Tekko and he passes out face first into his bowl of ice-cream)**

**Me: Next review is from the southern newborn! Previously known as you turn heads. I break necks.**

it's me the southern newborn or u turn heads i break necks. Can't be bothered to sign in though... anyway, ice drunk LOL ROFL!

PLZ CONTINUE NYA!

**Me:… ROFL! (I always found that funny, why type that you're rolling on the ground? CUZ IT'S FUN!) Our next and final review is from Cupid herself, Lerryn!**

Yay thankies, i'm changing my name to Cupid, i can't believe that plan really worked...it was just random...

OMFG! Ice drunk was hilarious 'I wanna hor$3y!' XD

Only f...five chapters left?! NO I WILL DIE WITHOUT THIS STORY! But i suppose this is already a sequel so you cant have a sequel sequel :)

NXT4E! Have fun on your date you two!

Meta-knight got beaten by you and Neoson because your girls and girl's RULE!

[x] Lerryn [x] a.k.a ~Cupid~ ;)

**Me: Neither did I, but if it didn't work, then Tekko wouldn't be passed out face-first in a bowl of ice-cream while Neoson laughs at him… wait… actually that would happen, but they just wouldn't be dating. (Grins) Oh, but on the contrary, there is a sequel sequel! **

**Meta-Knight: Actually, as I found out, my controller died… (Glares at me) MORE LIKE SABOTAGED!**

**Me: I swear I did nothing! (Hiding Meta-Knight's controller's batteries behind my back)**

**Sword and Blade: (still cracking up) HAHA! METY!**

**Meta-Knight: OKAY! FOR THE LAST TIME! SHUT UP!**

**Me: Till Next time…**

**Sword and Blade: Buh-Bye……………… Mety…**

**Meta-Knight: SHUT UP!**


	23. New Year's Race!

**Me: And, we return! Sorry it took me so long, I've been grounded for… how long? And am only aloud five minutes a day on the computer until I'm un-grounded….**

**Sword: Yeah, you have to admit, its pretty fun here!**

**Blade: (nods) I don't get why you don't like it here Sir.**

**Meta-Knight: Because those two scare me… (points at me and Neoson) Her because she's violent (points at Neoson) But she scares me the most, with her… hugs! (points at me)**

**Sword: What's so bad about that?**

**Meta-Knight: … Let's just get on with the freaking story!**

"Happy New Year's!" Ice cheered teleporting into the café.

"Hey Ice!" Cream run up and hugged him, moments later though, Pudding tapped Ice on the shoulder.

"Ice onii-chan NaNoDa?" Pudding questioned.

"Yeah Pudding?"

"Pudding and Taru-Taru wanted to go to the amusement park NaNoDa! But because its New Year's NaNoDa, the café will be busy! So Pudding was wondering if Ice onii-chan could take Pudding's place at work NaNoDa!"

"Sure! I'd be more than happy to help!" Ice smiled, "I'll go ask Ryou if I could take your place today!"

"Thank you NaNoDa!" Pudding cheered.

XXXXX Later XXXXX

"Bye-Bye NaNoDa!" Pudding waved to everyone else, she then elbowed Taruto in the ribs.

"Bye…" Taruto reluctantly waved. "Thanks again Ice…"

"No prob!" Ice was now in a uniform similar to Keiichiro's, though he wore the usual hat over his ears.

"Come on Taru-Taru! Let's go NaNoDa!" Pudding tugged on Taruto's arm.

"Okay! Okay!" Taruto screeched before he teleported himself and Pudding away.

Ichigo let out a long sigh. "Time to open up the café…"

"Come on everyone! Cheer up and… OH MY GOD!" Ice screamed as people came running into the café and trampled him to the ground.

XXXXX Meanwhile XXXXX

"Woah!" Taruto's face was now green. He and Pudding were on the teacups and Pudding insisted that they spin as fast as they can. "I think I'm gunna hurl!"

"Yeah right Taru-Taru NaNoDa!" Pudding grinned. "Taru-Taru?" Pudding let go of the wheel and looked at Taruto. He had passed out, yet he was swaying as if he was still spinning. "Come on Taru-Taru NaNoDa!" Pudding yelled grabbing his wrist and dragging him towards the next ride.

"Wait!" Taruto yelled before they got in line, "What ever happened to eating lunch!?"

"Okay Taru-Taru NaNoDa!" Pudding then dragged him into the nearest restaurant.

XXXXX At The Café XXXXX

Ice was trying to deliver food to one of the tables, when someone threw cake at his head. He turned around to see a small boy, about the age of seven, moments later, the kid nailed Ice in the head with another handful of cake.

"Hey… could you stop that please?" Ice smiled, trying to be as polite as possible.

"No!" The kid threw more cake.

Now Ice was pissed off. "Listen up you little brat! You hit me one more time with that cake and I'll-" Ice was cut off by more cake hitting him in the face. "THAT'S IT!" Ice grabbed the kid by his shirt collar and walked towards one of the windows and dropped the kid outside in a bush. "AND DON'T COME BACK!" Ice then smashed the window and began to head back towards the kitchen. "Stupid kid…. Worse than Taruto…."

XXXXX Back with Pudding and Taruto XXXXX

"It's getting late NaNoDa!" Pudding cheered, it was now four-thirty and the sun was beginning to set.

"Yeah, we should probably be heading back soon…" Taruto mentioned.

"Race ya NaNoDa!"

Taruto grinned, because he could fly and teleport, he was guaranteed a win. "You're on!"

"Okay NaNoDa! Oh, and no flying or teleporting NaNoDa! Ready… Steady… GO, GO, GO NANODA!!"

"I'm screwed!" Taruto mumbled to himself.

And with that, Pudding bolted off, Taruto running behind.

First they left the amusement park, snow falling on their heads. Next they crossed multiple streets, Pudding barely escaping cars as she crossed, Taruto waiting safely for the light. Now they were heading down town, down a hill. Pudding was far ahead.

"No way I can catch up like this…" Taruto then noticed a skateboard set cautiously against the wall of a grocery store. "She said no teleporting or flying, she said nothing about skateboarding!" He snatched the skateboard and began to speed down the hill. "WOAH!!!!" Taruto screamed, he had gained so much speed that he would catch up in no time, but he had never ridden a skateboard before, and he was still gaining speed. His hat then flew off of his head. "CRAP!! My hat! I'm gunna get caught! But if I lose, Pudding'll never let me live this down!" So he forgot about the hat that had landed in the gutter.

Now, still gaining speed, Taruto had almost caught up to her. Suddenly, Taruto hit some sidewalk that was cracked and turned into a sort of ramp, sending him flying into the air.

Pudding was panting as she was running as fast as she could down the hill. "There's… the park NaNoDa!" She yelled, the park was at the bottom of the hill, and she was three quarters of the way down. "Then the café… is at the far… side of the park NaNoDa!" Suddenly Taruto came flying out of the air screaming, holding onto the skateboard as if it was his source of life. "TARU-TARU NANODA!?"

"**HELP ME!!!**" He landed just in front of Pudding, the skateboard swerved a bit, and then he gained control again, he was in the lead. "HA!" He yelled and looked back at Pudding's shocked expression, then the skateboard jutted to the left, sending him into the street.

Cars squealed as people slammed on the brakes. One car ran over the back of the skateboard, sending Taruto flying off, like he was on a catapult, at Pudding. He crashed into her and they began to roll down the hill.

They rolled into the park and rolled into a tree, both were blushing madly as they stood staring at their shoes. Then they remembered the race and Taruto began to run up one of the little hills in the park, he was in the lead. Pudding charged after him, there was no way she would let him win. She tackled him to the ground at the top.

"Look at the sunset NaNoDa! It's pretty NaNoDa!"

Taruto looked out towards the sunset, mesmerized by the colors. "Wow… you're right… it is pretty…" Pudding wasn't responding. "Pudding?" He turned towards were she was standing, then he looked at the bottom of the hill. She was only a couple of yards from the café. "CRAP!" Taruto ran after her. He had only one chance to distract her and make the win. He used all of his energy to catch up to her. Then…

He kissed her.

She stood frozen like a statue as he got to take the lead. He ran and jumped then tagged the door to the café. "I win! I win!" Taruto cheered. "In your face! Now you can't hold this against me 'cause I WIN!"

Pudding was in so much shock, that she just stood there, only a couple feet away. "T-Taru-Taru just… kissed me…"

The smile disappeared on Taruto's face and a huge grin appeared on Pudding's. "L-Listen Pudding! It's not what you think!" Taruto stuttered.

"Taru-Taru kissed Pudding NaNoDa!"

"I-It was a distraction!"

……………………………………………….

…………………

…

"GUYS! GUYS NANODA!" Pudding yelled running past Taruto and into the café. "YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT TARU-TARU JUST DID NANODA!"

Taruto ran after her. "IT WAS A DISTRACTION I SWEAR!!!!!!"

Taruto would _**NEVER**_ live this down, not as long as Pudding's around.

**Me: Finally! I win! It's done! I finished the chapter! My Gosh! This took forever!**

**Tekko: Plushie? Should we get going on the reviews?**

**Me: Yeah! (pulls out the reviews, but, Meta-Knight takes them before I can read them) HEY!**

**Meta-Knight: I want to read them first. (Starts to read the reviews, at one review, he stops. One of his eyes starts to twitch as he turns towards me.) Can we skip the reviews for this chapter?**

**Me: No, why?**

**Meta-Knight: No reason…**

**Me: (holds hand out) Then give me back the reviews.**

**Meta-Knight: (pulls them away) No!**

**Me: GIVE 'EM!!!**

**Meta-Knight: NO!!! (Runs)**

**Me: (Chases) GET BACK HERE!**

**Meta-Knight: HELP ME! (Jumps behind Sword and Blade)**

**Sword: What's wrong Sir?**

**Meta-Knight: This review! (Holds it up for Sword and Blade to see, seconds later, they collapse to the floor laughing) SHUT UP! IT AIN'T FUNNY!**

**Blade: Its more funny than you being called Mety!**

**Sword: Uh-huh! Plus its like, a double dare!**

**Meta-Knight: You're not helping! (runs for the door, but Neoson ties him up before he can escape)**

**Me: Hand over the reviews…**

**Meta-Knight: Fine… (hands me the reviews)**

**Me: Okay, first review is from The Southern Newborn!**

Ah! Prezzies! YAY!

Give you all a red nose, here u go!

*Hands over red nose*

Ja ne!

**Me: OMG! NOSES! (puts the nose on Mety) AWW!!! (puts on reindeer ears)**

**Meta-Knight: Get this shit off me…**

**Me: wow, so thankful… Next review is from Jazz!**

Aww, Ice is so kind ^o^ Aww, hehe

:O I finally read the other chapters, that I hadn't read too ^^

**Ice: Thank you!**

**Me: Hooray for reading!**

**Cream: The next review is from Lerryn!**

S...sequel sequel? YESH! XD

Ice and Cream are so sweet together, every chapter is like kawai!

You cheated PlushiePlush you shouldn't have taken his controller batteries...even though it was SO FUNNY!

Mety (cough) I mean Meta-knight you should give Sword and Blade death-threats and they should stop teasing you...but really they're just jealous because they want a cool nickname like Mety! :D

I will go vote now...can't think of a dare either...0.0

**Me: Hmm… fine then… (points at Sword) You're Sor from now on! (points at Blade) and your Blay! Next review is from… a drunk Meg…**

i'm a littel drunk right now, so dontr mind my spellinh or typods which i knoe theres seriusly one in, like, every word. O_o

loved it! :D

dares

ice: get drunk

cream: you too xD

tekko: woww. i cant evn imagine yu getting drunk. O_o

**Ice: Uh… (grabs a bottle of beer out of nowhere and walks out of the room with Cream)**

**Tekko: Um… Thanks?**

**Me: And the next review is from Mew Jinjaa!**

Me: lol! (Changed our pen name from KeiichirosGirl427 to MewChahiro)

Seren: hahahahaha! Ice got drunk! But... poor PAI-KUN!

Seho: Tekko passed out... AGAIN! ROFL!

Me: Guys... It's time to go. we need to work on our story, member?

Seren: oh... Right...

Seho: Kay.

Me: Ah, well...

All: til next time!

MewChahiro

**Me: well, apparently you changed it again!**

**Neoson: (sighs) Yes, and now he AND Cream are getting drunk….**

**Tekko: Uh… is that an insult?**

**Me: That's weird… I thought there was one more review…**

**Meta-Knight: uh… I guess not…**

**Me: Where is it?**

**Meta-Knight: Uh… I don't know what you're talking about….**

**Neoson: Look! He has it in his hand!**

**Me: OMG! (grabs the review)**

**Meta-knight: NO!!**

**Me: Next and final review… (looks it over and cracks up) omg… that's gunna be torture! The final review is from Xviera Siramad!**

Me: This is one of the best fanfics I've EVER read! And I can't wait for the sequel sequel! WO HO! Bring out the beer!

Xviera: Beer? Your only 12.

Me: I was just kdding. Do you really think I'd crack open a can of beer?

Xviera: Maybe.

Me: What's that supposed to mean?

Xviera: Tatsu drank beer earlier.

Me: So? She always breaks the law.

Xviera: I know, but I figured maybe she was influencing you negativly.

Me: Naa, she can't influence me. I do what I think is right and funny.

Xviera: whatever.

Me: Let's party! *brings out gallons of fruit punch and cake* WO HO!

Tatsu: YEAH! LET'S CELEBRATE! WHAT WE'RE CELEBRATING, I DON'T KNOW, BUT I DON'T CARE! WO HO!

Me: I don't know exactly why I'm elebrating either, but I don't care!

Xviera: *slaps her hand to her forehead* I'm surrounded by weirdos.

Me and Tatsu: What ever.

Xviera: Anyways, I love this fanfic and I hope you follow through with the sequel sequel... *giggles* Mety...*starts laughing* Mety! Hahahaha! That's pretty funny! Hahahaha!

Tatsu and Me: *stare at Xviera* OMG! She actually laughs!

Xviera: *has a bored look* Shut up you morons or I'll shove a led pipe down your throats and my scythe up your-.

Me: Xviera! What have I told you about swearing? I mea

n c'mon, there are people reading these reviews!

Xviera: *drops her scythe and pouts* Fine.

Tatsu: I dare Tekko and Neoson to get drunk.

Xviera: What's up with you and alcholol?

Tatsu: I donno.

Me: I dare MK to kiss Plushie Plush.

Xviera: I dare Masaya and Brownie to stab each other with daggers and not hurt each other enough to kill each other. but if they want to kill each other they can because I'm giving Plushie Plush a resurrect button.

Xviera, Tatsu, and Me: Plushie Plush Rocks!

Xviera: Tekko and Neoson 4 ever.

**Me: WOOHOO! PARTY!!!**

**Tekko: No! I can't get drunk! I don't want to! I don't want that to happen to me! (points at Cream and Ice who are both laughing insanely and running into walls, moments later, they collapse to the floor unconscious.**

**Neoson: I got no problem with drinkan… (she's holding a bottle of beer, but half of its already gone.) Cm'on, Tekky-Kun… dun be a chikern!**

**Tekko: I don't want to drink!**

**Me: I have a loop hole Tekko! Getting drunk is by ingesting alcohol right? And one of the main item that people drink that has alcohol is beer! So… (Throws him a can of…) Drink this… ROOTBEER!**

**Tekko: But, this is soda?**

**Me: Exactly! It's root 'Beer'!**

**-Meanwhile, in who knows where-**

**Masaya: DIE! (Stabs Brownie)**

**Brownie: NO YOU DIE! (Stabs him)**

**-Back with us-**

**Me: LOL! Poor Mety!**

**Meta-Knight: No, I won't do it! That's a double dare! Not only am I going to have to kiss her, but also I'd have to take my mask off to do it! YOU HAD THAT PLANNED ALL ALONG DIDN'T YOU! You evil mastermind…**

**Me: Well, you have to do the dare either way.**

**Meta-Knight: Fine. (sighs and pulls his mask off)**

**Me: Aww! You look so cute!**

**Meta-Knight: Shut up… (He looks adorable and has huge white eyes, although he does look mad, obviously, to see what he looks like, look at my account pic!) Do I have to?**

**Me: The dare says so, so yes.**

**Meta-Knight: Stupid dare… (quickly kisses me then puts his mask back on and glares) There.**

**Me: Well then, now for the news! This is your LAST CHANCE to vote for who should win the authoress note idol two! All you have to do is go to my account page, read the contest, then vote through your review, its quite simple! Well, 'till next time…**

**Meta-Knight: (sitting in a corner)….**

**Me: (sighs) Neoson?**

**Neoson: (Still drunk) See yars…**


	24. Mental Arguments Part 1

**Me: We're back!**

**Tekko: Yup!**

**Neoson: Definitely!**

**Cream and Ice: With a new chapter too!**

**Sword and Blade: Hurray for that!**

**Mety:………**

**Me: Oh yeah, Mety's still made at me about last chapter… he wont talk to me…**

**Neoson: Yeah, that's not that unexpected…**

**Me: Mety?**

**Mety:… (turns away)**

**Me: Mety? (walks towards him)**

**Mety:… (walks to the other room)**

**Me: Mety? Why wont you talk to me? (follows him)**

**Cream: Well, Ice?**

**Ice: Onto the third to last chapter!!**

**Me: (comes walking back after a loud crashing noise)… he smashed the door in my face and locked it… Mety!? (goes running back)**

**Ice: uh… once again…**

**Sword and Blade: Onto the chapter!!!**

Cream and Ice sat on a bench at the park. As usual, they were talking about random things, anything that would come to mind, but Ice was constantly staring at his shoes, as if they would suddenly sprout wings and fly away.

"Ice? Are you okay?" Cream questioned.

"Huh? Y-Yeah! I-I'm okay…" The truth was, Ice was actually arguing with himself in his mind. _'Yes! No! Yes! No! Yes! No! Ye-No!'_ "AUUGHHH!!!!" Ice suddenly screamed and began to pull on his hair.

"Ice!? Are you sure you're okay?"

"YES! I MEAN NO… I-I MEAN YES!"

"Alright then?"

'_Yes! No! Yes! No! Yes! No!'_ Ice continued his argument. _'Yes! No! Yes! Yes? Yes! Yes… Yes! Yes. Yes! Yes! Okay!'_ Ice finally ended the argument. He took a deep breath. "Okay… Cream-" He was cut off by two heads popping out from behind the bench.

"Oh, Hey!" Cream waved, "Hi Tashi! Hi Anui!"

"Hey!" The two waved back.

Ice let out a long sigh as he sunk lower down in the bench. _'Great… Just great…'_ Ice thought.

"Hey, me and Anui were wondering if you and your boyfriend would want to come with us to get some ice-cream. So, you wanna come?" Tashi asked.

"Sure! Ice, do you want to go?" Cream questioned.

"Yeah… I don't care…" Ice muttered and Cream frowned. Ice didn't really like Tashi or Anui. He didn't like Tashi, because she had almost strangled him once, and he didn't like Anui because he had almost dated Cream. Even though Anui was now dating Tashi, Ice still held a grudge.

"You seem upset… are you alright…?" Cream whispered as they were trailing behind Tashi and Anui, heading towards the small ice-cream shop.

"Yeah…" He turned towards Cream and noticed the worried look on her face, he hated it when she worried. "Yeah! I'm perfectly fine!" He put on a fake smile, Cream fell for it, and the worried look on her face instantly disappeared as they walked into the store.

"What do you guys want? I'll buy." Anui asked.

"Triple Fudge Chocolate!" Tashi quickly yelled.

"Orange Sherbet!" Cream and Ice exclaimed.

"Okay!" Anui then went up to the counter. "Two triple Fudge Chocolates, and two Orange Sherbets!"

XXXXX Later XXXXX

Everyone had finished their ice-cream/sherbet and was now talking, everyone but Ice. Ice had finished his sherbet, but now, he had to go through that whole argument again! _'Yes! No! Yes! No! Yes! No! Yes! No! Yes! No! Yes! No!' _This was driving him insane! Suddenly he began to smash his head on the table.

"ICE!? WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU!?" Cream screamed, Ice was just acting too weird.

Ice stopped smashing his head and gave a huge grin. "I'm fine! I'm okay!" His voice turned to a mere mutter. "I'm okay…"

"Well…" Tashi tried to change the subject.

Anui tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey! Remember? We need to be there by 2:15!"

"Oh yeah! Bye guys! We need to go!" The two then bolted out the door and Cream and Ice began to walk back to the park bench.

_'Yes! No! Yes! No! Yes! No!'_ Ice was really starting to stress out.

**Neoson: Yeah… Plushie and Mety aren't back yet, they're fighting…**

**Me: (from the other room) Ow! Mety! Cut it out! Ow! You're hurting me!**

**Mety: No! Not until you leave me alone!**

**Me: NO! Ow… OUCH! You're… coming… back… with… me!**

**Mety: No!!! LET GO OF MY FOOT!**

**Me: NOOOO!!!!! (A loud cracking noise is heard and I then come back to the main room panting, dragging Mety by the foot, I have multiple cuts on my face. Meanwhile Mety is holding onto a large piece of wood, and his sword which has a little bit of blood on it) Okay… I got him back…**

**Neoson: Why are you cut up?**

**Me: We were fighting and he drew his sword and well…. He didn't cut me up that bad…**

**Mety: And yes I apologize for injuring a girl…**

**Neoson: (points at the piece of wood Mety has) What's that?**

**Me: A part of the door frame…**

**Neoson: Why does he have the door frame?**

**Mety: She grabbed my foot, as you can see she still hasn't let go, and not wanting to leave, I grabbed the door frame, and when she yanked, it ended up breaking.**

**Neoson: oh…**

**Tekko: (he comes in pushing a large chair that has some sort of bizarre, thing, on the top.) We got a gift guys!**

**Me: Who's it from?**

**Tekko: Xviera Siramad!**

**Neoson: What is it?**

**Tekko: A lie detector helmet!**

**Me: Then what's with the chair?**

**Tekko: So you can recline in it! (smiles) Plus I couldn't put it on the couch…**

**Me: well, I'm taking it as a cue to start the reviews! **

**Neoson: Wait! Should we tell them?**

**Me: Yeah… this is the last authoress note until the extra authoress note special chapter… also… it's a tie between Neoson and Ice for the authoress note idol! So, because Neoson won last time, Ice is the winner! (claps)**

**Neoson: First review is from… Jazz!**

Lmao, the bit where they all came running in when Ice opened the cafe was funny XD

Yay Taruto kissed Pudding! ^.^

**Ice: Yeah… I still have a headache… Next review is from…. Secrets Of The Shadows!**

I haven't reviewed in ever -_-

I LOVE this chappy!

Tartuo/Pudding-ness pwns!

=] So does Ice/Cream-ness!

And...Tekko... why won't you get drunk?

AND JAZZ ONCE LIKED RYOU/JAZZ! I was about to disown her... and yeah..

And I have a dare!

Meta-Knight(I have been waiting for this forver): You must let Plushie glomp/hug you without complaint for the next...two chapters!

And now I must go do my history lesson on the Alamo... which I have no clue what it is... Bye everyone!

P.s.: Meta-knight... if you do not follow my orders.. you shall be attacked by wild Pikachus.. they all aren't as nice as you think... (disappears in darkness).

**Me: (hugs you) YAY YOU'RE BACK!!! Sorry, I get really sad when a reviewer disappears, but I deserved it, I always forget to review… OMG THE ALAMO!!! I know what that is….**

**Neoson: Then what is it?**

**Me: Okay I lied I don't know… But I do know it was a battle!**

**Tekko: I don't want to get drunk… because… well… its hard to explain…**

**Mety: HAHA! LOOPHOLE! This is the last authoress note!**

**Me: but, so your dare won't be in vain… Your dare will begin on the first chapter of the sequel sequel!**

**Mety: Crap…**

**Me: Next review is from Lerryn!**

Pudding and Tart the lil' cuties! ^_^

What is it with everyone getting drunk? Isn't it scary since you and Mety are the only two who are sober? (Not counting Tekko 'cos technically he's drinking beer)

Haha Neoson called Tekko a 'chirken' LOLZ! XD

Meta-knight your blushing so hard it's showing through your mask!

Oh yeah and i'm sorry you got grounded...you know i've never been grounded before? My parents wouldn't do that to me! :)

Update soon please I wanna' know everyones reactions to Tart kissing Pudding.

BTW- I know i've already voted but i'll vote again! I pick Neoson to win! :D

~Lerryn

**Me: Yes, that was quite horrifying… **

**Mety: I was not blushing!**

**Me: Only one way to find out! (Pushes him in the lie detector) Care to repeat that statement?**

**Mety: I was not blushing! (gets zapped) OW! What the-?**

**Me: It zaps you if you lie!**

**Mety: Fine! I was blushing! Only a little bit okay! That was very embarrassing for me okay? (Doesn't get zapped)**

**Me: There you have it! I'm going to go take a nap now! (Leaves for the other room, but stops) Neoson! You're in charge! (leaves)**

**Neoson: Okay! Next review is from The Southern Newborn! (I forgot to mention last chapter, but she's my 100****th**** reviewer! YAY!)**

Ah loved this chapter!

Taruto kissed Purin! Aw!

*Throws cake in Ice's face* YAY!

Ja ne!

The Southern Newborn.

**Ice: (wipes the cake off) I hate you…**

**Neoson: Next review is from Meg!**

Loved it! :D Update ASAP!

I think I voted for Author Idol already...

Aww! Mety- I mean Meta-Knight- kissed Plushie. xD (Even if it was a dare. xD)

I'm starting to wonder what Tekko would be like drunk... o.o

Neoson! Kiss Tekko.

Tekko... You won't faint or anything, right. x3

Ice and Cream: Sheesh! How much did you two frickin' drink. O__O

**Mety: IT WAS A DARE OKAY!?**

**Tekko: But… I don't want to be drunk…**

**Neoson: (Kisses Tekko… and he doesn't pass out) Oh my gosh… he didn't pass out!**

**Tekko:…**

**Neoson: (waves hand in Tekko's face) Are you okay? Tekko? (Tekko passes out) I spoke too soon…**

**Ice: uh… (points towards a pile of about three cans of beer) About that much…**

**Neoson: Next review is from… **

Me: Did Mk just call ME an evil mastermind? Thanks! :D When I posted the review I forgot that you had to take off your mask... actually I forgot you had one at all... heh-he. Awesome! I actually got you to take it off! I'm surprised here ya know? By the way, Good job on the chapter! I hoe you update ASAP. Have a nice day! :3

Xviera: Mety is so CUTE!... Did I just say that? OMG! Rini's cutsies are contagious! AH! I'm not supposed to be girly! I know I'm a girl, BUT I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE RINI! AH!

Tatsu: And she thinks I have problems. Jeez... Wait, you just said Mety's cute?!?!?! AH! It is attack of the cutsies! I'm a girl too, but I'm a tomboy! CURSE YOU RINI! CURSE YOU!

Rini: ... Are you guys done yet?

Xviera: Not yet, we got one more.

Tstsu and Xviera: AH!...ok we're done.

Rini: I dare Tekko to... kiss Neoson.

Me: I dare MK to tell us what he thinks fo Plushie Plush and tell us what he feels for her. Oh, and incase he lies, he has to wear this lie detector helmet. :3

Tatsu, Rini, Xviera, and Me: Awesome story! See ya soon!

**Mety: Yes! I did call you an evil mastermind! That's cuz its true!**

**Tekko: (wakes up, kisses Neoson, then passes out again)**

**Neoson: Well, that was short lived, he's out cold again…**

**Mety: (gets pushed in the lie detector) I HATE HER GUTS AND I HOPE SHE DIES!!! (Gets zapped) Fine, I hate her guts and I don't wish she dies (Gets zapped) Fine! I don't hate her! But I definitely don't like her! (Gets zapped) What the hell! I said the truth that time! (gets zapped) What the- (gets zapped) Uh… (Gets zapped) xdgdeg… (Passes out off the chair, yet is still getting zapped)**

**Neoson: What's going on!? (Looks over and sees Tekko, no longer passed out and pushing the 'Automatic Zap' Button) Why isn't it giving me ice-cream!**

**Neoson: TEKKO!? OMG! STOP!!! (pulls the button away from Tekko)**

**Sword and Blade: (Go running over to Mety) Sir! SIR!**

**Neoson: Don't worry… he probably just passed out.**

**Blade: Uh… I don't think he passed out…**

**Neoson: What do you mean?**

**Sword: …. He's dead…**

**Neoson: OMG! YOU'RE KIDDING RIGHT!!???**

**Blade: no…**

**Tekko: Oh my gosh! Neoson, don't you have a revive button!?**

**Neoson: no! I broke it last week! But I have Plushie's! (pulls the button from her pocket) See? (Slips from her hand and brakes on the floor) CRAP!**

**Tekko: NOW WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!? PLUSHIE'S GOING TO KILL US!!!**

**Blade and Sword: WHAT DO YOU MEAN _WE_****!? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KILLED HIM!!!**

**Neoson: EVERYONE SHUT UP! I have a plan… Meta-Knight has a brother right?**

**Blade: Yeah.**

**Neoson: GET HIM QUICK!**

**Sword and Blade: (run off and come back with Kirby) Here he is! (Yes, Kirby is Mety's brother, it's a proven fact!)**

**Neoson: hmm… Hand him over! (grabs Kirby and dunks him in blue paint)**

**Kirby: Poyo?**

**Neoson: Now for the eyes… (puts white contacts in Kirby's eyes)**

**Kirby: Poyo!?**

**Neoson: Now the feet… (paints his feet purple) Now look! They're like twins!**

**Kirby: POYO!?**

**Neoson: Okay… we need to fix that… (tapes Kirby's mouth shut)**

**Blade: They look the same! (pulls off Mety's mask, cape and shoulder plates, he then puts those on Kirby, except for the cape) The capes too big!**

**Me: (from the other room) Guys… you done with the reviews yet… ?**

**Neoson: Quick! Put Mety in that closet!**

**Blade and Sword: (run and put Mety in the closet)**

**Tekko: What about the cape?**

**Neoson: uh… (puts it on Tekko) Ta-da?**

**Me: Yawn… hey guys… Why is Tekko wearing Mety's cape?**

**Tekko: uh…. Cosplay?**

**Me: hmm… is it just me, or did Mety get shorter?**

**Neoson: Shrink-spurt?**

**Me: Uh… okay? METY! HUGS! (glomps Kirby then throws him at the wall) IMPOSTER! (pulls the mask off and pour a bucket of water on him, the paint then comes off) KIRBY!?**

**Neoson: how did you find out?**

**Me: Three things… one, there's no such thing as a shrink-spurt… two, he didn't scream when I hugged him… and three… he… hugged… me… back… METY DOES NOT HUG PEOPLE! So… where's the real Mety?**

**Neoson:…**

**Tekko:…**

**Sword:…**

**Blade:…**

**Cream:…**

**Ice:…**

**Neoson: RUN!!! (they all then run out the door)**

**Me: What the-!? Well, they have to come back sometime, see you all in the extra chapter!**


	25. Mental Arguments Part 2

**(A/N: Yay! New chappie! Things still don't make sense, infact, things get more confusing! Only one chapter left guys, 'To Explain A Goodbye'! Please enjoy!)**

Cream and Ice were sitting back on the bench, Ice was stressing out even more than before. '_Yes! No! Yes! No! Yes! No!'_ Ice's eye began to twitch.

Cream sighed. "Ice… you're really making me worry! Are you sure you're okay?"

"YUP!" He had such a huge grin on his face that it made him seem even more stressed out. "I'M JUST PEACHY!"

"Peachy?"

"YUP! LIFE'S JUST BOWLS OF SUNSHINE!"

"Okay?" She knew something was bugging him, anyone, no matter how stupid or smart, could tell that something was bugging him, but Cream wasn't going to ask, so she just left it at that.

_'Yes! No! Yes! No! Yes! Yes… Yes! Yes! Okay!'_ The argument in his head finally ended once more. He took a deep breath and faced Cream again. "Okay… Cream-!" He was cut off again.

"TIME TO DIE!" Brownie yelled, jumping down from the tree she was in.

Ice turned to face her, an evil, crooked smile on his face. Brownie flinched. She was actually afraid.

"You… interrupted me… I… was finally… going… to say… what I wanted… to say… but you… you interrupted me…"

"S-So!" Brownie was now fearing for her life.

Ice pulled out a pocketknife. "YOU INTERRUPTED ME! YOU LITTLE-!" He then flew at her attempting to cut her throat.

Cream just sat there, not sure what to do. Ice was flying after Brownie as fast as he could. Brownie on the other hand was running for her life. Ice threw his pocketknife at Brownie, and she managed to dodge. So now Ice was chasing after her throwing rocks.

"Ow! Cut it out! I'm supposed to kill you! Not you pelt me with rocks!" Brownie screeched.

"DIE!"

After a while, Ice ran out of rocks and Brownie managed to escape. Ice slowly stumbled back to the bench and flopped back down. "Why can't we just have a normal date? Like normal people?" He questioned.

Cream laughed. "Because we aren't 'normal people'! You're an alien and I'm infused with snow leopard DNA!"

Ice sulked. "Then can't we have a normal date like strange people!?"

"No! We're not strange! We're different."

Ice smiled. "Alright… like different people…"

Cream grinned. "This is a normal date for different people!" Ice smashed the palm of his hand onto his forehead. "So, what was it you were going to say before Brownie interrupted you?"

"Okay, Cream-!" Ice felt someone tap him on the shoulder. "WHAT THE FUCK IS IT THIS TIME!!?" Ice stopped yelling when he noticed who it was. "Pai?"

"Ice, we need you back on the ship…" Pai explained in his usual emotionless tone.

Ice glanced back towards Cream. "I was just about to ask Cream something. Can this wait a few minutes?"

"GOD DAMNIT! NOW ICE!" Pai yelled.

Ice started to worry, Pai never acted like this. "I'll be right back Cream…"

"Okay…" Seconds later, Pai and Ice disappeared.

"Alright, what's up Pai?" Ice questioned as they teleported onto the ship. Besides him and Pai, the only one in the room was Kisshu. "Pai? If this is so important, then why isn't Taruto here?"

Pai sighed. "Because he felt guilty…"

Ice was confused. _'Guilty?'_ Why would Taruto feel guilty? He began to look around the room for clues. _'Nothing out of the ordinary… but Kisshu seems to be avoiding eye contact as if he's guilty too… This has to do with me…'_ Ice was starting to piece things together. _'This makes everyone sad…'_ Suddenly Ice figured it out. "Wait… you don't mean that I… I have to…?"

Pai turned away. "Yes…"

Ice whipped around and punched the wall. "Damnit! WHY!?"

Kisshu spoke up. "It wasn't our fault! We didn't decide this! They did… we tried to tell them no, but they wouldn't change their minds!"

Pai then let out a long sigh. "We don't know any of the details… they're in the other room…" Pai then began to lead Ice down one of the nearby hallways. In the meantime, Ice began to think of Cream.

_'How can I tell her?'_ Ice then broke into sobs.


	26. To Explain A GoodBye

**(A/N: Okay everyone! Final chapter! Your questions should all be answered and then… DON'T FORGET! There is a final authoress Note special chapter which will answer your reviews, give you the summary for the sequel sequel and tell you about when it should come out! So look forward for that in a couple days! ENJOY!)**

Cream sighed, Ice had been gone for about an hour, she was starting to worry. Suddenly, he teleported right in front of her, the expression on his face made it seem as if he had just seen someone die, he still had tears pouring down his cheeks.

"Ice? What's wrong? What did Pai want?"

Ice quickly ran up to her, hugged her, then burst into tears once more. "I-I have to leave!"

Cream hugged him back. She understood, but she didn't want to, her heart and mind wouldn't let her. "Where do you have to go?"

"I have to go back to my planet…"

Those words were like a thousand knives in her heart. "Well… you'll only be gone for an hour or a day or two… right?" Tears began to trickle from the corners of her eyes as she began to panic.

"I'm supposed to go… and stay there… _forever_…"

"No…" This couldn't be happening. "NO! I-I'll come with you!" Cream screamed desperately.

Ice tightened his hug. "You can't… I'm not aloud to bring you along…"

"NOOO!!!!" Cream screamed and began to viciously shake her head. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOO!!!!!" She broke into sobs. "How could Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto agree to this!? Especially Kisshu cuz he's dating Ichigo!?"

Ice sighed. "They didn't… I'm the only one who is forced to leave…" He gave a gentle smile as he wiped one of the tears from Creams face. "Hey… look on the bright side! I was so pissed off, that the people who decided this lowered the time to a year! Then I threatened to kill them and they lowered it to six months!"

Cream started to cheer up. "That isn't so bad… Hey? How did Pai find you so fast?"

"Oh!" Ice pulled a little paper-thin computer chip-looking rectangle. "It's a tracking device that Pai invented, so he could find us all quickly, incase of an emergency."

Cream snatched it out of his hand and opened the clasp on her necklace that Ice had given her for Christmas.

"What are you doing?"

"Watch!" She then placed the chip in the small compartment that was meant for pictures. "This way, when you come back… you can find me!"

Ice smiled. "That's a great idea!"

"So… when do you have to leave?"

Ice frowned. "I have to leave right now…"

They hugged one last time before Ice kissed her on the forehead and flew up into the sky.

"Wait!" Cream called after him. "What did you want to ask me?"

"Oh! Um… nothing." Ice's voice trailed off, "It wasn't that important anyways… f-forget about it… bye!"

"Bye! I love you! I'll miss you!"

"Me too…" Seconds later, he disappeared.

After he was gone, Cream screamed and broke into sobs as she collapsed onto the floor.

XXXXX Meanwhile XXXXX

Ice was on a different ship, all alone, this one was heading towards his planet. Ice slouched against a wall and slowly fell to the floor. He wiped the tears from his eyes and reached into his pocket. What he pulled out glittered and shone in the light. He sighed and put it back in his pocket. He then began to think...

_'I couldn't of asked her…_

_not with me going to be gone for six months…_

_maybe I'll ask her when I get back…_

_maybe then I will have more courage…_

_and won't have to argue with myself…_

_and maybe I won't be interrupted by her friends…_

_getting attacked…_

_or getting called on a sudden mission…_

_maybe…_

_maybe then…_

_who knows…_

_maybe I'll have the courage…_

_to ask her to marry me…'_


	27. Extra Special Authoress Notes Extra!

**Me: WELCOME!!!!**

**Neoson: Oh no… you've been listening to that song for too long… **

**Me: yup! And now! I shall sing it!!!**

**Apopoya Apopopoya**

**Shada**

**Hoy Hoy Hoy Hoy**

**Foy YAHOO**

**(de-de-de de-de-de)**

**te-te-te (Poy!)**

**te-te-te-te (Uh Huh!)**

**te-te-te (Poy!)**

**te-te-te-te (Uh Huh!)**

**te-te-te (Poy!)**

**te-te-te-te (Uh Huh!)**

**te-te-te (Poy!)**

**te-te-te-te (Uh Huh!)**

**Shoy Pocky**

**Shoy Pocky**

**Pocky Pocky Pocky Good Job!**

**(starts to sing faster)**

**Apopoya! Apopopoya!**

**Shada!**

**Hoy! Hoy! Hoy! Hoy!**

**Foy YAHOO**

**(de-de-de de-de-de)**

**te-te-te! (Poy!)**

**te-te-te-te! (Uh Huh!)**

**te-te-te! (Poy!)**

**te-te-te-te! (Uh Huh!)**

**te-te-te! (Poy!)**

**te-te-te-te! (Uh Huh!)**

**te-te-te! (Poy!)**

**te-te-te-te! (Uh Huh!)**

**Shoy! Pocky!**

**Shoy! Pocky!**

**Pocky! Pocky! Pocky! Good Job!**

**(starts to sing even faster!)**

**ApopoyaApopopoyaShadaHoyHoyHoyHoyFoyYAHOO(de-de-dede-de-de)te-te-te(Poy!)te-te-te-te(UhHuh!)te-te-te (Poy!)te-te-te-te(UhHuh!)te-te-te(Poy!)te-te-te-te(UhHuh!)te-te-te(Poy!)te-te-te-te(UhHuh!)ShoyPockyShoyPockyPockyPockyPockyGoodJob!**

**Neoson: o.0**

**Me: I love that song!**

**Neoson: Yeah, cuz it says pocky at one point!**

**Me: Yeah…. If you all want to hear this song go to… **

**h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = B _ a t J c W k Q D 4**

**without any spaces!**

**Neoson: Now what?**

**Me: Where's Mety?**

**Neoson: uh… well… he went to the store to… uh…. Buy you some Pocky!**

**Me: REALLY!? Wait a minute… why would Mety buy ME pocky?**

**Neoson: uh…. Change of heart?**

**Me: Whatever… ONTO THE REVIEWS!**

**Neoson: Actually… I was hoping I could do the reviews….**

**Me: okay!**

**Neoson: Without you… you know, so I could have the power of… doing the reviews all on my own!**

**Me: uh… alright… But, what do I do now?**

**Neoson: Go take a nap? Play video games? Draw?**

**Me: Alright! (Runs off)**

**Neoson: THANK GOD!**

**Tekko: Huh?**

**Neoson: Look, almost all of the reviews mention Mety's death… but Plushie doesn't know he's dead yet… so… yeah…**

**Tekko: Oh! First review is from Lerryn!**

Whatever you do PlushiePlush DON'T look in the closet *hint hint*

Me thinkz I know what Ice is arguing with him self for...he wants to ask Cream something...;)

HOORAY FOR THE SEQUEL SEQUEL! ^_^

Good job you had that lie-detector helmet or else Mety would've denied the blushing! :)

Ice won authoress note idol! I wanted Neoson to win but i guess your right about her winning last time!

Here I have presents for ALL of you! PlushiePlush gets an actual plushie of Mety that talks!, Tekko gets Ice-cream, Neoson gets a...meta-knight cape? Ice gets a slap on the face for not making his mind up in this chapter, Cream gets orange sherbert, Kirby gets an ambulance to take him to hospital after being slammed into a wall, Sword gets a...sword and Blade gets a...Blade? Meta-knight well uh he gets...OH look at the time must be going ahaha! (just to be clear Neoson and Tekko you OWE me for saving your butt on that one!)

~Lerryn

**Neoson: (throws the Plushy into Plushie's room) YOU GOT A GIFT!**

**Me: (through the door) YAY!**

**Tekko: YAY! (grabs the ice-cream cone and runs)**

**Neoson:… uh… (puts on the cape) … Well it is a cool cape!**

**Ice: (gets slapped) OWIE!**

**Cream: Yay! (Eats the sherbet, but gives half to Ice)**

**Kirby: … po… poyo…. (gets put on a stretcher)**

**Neoson: HEY PLUSHIE! SAY BYE TO KIRBY! HE'S GOING TO THE HOSPITAL!**

**Me: (comes running out of my room) Bye-Bye Kirby! Or in Japanese… Ja Ne Kaabii-Kun!**

**Sword: YAY! More weapons!**

**Blade: I got a weapon too! Lets train!**

**Sword and Blade: (start to spar)**

**Everyone else: What the?**

**Neoson:… Yeah, we do owe you one… Name what you want and we'll do it in the sequel sequel!**

**Tekko: Next review is from Xviera Sirmad!**

Me: OMG! I KILLED METY! AH! I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THAT! I'M giving you a nother revive button but this time it's indestructable! If that doesn't work then Bring in Rini. She's an expert with healing and if he hasn't been dead for too long then she can resurrect him. she won't be able to though after 24 hours. By the way... the shocks from the lie detector weren't supposed to be enough to kill you. I guess maybe it broke... sorry.

Xviera: You killed METY! I'm going to kill you M.F.! *starts chasing me with her scythe*

Me: *runs* I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!... wait a minute!

Xviera: *stops chasing* What?

Me: There's no 'automatic zap' button on the lie detector... Oh my gosh! I just realized something! That wasn't the lie detector. That was the 'torture lie detector'! The lie detector I sent had a garentee that the shocks couldn't kill anyone! I think Tatsu accidentally ordered lie detecotr that was supposed to interigate people and kill them afterwards!

Xviera: I'm going to KILL TATSU! *looks for Tatsu*

Me: Tekko! Why did you kill Mety?!?!?! You're still my favorite, but why did you!?!?! Just so you don't make that mistake again I will send you an ice cream machine (not the characters) *crys*

**Neoson: QUICK! (Grabs the button a pushes it multiple times, but nothing happens) Dang it! It's been two days already! Crap!**

**Tekko: (cries) it was an accident! I didn't know and- oh… Ice-cream! (forgets about previous conversation)**

**Neoson: Next review is from The Southern Newborn!**

OMG! I am the 100th reviewer! I win!

How can you hate me? *Sobs* I'm adorable! (Well I'm not really I'm an evil vampire or so my friends say)

For that you get...Zapped by the lie detector! *chases Ice around with the lie detector.*

Yay for zapping people!

I'm high on pocky...Can you tell?!

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ja ne!

The Southern Newborn. :)

**Ice: AHHH! (grabs Cream's wrists and teleports away before you have the chance to zap him)**

**Me: (Comes running in) POCKY!? CAN YOU SHARE!!!????**

**Neoson: GET OUT! (pushes me back in my room)**

**Tekko:… uh…. The next review is from Jazz!**

Ice... seemed a bit crazy...o.o Lol

I nearly forgot to review Gomen

**Ice: (comes back) Yeah… (laughs) stress is stressful! **

**Cream: Next review is from Mew Jinjaa!**

Me: Lol! couldn't stop laughing!

Seren: META KNIGHT! I WILL AVENGE YOUR DEATH!

Seho: MK's DEAD?!

Me: duh, where were you the last 2 chapters anyway...?

Seho: Well, uh, i... You see-

Seren: 'TIL NEXT TIME! *Whispers to seho* dont tell her you idiot!

Me: Hey, that's my bit!

Mew Jinjaa

**Neoson: Yes, he's dead, just don't tell Plushie!**

**Me: (Walks out of my room) Don't tell me what?**

**Neoson: FOR THE LAST TIME! STAY IN YOUR ROOM!**

**Me: Okay! Okay! (Goes back to my room)**

**Sword: the next review is from Jazz!**

Aww, no D= Poor Ice

**Ice: Yes, Poor me.**

**Blade: Next review is from Xviera Siramad!**

Me: 8has a huge creepy yet happy smile on face* This is an awseome story! I hope you can update soon! ... *starts crying* It's all my fault! I-if I hadn't dared Mety to use that torture lie detector which was supposed to be a normal lie detector, he wouldn't have died! *sobs* Why did you press the button Tekko?! WHY?!?!?!1one I'm sorry Mety- I mean Meta-Knight! If you do get resurrected then I promise to... to...ok I don't know what but I'll thnk of seomthing!... I killed Mety! *crys* He was one of my favorite characters! WAH!

Xviera: *has head down and bangs covering eyes* You... you made my authoress cry, Tekko. Only i'm allowed to make her cry... which isn't very much. How dare you make MY creator cry! * lifts head and has blood red eyes with slits for pupils* You WILL die! You better run for your life! *starts chasing Tekko* DIE!

Me: *sniffs* Don't Xviera. It's ok. I just h-hope Mety will be ok... *8tarts crying again*

Xviera: *stops chasing* fine, but if you make her cry again, I will make sure you're near death. Oh, and I forgot what you are, but you don't want to go against a 1/4 demon like me. (by demon, I mean the kind of demons you see from Inuyasha, not the kind of demon that people relate to the devil with a pitchfork.)

**Tekko: (cries and sits on the floor) I've n-never h-had any enemies b-before! I feel like a little part of me inside died…. (lays on the floor and cries)**

**Neoson: Tekko? OKAY! NO ONE YELLS AT MY BOYFRIEND!!! (her aqua eyes turn into a mix of maroon and gold, resembling fire, her tan brown cat ears turn red and flatten against her head, her tail swishes violently as she bares her pointed teeth and raises a hand, her nails have grown longer and turned black, looking more like claws now) You say your ¼ demon… then you should stand no chance against a half demon like me! (charges forward before she is tackled to the ground by… Tekko!?)**

**Tekko: Calm down Neoson! Don't kill her! I hate it when you kill people!**

**Neoson: GET OFF OF ME TEKKO!!!**

**Tekko: No! (pins her arms down) Stop Neoson!**

**Neoson: (gets out of Tekko's grip and claws him in the face, pushing him off) GET OFF!**

**Tekko: (his face is now bleeding ) NEOSON! CALM DOWN!**

**Me: (comes running in a dumps a bucket of water on Neoson's head) CUT IT OUT!**

**Neoson: (turns back to normal) W-What happened?**

**Me: (slaps her in the face) YOU ATTACKED POOR TEKKO! **

**Tekko: (he is now shaking in a corner, hugging his knees) ……………**

**Me: (walks towards Tekko) Tekko? Are you okay? (wipes blood of off his face)**

**Tekko: (shakes head 'no')**

**Me: (bandages up his head) Are you hurt anywhere else?**

**Tekko: (nods 'yes' and points towards arm)**

**Me: Is it broken?**

**Tekko: (nods 'yes')**

**Me: (Bandages up his arm) There! All better! (turns towards Neoson) NOW GO APOLOGIZE!**

**Neoson: Tekko? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you…**

**Tekko: Its okay… it happens…**

**Neoson: It still wasn't kind of me, I'm sorry… (hugs him) (AWWW)**

**Me: Now I return to my room. (Goes back to room)**

**Tekko: Next review is from Meg!**

Loved it!

Not sure what Kishu and Tart are feeling guilty for. ((sweat drop)) Maybe I should re-read the story... Then I might be able to figure it out. o_o

**Neoson: Thanks for loving the story! Next review is from The Southern Newborn!**

OMG! He's gotta leave! no!

That is so unfair! Why?!

Please update the next chappy soon! :)

PS- Why are there no author notes in this chapter? Where's Tekko and Neoson? I hope they're makin' out :)

**Neoson: We already explained that and no we were not making out, we were fearing for our lives…**

**Tekko: Well we did hug! Next review is from Lerryn!**

Oh no, I have a feeling the next chapter is going to make me sad...maybe even cry a little! :(

Your chapters just aren't the same without authoress notes PlushiePlush! ^_^

Aw Ice and Cream can never have a 'moment' can they?

Update soon please, nearly time for the sequel sequel! :D

~Lerryn

**Ice: Yes… we can't… (raises fist to sky) CURSE YOU AUTHORESS!!!!**

**Cream: Uh… Next review is from Shiku The Merciful (AKA Rebecca)**

(grabs a box of tissues)

(After about three hours)

O-Okay! I-I can review now!

IT'S SO SAD!

He has to wait six whole months...

Poor Ice... and Poor Cream too...

Can't wait for the Sequel Sequel!

**Ice: People pitty me!**

**Cream: They pitty me too!**

**Sword and Blade: BUT NOT US! We are the minor characters….**

**Sword: Next review is from…**

**Blade: Xviera Siramad!**

Me: This story is awesome! I hope you update soon... oh and Xviera wanted to say something that had been bothering her ever since she threatend Tekko. *drags a crate at from the other room and pulls out a crowbar to open it. finally gets it open and Xviera comes out of it and tackls me*

Xviera: Why? how? when? where? and finally who put me in that crate? Answer me in the order I asked.

Me: Why- To get you to say that thing that had been bothering you. how- you were asleep, so it was easy. when- last night. where- your room. Who- and finally, Tatsu did.

Xviera: oh. *gets off of me and walks over to Tekko* I...I...I-I'm...s-s-sorry for... threatning you and... chasing you around with my scythe. *sighs* I really do meen it. I'm sorry. like M.F. said, I had been wanting to apologie for a while, but I had to wait for PlushiePlush to update in order for M.F. to post the review. again, sorry. *blushes with head down* I hope you're notmad at me for trying to... well you know... kill you. I just don't like it when people make my creator, M.f., cry. Although I should've thought before acting because I now realize that it was an accident...Jeez, why does this moment feel somewhat sentimental? By the way if I had killed you then M.F. would've done unspeakable things to me, but tht's not the only reason why I stopped myself. Also, Neoson probably would've tried to kill me, and also... there wouldn't be anymore 'Tekko & Neoson 4 ever' which would make me feel guilty. Well, bye. *walks off and gets yelled at by M.F.*

Me: Way too sentimental! I told you not to be sentimental!

Xviera: Well sorry if I have trouble trying to apologise! It's your fault you know! For making me this way!

Me and Xviera: *start yelling at each other*

Rini: *comes in and wack me and Xviera with a giant malet. She turns to Tekko, Neoson, and PlushiePlush* Sorry for that guys. Oh, and would you like me to resurrect Meta-Knight for you? Or would you like the indestructable resurrect button? either one works. M.F. wo't stop bothering me about it. Also, Xviera said she'd kill me with a cleaver, although she kids about that alot.

Xviera: *lifts head* I do ot kidd about killing! *head drops and alls unconsious... again*

Rini: *sweatdrops and backs away from Xviera* So, what do you say?

Me: *lifts head* sorry about the long comment. *falls back unconsious aswell...again*

**Tekko: (Hugs Xviera, making sure too keep his broken arm out of the chance of getting hurt again) I forgive you! I can't ever hate someone! It's just not in my nature! So yes, I forgive you! YAY FOR FORGIVENESS!**

**Neoson: YES! QUICK! REVIVE HIM! (grabs the button, pushes it, but nothing changes!) Rini! Heal him! Something! MAKE IT SO HE'S NOT DEAD! (Rini tries to heal him… but it doesn't work) WHAT THE HELL!?**

**Cream: Maybe we should get on with the next review?**

**Ice: Yeah… Next review is from Meg!**

Ahh! Last chapter (besides special an chappie) D: I can't wait 'til the sequel sequel! xP

Ice: NUU! COME BACK! PROPOSE TO CREAM! D:

Pai: Who's making Ice leave?

Aliens: Go kill Masaya and Brownie (if they're not already dead)

Okay dokay. Well, until the sequel sequel...

Bye! ((hugs all))

**Ice: Yeah… I can't… I'm gone… so, yeah…**

**Pai: That is classified information. (Actually, I was too lazy to think that part up, I was hoping no one would ask ;3)**

**Kisshu, Pai, Taruto, and Ice: (grab their weapons) ATTACK! (charge at Masaya and Brownie)**

**Neoson: (pulls Brownie out of the way, then revives Masaya with the button) Oh, sure, it works for him! In case you're wondering why I pulled Brownie out of the way, she plays a HUGE part in the sequel sequel!**

**Brownie: SO I'M THE MAIN VILLIAN!? YAY!**

**Neoson: Nope! He is! (points to a guy leaning against a wall, he is an alien, wearing red alien clothing, and his hair is black, the tips red. His eyes are also red)**

**Guy: Yo Bitch! (waves to Brownie)**

**Brownie: WHY IS THAT BASTARD HERE!?**

**Neoson: I'll explain later, first, the next review, which is from Jazz!**

Aww *tears* So sad! D=

He didn't ask her

**Ice: Yes… it is quite sad…**

**Guy: Aww, who gives a crap, really?**

**Ice: Would you shut up!?**

**Guy: (pulls out a sword) Why don't you make me!?**

**Ice: (pulls out a sword as well) FUCK YOU!!! (charges at the guy)**

**Sword and Blade: (stop them)**

**Neoson: You'll have your chance to fight in the sequel sequel!!**

**Tekko: Next review is from… Lerryn!**

I was right, I was right, I knew he was gonna ask that, he was gonna ask that!~ *dances in circle*

Aw i'm so sad it's finished poor Ice and poor Cream, they can NEVER have a happy ending can they? If it's not one of them dying it's one of them having to go to an entirely different plant!! ^^

This is why i'm looking forward to the...drum roll please...(drum rolls across stage) OMG that's the worst joke ever

L-A-M-E! Anyway that's why i'm looking forward to the...SEQUEL SEQUEL! ^_^

Now i just have to wait for the...uh...whatcha-ma-call-it...extra chapter answer thingy! :D

~Lerryn

**Cream: No, we can't can we? And things just get even worse huh?**

**Ice: Seriously?**

**Cream: (nods and hands him the rough draft for the sequel sequel) **

**Ice: Holy Crap! (looks at the new guy) I HATE YOU EVEN MORE!!!!!! (tries to kill him but Neoson ties him up and puts him in a corner)**

**Neoson: Ice, calm down! Fuzen, stop pissing him off!**

**Guy (Fuzen): Well, I can't help it!**

**Neoson: Well then… (Tapes his mouth shut) Now back to the reviews!**

**Tekko: Next review is from The Southern Newborn!**

Sorry, I cannot be bothered to log in...

I cannot wait for the sequal sequal (Threequal maybe...trilogy...) anyways, cannot wait! I WANT ICE TO ASK CREAM TO MARRY HIM NOW!

By the way, sorry for making tekko nearly eat you ice (from ages ago) and sorry for like throwing pies in your face and stuff... You don't really hate me, do you?

OMG! You do hate me! *Goes to cry in corner*

Can't wait again for the sequal sequal!

Ja ne!

**Ice: I don't hate you… I HATE HIM THOUGH!! (points at Fuzen)**

**Cream: Calm down, our final review is from Mew Jinjaa**

Me: OH MY SHIROGANE!

Seren: That is so sweet!

Seho: And yet so sad!

All: CAN'T WAIT FOR THE SEQUEL! Well, 'til next time!

MewJinjaa

**Tekko: The sequel sequel will come latter, so now we should-**

**Me: (walks in) Guys, I'm bored! So I'm going to go outside! First, I need to go get my jacket from the closet. (walks off)**

**Neoson: Okay and- WAIT!**

**Me: (Screams from the closet)**

**Neoson: CRAP!**

**Me: (comes pulling Mety out from the closet) WHAT HAPPENED!!!????**

**Neoson: Okay… (sighs) We accidentally killed him, we couldn't revive him for some reason, so we hid the body in the closet…**

**Me: Hmm…. (thinks for a moment) I know why you couldn't revive him… because you can't revive people who are alive! He's not dead! He's unconscious! SEE! (hugs Mety)**

**Mety: (screams)**

**Everyone else: 0.o**

**Neoson: So… wait…**

**Me: He was unconscious, and pretending to be dead so everyone will leave him alone, but that didn't work, right Mety?**

**Mety: … (shakes head 'no')**

**Neoson: Here's your stuff back! (Throws Mety's mask, cape, and shoulder armor at him)**

**Mety: Yeah… whatever…**

**Me: OKAY! NOW FOR THE NEWS!!!!!!!**

**Mety: Would you just shu-… be quite for a moment? I've had enough of your yelling!**

**Me: Bu-But! I like to yell!**

**Mety:… (pats me on the head) Fine! You can yell, just not to loud!**

**Me: YAY!!!**

**Mety: (sighs) What have I gotten myself into…?**

**Me: Okay! Because we're all (at least I think so) excited about the sequel sequel coming, I shall give you the title, then the (somewhat) long summary!**

_Forgotten with the past_

Ice is finally back, but it took him longer than expected, two months longer to be exact. Now how is Ice supposed to build his and Cream's relationship up from the dust, with old enemies becoming friends, an even older enemies, from childhood returning? What about when two old enemies meet again, with someone from deep into the future? What is to happen as the past, present, and future collide? An unexpected murder is the outcome…

**Me: Now you probably all want to read the sequel sequel as soon as possible! But… that ain't gunna happen!**

**Fuzen: Tell us why bitch?**

**Me: Would you shut your trap!?**

**Fuzen: (pulls out his sword) I ain't afraid to kill my authoress!!**

**Mety: (draws his sword) BACK OFF!**

**Sword and Blade: (pull out their swords and join Mety) YEAH!**

**Fuzen: Fine, fine… (teleports out)**

**Me: As I was going to say before I was so rudely interrupted, I need to finish my other story 'Monkeys Should Be Happy Not Sad' because it is for a contest, which is ending soon (a little after my birthday) so I was planning to post the sequel sequel when I'm done with that (which will be sometime in the summer) But, if you want me to, I could post the first AND ONLY THE FIRST chapter now? **

**So, which will it be?**

**This cliffhanger?**

… **Or are you willing to take the chance that the next cliffhanger isn't as bad as this one?**

**Take a vote please!**

**Neoson: And!**

**Tekko: See!**

**Me: You!**

**Mety: LATER!!!!**

**Me: (turns towards Mety) That was a little too enthusiastic don'cha think?**

**Mety: Well, I finally get top be left alone for a while!**

**Me: Good point… BYE!!!!**

**~PlushiePlush signing off!~**


End file.
